


Azoth

by Aussiy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Animagus, Apprenticeship, Boggarts, Cats, Chemistry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining, Potions, Quidditch, Rating: NC17, Snark, Transfigurations, 万应灵丹, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 八年级, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiy/pseuds/Aussiy
Summary: Harry和Hermione一起回到霍格沃茨就读八年级，他意识到自己的生命中失去了一些东西，这与Ron，他的博格特（幻形怪），Snape或者Malfoy有关。此外，当一个人的生命被铭刻了他深切的渴望、同时又让他恼怒的一幕情景所定义时，这究竟意味着什么呢？Harry不知道，他太忙于努力不要爱上Malfoy而顾不上这些。已更新79235字（不懂为什么ao3的中文统计字数只有7000多字）





	1. 净化

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Azoth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049966) by [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic). 



> 非常感谢zeitgeistic女神授权给我翻译！  
> 爱您！(⑉°з°)-♡
> 
> 本章字数：10803字
> 
> 警告：大量的粗口，性爱场面描写，少量恐怖的情景

**章节文本**

**Azoth是炼金术转型的重要推动者——古代炼金术士给水银赋予的名字，潜藏在万物中活生生的灵魂使得嬗变成为可能。**

 

**-x-**

 

**_01\. Purgation_ **

**_净化某人或清理某物_ **

**_1998年，圣诞节_ **

 

-X-

 

Harry在圣诞假期的最后时刻第一次意识到，他和Ron Weasley纯粹的革命友谊正渐渐地挣扎在奄奄一息的边缘之中。这个认知像游走球一样猛烈地砸到他的脸上。

 _七年了，这就是它的结局？_ 他想着。当他试图理解失去一个好哥们对他的生活意味着什么时，他皱起了眉头。Weasley一家对他内心突然爆发的歇斯底里一无所知，而且依然尽他们最大可能高高兴兴，认为只不过少了一个家庭成员而已。他和Hermione刚从澳大利亚用门钥匙过来，坐在陋居餐桌的末端，感觉到明显的 _无所适从_ 。

“我星期五通过了最后一次性格评估。”Ron说道，叉了一块圣诞烧鹅送到嘴边。 “你相信吗？我现在是一个真正的傲罗实习生了！只需短短两年就可以转为正式傲罗。事实上实习生等级很低，但你永远不会这么想，因为傲罗这工作太棒了......”

Hermione倾身靠向Harry。她的肩膀紧贴着他，温暖而坚实。 “没有其他念头？”她低声说。

Harry摇了摇头，在Ron注意到他们的谈话之前，把豌豆铲进嘴里。 “除了NEWTs别无他想。”

他和Hermione之前有过这样的谈话，第一次是在Kingsley建议让他们三人仅凭他们的名字进入傲罗部，而Ron在Hermione和Harry都说不出话来之前，立即说了“太棒了！”那件事之后。

他为Ron感到高兴，很高兴他是他们三个中第一个成为傲罗的人。提前进入傲罗部会给他一个交朋友的机会，证明自己不在Harry的光环庇护里，这在Harry看来是很好的。让Ron喘口气。就只是......他从来没有离开过Ron这么久。Ron在傲罗选拔中表现不错。真的很好。没有Harry，甚至没有Hermione。

这 _意味_ 着什么？

“在新的一年我将得知我的训练搭档是谁。我希望他不是Michael Corner（拉文克劳，三人组同级生，金妮的前男友之一）。“

“Michael Corner在傲罗培训中？”Ginny问，在Harry看来表现得过于殷切，但说起来，这和他已经没什么关系了。当他告诉她他不想再努力维持他们的情侣关系时，他就失去了这个特权。当时她皱了皱眉头，说：“我就知道这会发生。”他一直想弄清楚她的潜在意思。

“不幸的是，”Ron嘴里塞满了食物，“我的搭档是他的哥们，Goldstein，一个混蛋。”

“Ronald!” Weasley夫人吼道。

“对不起，妈妈。但他真的是，“Ron对Harry和Hermione补充道。就好像他们以前从未见过Goldstein，没有和他一起上了六年课似的。

“哦，嘿，你的父母还好吗？”

Hermione僵住了。Harry的手伸到桌子底下，以他希望的那种方式安慰地握紧Hermione的手。当然这个话题会出现，只是他们都没有料到会出现在餐桌上，就在他们到达陋居后的三十分钟内。事后看来，这比他们应该知道的好很多了。

现在骂人的话可能随时都会蹦出来。Harry预料中紧张起来。距离最后一战已经八个月了，八个月前她的词汇已经变换了，但是他还是不习惯听到Hermione口中的脏话。

“他们看起来……很好。”Hermione盯着她的盘子。餐桌周围紧绷的沉默噬咬着Harry的皮肤。Ron没有注意到。实际上，Harry甚至不确定他有没有注意到Hermione这段日子的词汇变化。

“那他们什么时候回家？”

“Ron......”Weasley先生说，试图给他儿子没有领悟到的线索。

“他们没回家，就这样。”Hermione微微提高了声音，但她仍然没有从食物中抬起头来。她喝了一口水，避免对上任何人的视线。

“那么，傲罗训练计划还有哪些人呢？”Harry拼命地转移话题。

任何让他们脱离Hermione父母的话题。她花了六个月才找到他们，然后回到Hogwarts，直到圣诞节才有机会修复他们的记忆。Ron应该已经知道这一点，但他当时在接受傲罗训练，不能抽出时间来陪Hermione一起。

“为什么不呢？”傲罗训练显然没有延伸到洞察力训练。

Hermione狠狠把水杯往桌子上一放，洒出来的水打湿了破损的旧桌布。George畏缩了一下，但什么都没说。 “因为他们不记得我，你这个健忘的饭桶！”

好了，脏话冒出来了

她猛地甩开椅子，冲向门外，动作迅速得差点把椅子摔到门边。当门砰的一声关上时，一阵寒风掠过他们身边。屋子里寂静得能听见心跳。随后Ginny追了出去，冷空气又一次驶过众人。Harry仰着头，想着如果他信仰上帝，如果这样的话，上帝会不会给他力量来承担他无法改变的东西，诸如此类。

他回头，发现每一个Weasley成员齐刷刷地盯着他。他叹了口气。 “这没用，Ron。这就是她来这里的原因。”而不是在家与她的父母在一起。 “我们不能扭转遗忘咒语，然后Wilkinses 就把我们的警察叫来了。”

“你们的什么？”

“麻瓜世界的傲罗，”Harry咬紧牙关，起身把自己的椅子推回座位。它直挺挺地立在原地。 “请原谅，”他对Weasley夫人说，但这不是一个真正需要回应的问题。他走后，门砰的一声关上了。

-X-

当他们启程去Hogwarts的那一天，Ron确实设法把他们送到了车站。他已经道歉了，对自己伤害到Hermione的感情表示非常痛心和难过，然后她接受了道歉，一如既往地。

他们之间的事情看起来很好，虽说有点不自然。但这个“好”比起他们以前还有很长一段距离，而他们之间关系的变化是Harry依然不知道该怎么处理的。如果三人组的解散是如此缓慢、平静的事情，他可以伤心吗？还没到不能回头的地步，是吗？他能想办法挽救一下吗？

他不这么认为。他不知道他们的关系在没人发觉的情况下是怎么走到这步的。也许有人察觉到。也许Hermione有，只是没说。她和Ron分手后，她会开始做点什么事，当他们三个除了过去把他们粘合在一起外没有其它了。

在火车上，他们与Susan，Neville和Millicent一个隔间，McGonagall通知他们九月份返校后，Hermione与Millicent这位奇异的朋友结下了不解之缘。Harry从未因和Neville分到一个房间而这么开心过，鉴于其他返校就读八年级的男孩是Malfoy，Goyle，Zabini，还有那个兴奋过度的Ravenclaw，Boot。

不是说Harry排斥和Slytherin呆在一起......他只是不想和他们几个做室友。今年，他们中的很多人都很亲切，有礼貌，而且当Malfoy对他这样的时候，Harry总是不合时宜地想起自己在六年级该死的差点杀了他。 还有Harry去还山楂木魔杖时他的表情。还有当他们从有求必应屋灼热的恶魔之火中飞出来时，他的汗水的味道……

有时候，他一遍遍在脑海里回忆这一幕，试图弄清楚他腰上隐约感觉到的Malfoy的手指，究竟是真实还是他幻想的。那一刻，他感觉到他们之间所有的一切都被远远抛开了，他们的整个敌对历史都溶解在了Malfoy在Harry脖颈旁惊慌失措的气息中。

当他把这种感觉与他疲于应对、正在疏远的铁哥们Ron相比时，他不确定这些变化是源于他本人还是Ron和Malfoy。

当他和Hermione在迟来的“七年级”越来越亲近时，Ron看起来已经像是一个完全不同的人。也许他本来就是这么个人。如果他不是Harry的朋友，他会一直如此吗？有胆识、自信和快乐？

这个念头困扰了他。在他旁边，Hermione和Millicent进行了一场激烈的辩论，这场辩论包括了关于欧几里德和元素理论的魔鬼般快速反应和滔滔不绝，随着她们的争论越来越激烈：十二个该死的折叠方式和集合论以及渐近Arithmantic算术理论语义分析都冒出来了，看在梅林的份上。

Neville和Susan明显无视辩论，正分享着Hannah Abbott的一封信，只是看着就让Harry想吐。他甚至不能想象在火车上读信而不晕车。晕车这个毛病没人帮他克服。

然后随着火车摇晃，他倾身靠着窗户，决定不去想他和Ron的友谊是不是损害了Ron的生活。

还有他是否可以仅凭一次扫帚飞行来解释他与Draco Malfoy的所有过去。

-X-

“八年级，”McGonagall教授当天晚上说：“将每月与他们的前任院长进行最后的职业筹备会议。由于Switch教授只是Gryffindor的代理院长，我会亲自去见你们三个。”

她注视着三个Gryffindor，眼神包含警告。可能是警告他们三个，不要因为不知道自己今后的人生想干什么而给女校长惹麻烦。Hermione兴奋地几乎从沙发上摔下来。她对自己的生活善于规划，这让Harry十分羡慕。他仍然对假期的Ron事件感到愤慨，而她已经投身于永远从自己父母的记忆里消失的生活中。

如果他能做到像Hermione一样。那么也许他可以平静地看着Malfoy，不再纠结于那天晚上在Malfoy庄园时小Malfoy如果没有认出他，或者如果Harry在证人席上那样做，仅仅是因为他的潜意识想要相信这个世界不是非黑即白。

“我们在五年级时做了职业准备，”Susan说。她是唯一的Hufflepuff，其他人则在去年积极主动争取了，而Hufflepuff足以获得学徒或职位。虽然有一场战争。

McGonagall 噘起嘴唇。 “我不会忘记Bones女士。谢谢。请记住，你们将与整个七年级的学生竞争职位。由于你们的情况与其他学生有所不同，我们决定，除了NEWTs的学习，额外的帮助也不会少。”

“我听说Slughorn教授准备举办交友派对。”Daphne说，“即使对于不在Slug俱乐部的学生也是如此。真的吗？”

“确实如此，”McGonagall教授说。Daphne和Pansy对视着咧嘴笑了起来。 Boot也莫名其妙高兴起来。

“我已经被Granger小姐问过了，所以我会提醒你们，Hogwarts的教授会招收学徒，但是我们一般要求未来的Hogwarts教师和学徒之间有一个过渡期，以确保学生对能够处理各种事物。 ”

她顿了一下，精明地看着他们。 “我怀疑你们都有足够的学识通过考验期。因此，董事会同意放宽对八年级的要求。你们中任何一个想在Hogwarts申请学徒的人都必须在五月一日之前以书面形式提交你的申请。“

“好像真有什么学徒机会能提供给我们似的，”Zabini嘀咕道，但房间很安静，足够让McGonagall听到。

“时局变了，Zabini先生，”她说。 “我想提醒你记住这一点。现在，晚安了各位。”

肖像在她身后关闭时吱嘎作响。剩下他们十二个人留在公共休息室里，就好像他们从来不是来自四个不同学院一样——或者以Harry和Malfoy的情况来说，从来没有试图杀了对方和拯救对方似的。

Neville溜过来，嘴角露出一个笑容。 “你认为Sprout教授会接纳我吗？”

“显然，”Malfoy拖长腔调。

Hermione和Neville转向他，张大了嘴。而且，Harry因为这含蓄的赞美太惊讶了，以至于忘记了他最近不敢和Malfoy对视，也跟着看了过去。在他旁边，Zabini斜倚在一边对着自己的朋友，脸上露出愤怒的表情。Harry可以理解这一点。他正等着看戏娱乐一下。可它没有发生。

“真的吗？”Neville说，可能还没来得及阻止他自己就说出来了。

“真的，Longbottom，”Millicent粗鲁地说，根本没从她的算术占卜书里抬头。 “说实话。人们会认为你没有用一把神秘的剑杀死一条二十英尺长的蛇。”

Neville把自己从沙发上拽起来，傻笑着。 “真的。好吧，我要去温室了。 谢谢。”

没有Ron用娱乐性的爱好消遣分散他的注意力，Harry稳稳当当地完成了他的魔咒课作业。然而McGonagall教授关于额外的职业咨询的声明还烦扰着他。她会问他是否还在为成为一个傲罗而努力着，他会谈论他在魔药学方面的进步，特别是现在已经是他在Slughorn手下的第二年了。然后，她期待的会议在尴尬中结束了，而Harry拒绝离开，因为他爆发出尖叫，“我不想成为一个傲罗！”但他太像一个胆小鬼了，这些根本说不出来。

大家散开后公共休息室已经明亮了许多，除了Slytherin们仍然挤在一起，在壁炉旁形成一个保护圈子。他们似乎在谈判帮助像Abraxans这类人的功课奖励，今晚也不例外。 Millicent与Goyle在进行一场条件苛刻的讨价还价，涉及到的事情Harry不愿意去想。

他们离得足够远，Harry可以向Hermione表达自己的想法，至少不用担心来自他们的窃笑。他看着她计算出一些可怕的数学表达式，犹豫着是否打扰她。他确定这是一个愚蠢的问题，但它在他脑海里徘徊不绝。

“你认为我能从事什么职业，如果没有Voldemort？“他终于问道。

这是Hermione值得赞颂的地方，Voldemort的名字甚至不能够让她从算术占卜书里抬头。

“我不知道，Harry。你有这么多——”她停了一下，看起来很惊骇。

“怎么了？”

Slytherin们开始在房间对面咯咯地笑，尽管他知道他们听不见他，但他的脸变红了。也就是说，也许是Hermione引起他们的嘲笑——他不知道她为什么不说话了，但她脸上的表情告诉他，她刚刚意识到一些可怕的东西。一些他没想到的东西。

Hermione摇了摇头，把羊皮纸放在一边。 “来Hogwarts之前你喜欢什么？”

他不安地转过身来。 “我不知道。不多。去游乐园。科学。数学，有点。有一个十字架我很喜欢。”

Hermione脸上的表情只剩下痛心。她小心翼翼地说：“你被你与Voldemort的经历所改变。你还这么小，而且来Hogwarts之前你没有很多刺激因素让你明白自己的爱好。”

一阵耐人寻味的沉默。他花了一些时间来解析这些晦涩难懂的单词，并找出其中的含义。 “所以你的意思是现在的我不是真的我。我是Voldemort塑造出来的。”

Hermione把她的腿拉到她的屁股下面。这是当她准备一个长时间谈话时的姿势。她轻轻地摇摇头。 “我不知道，Harry。你认为你有一个适当的机会去学习热爱魔法的不同方面吗？你总是必须判断魔法在战斗中对你有多大的价值，而不是你多喜欢它。但是魔法不仅仅只是防御。它还有许多惊人的、卓越的方面......不花上你多年的时间你永远学不会它。而你没有这个机会。你只能学习你需要学习的东西。如果你有机会，我不知道你会喜欢什么。我也不认为你知道。”

他皱着眉头，盯着他魔咒论文上越滴越多的绿色墨水。 “你认为什么样的魔法最好？”

“所有的，”她苦笑着说。他想他应该猜到了这个。他给了她一个试探性的微笑，她补充说：“我想是算术占卜学。你可以用它做许多很棒的事情。魔咒创造，解咒，设置守卫魔阵...惊人的、无限的魔法。“

Harry皱起眉头。 “我对任何一个魔法分支都不是特别在行。”

“你没有时间去钻研它们中的任何一种。”

七年，没有时间。这似乎很可笑。当然，他有时间，只是他总是把更多的重视放在其他的事情上——在战争上，在Ron身上。他不能说这是一个不好的选择。现在他们的友谊正在走下坡路，但七年来，和Ron交朋友仍然是Harry一生中最聪明的事情。现在它变得脆弱又破损。它有过让Harry温暖起来的时候，现在却让他有一种凉飕飕的无力感，仿佛自己正在感冒。

也许今年他可以擅长一个魔法领域，能弥补Ron的缺席给他的伤害。他还剩下一个学期。然后他可以决定他想做什么。既然一切都这么糟糕了，采取行动永远不会太迟。

Hermione和Millicent的房间门打开了，Millicent的白猫跳出来，高声嚎叫。一些红色的东西罩在它的脸上。Hermione发出了痛苦的呻吟。

“那是你的内裤吗，Mill？”Pansy问，咯咯笑着。

Millicent已经跳了起来，试图把猫赶到角落。 “不，他们是Granger的。”

Hermione低声咒骂。坦率地说，Harry对于Hermione能够想到如此多单词及其组合给震撼了。然而，如果Hermione想要应付这个，Harry会和她在一条船上。

“Mill怎么知道你的内裤长什么样，Granger？”Zabini说。

“Peep！”Millicent吼着白猫的名字。当Neville进来时，猫从她的双腿之间钻过去，直冲肖像洞撞过去，差点把Neville撞得屁股朝天。

“谁的内裤在那只猫头顶上，”Neville说着，竖起拇指从他的肩膀上指过去，那肖像在他身后关上。“红色的。”

Hermione又一次发出痛苦的呻吟。她跳了起来。 “我想我的算术占卜学笔记落在图书馆了。”

“我也去，”Harry迅速回应。他们十二个人待在这里目前看起来相处得不错，即使考虑到他们来自不同的学院，但他不认为接下来一整晚都会很好。

“太他妈羞耻了。” 当他们走出公共休息室的时候，她说，“毫无疑问，明天早上一些无聊的Slytherin将在魁地奇球场上找到那些内裤。然后把他们张榜公布，人人都会知道我的屁股大小了。”

“我们可以用活点地图找到Peep。”Merlin，这猫的名字太他妈蠢了（译者：peep是“偷窥”的意思）。

Hermione哼了一声，摇了摇头。现在猫已经溜了很久了，可能在Slytherin的领土上。 “我讨厌那只该死的猫。我的长袍上到处都是他的白毛，他对一切都大惊小怪。今天早上，我的魔杖发出警报的嗡嗡声，他当时正从Millicent的床上撕下一个挂着的衣服，试图逃跑。Crookshanks（Hermione的猫）爱他，不知道为什么。我想他们可能成为——呃。”

“朋友？”Harry满怀希望地提出。

她耸耸肩。 “Crookshanks成年了，他爱怎么花自己的时间是他的事情。”

他们慢慢下楼，从刻苦学习中摆脱出来，跳过了移动扶梯。Harry不确定他们要去哪里，但他并不急于回来。他习惯于总是有一些需要他注意的事情那种节奏。Hermione有点放松，所以他假定他应该提一下那个禁忌的话题，只要把那件事给解决了。 “我们进来的时候看到的那个，是Ron的猫头鹰吗？”

她紧闭着嘴唇，然后放弃了，叹了口气。 “你认识它，Harry。”

“那是怎么回事？”

她给了他一个苦笑，然后突然改变了他们的方向，走向通往北翼的走廊和废弃的死灵术教室。皮皮鬼拒绝靠近它，这完全使它更加吸引了那些不怕黑魔法残渣缠绕的高年级生。

“没什么，像往常一样。另一个关于他圣诞假期干了傻事的道歉，还有一个慷慨激昂的关于打击黑巫师多么有价值的宣言——毫无疑问是Alastor Gumboil棒呆了的目标训练班的结果——最后用一个他很抱歉来提醒我我们没有一个圆满的结局，他很高兴我们仍然是朋友。”

Harry哼了一声。说Ron和Hermione不能开花结果就像在说Crookshanks 和人鱼相处得很好。不知何故，尽管在约会时他们的争论不休——有时，Harry不敢回想起格里莫广场的那些特殊夜晚，这对情侣的性*爱——他们的分手迅速、干脆，而且只有极少的哭泣（全部发生在Ron身上）。

“我只是觉得，他在为他还没有做的事情道歉。这让我感到不安。”

当Harry鼓起勇气要把Ron告诉他的事情和Hermione说时，他们正好在古老的死灵教室旁边，靠近挂着梅林画像的走廊，在这么黑暗无声之时，画像们都试图入睡，但还没如愿。在Harry的对面，天花板上挂着的查德里火炮队海报被黑暗中的“荧光闪烁”那明亮的橙色光芒覆盖了。

“你知道Lavender申请了傲罗训练班吗？”

Hermione停了下来。她的脚步声回荡了一下，可能是因为死灵教室残余黑魔法导致的，“不知道。”

“我想你当然也不知道她的申请通过了，”他补充说。

“不，”她又说，这次更安静了。她的眉头皱起来，仿佛她正在接受这件事，试图处理它。她呼出一口粗气。 “她在最后一战中战斗得很好。”

“她把那个狼人干掉了——”他停了下来，不确定该怎么说。她脖子扭到一边，脸色看起来不太好，也没有转过身来。这太沉重了，因为狼人所做的事情毁了一切Lavender所珍视的。但是，Lavender奋起了，为自己所珍视的东西而战斗。如果Ron从中看到了一些激烈而有吸引力的东西，Harry甚至不能理直气壮地责怪他。他也看到了。只是他不想和她睡觉。

“Ron会成为一个优秀的傲罗，”Hermione最终说。 “他非常擅长不断的关注别人（讽刺Ron关注拉文德）。”

Harry 噎住了。 “Hermione！”他说，但他笑了起来。

她耸了耸肩，不后悔说了这个，当他们经过Lake女士的画像时把嘴唇紧紧地闭上了，因为她正狠狠地瞪着他们。另外，当他们走出画廊的时候，他很确定他们的感情都回来了，希望Ron能和他们在一起，尽管他们都知道Ron以傲罗为起点比较好。

有时候，少了Ron是非常不自然的。就像他们三个都是用同样的分子制造的，甚至在他离得很远时，他们也能以觉得自己不完整的方式感觉到他。

“我不想成为一个傲罗，”Hermione过了会才说，Harry知道这不是因为Lavender或Ron这类事。Hermione只是厌倦了战斗，Harry可以理解这一点。 “我从来都不想。”

“我知道，”他说。

一个混乱的声音引起了他们的注意，他们吓得跳起来，好像他们还是三年级，没有活点地图和常识。Hermione咯咯笑了起来，把手捂在嘴上，笑眯了眼睛。为什么事情要改变呢？ Harry想着。在这样的时刻，他想起了Hogwarts的不可思议与新奇，以及它总是如同家一般的感觉。他唯一感觉像家一样的地方。

他可以闭上眼睛，听着Hermione咯咯的笑，想象他们才一年级。或者他可以关闭这些想法，只回忆Malfoy睁大的惊恐的眼睛，感觉到他的膝盖压在Harry的大腿上面，好像他是控制扫帚的人，而不是Harry。

混乱的声音越来越近，随之而来的是一阵骚动的喵喵声，Harry挑起了一个眉毛，无声地询问Hermione。她点点头，跑起来，好像Norris太太真的可以在这段时间让他们难过一样。

他们冲下了楼梯，毫不留情地左拐右拐，不去管他们在哪里结束，而是享受着甩开Norris太太的游戏。前面有一间教室的门半开着，微弱的蓝光透进走廊。他抓住Hermione的手，把她拉进去。他们靠在门上，气喘吁吁，大笑起来。

她把头转向他，展开一个小小的傻笑。 “你这愚蠢的坏蛋。”

他笑了。气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽，但是快乐。如果他不看另一边，他就不会注意到他只是其中的一个。 “你跟着我呢。”

当他平复了呼吸时，他想起了那道蓝色的光芒。Hermione已经在四处寻找它的来源。

“哦！这是他们用来教Sympathetic魔法的地方。看那里 ——那边那个架子上的蜡制小玩偶。在一些麻瓜的不幸事故发生之后，两百年来一直没有再作为教室利用了。我在霍格沃茨，一段校史里读过——梅林的胡子，那是什么？”

“衣柜。”

Hermione倒抽一口气。 “是一个镜子，你这傻瓜。”镜子反射出的蓝色光芒，让整个房间里充满了柔和、诡异的色彩。

他跟着她的目光立即认出了它。 “哦，他妈的。这个该死的镜子！”

“你认出来了？它是干什么的？“但她已经走向它。

在他可以把她拉回来之前，Hermione站在它的前面，眯着眼睛看顶部的字母。 “我不显示真相，显示的是......世界原本的模样？”她凝视着它，不由自主地退后一步，睁大了眼睛。她的嘴巴在颤抖，然后强迫自己移开目光。

Harry冲过来，抱住她。 “你看见他们了？”他问。

他感觉到Hermione的头靠在他胸前摇晃。 “没有。不，这就是可怕的地方。我只看到自己成了算术占卜学的大师，出了书，有一个搭档。还有Crookshanks。你在那里，Ron也是。我根本没有看到我的父母。”

“但他们很安全，”Harry提醒她。 “你救了他们。你爱他们，足够了。只是他们没在你最深的渴望中，并不意味着你是一个坏女儿。”

“他们不记得一个见鬼的女儿，”她喃喃地说。他有点希望她能大哭一场。她甚至没有好好哭过一次。但也许她真的不需要。正如Hermione的词汇变化证明的那样，战争改变了人们。 “你看到了什么？”

他从她的肩膀看过去，困惑地凝视着。Hermione感觉到他僵硬了，移开目光回头看去，好像她能看到他所看到的一样。 “呃。”

“你看到了什么？”

“我不认为它适用于我。我——什么都没看到。”

“什么都没有？它是空白的？”

“我只是看到了……我自己。现在。就像我在一面正常的镜子面前。”

她手肘撞一下Harry的肋骨。 “你想和班上的同学分享一下吗，Potter先生？”

他打了个寒战。“这听起来完全像McGonagall教授。太恶心人了。”

在他们身后，衣柜剧烈地摇晃着，今晚第二次，Harry被一个可恶的毛骨悚然的声音吓了一跳。他是一个成年人，看在梅林的份上，他击败了Voldemort。一个衣柜里的老鼠不应该让他跳到空中。

衣柜再次嘎嘎作响，这次他可以肯定地说不是老鼠。 “你认为这次是什么？”Hermione问道。她已经从袖子里抽出她的魔杖。

“Hermione，真的......”他说。

他们某种程度上因为这次愚弄般的突袭而变得像以前一样警惕。

虽然他不能否认，他的嘴唇上也没有一个“阿拉霍洞开”让他合不拢。什么都没有，像一个绝佳的谜团。Hermione的魔杖完全抽出来，衣柜门也开了。有什么东西重重地砸在地上，Hermione尖叫着，然后用手捂住了自己的嘴巴不让声音出来。血淋淋、半腐烂的Granger夫妇倒在地板上。他被这气味熏窒息了，捂住自己的嘴，把Hermione拉开。

“幻形怪，”他喘着气说。 “只是一个幻形怪。”

“他们不是我最深的渴望，至少仍然是我最大的恐惧，”她喃喃地说，但她不会回头看那些尸体了，甚至不去理睬。他把她推到一边，接近幻形怪。但随后它演变成了——

“他妈的！”

Hermione听到他的咒骂而转过头来，但是她现在离得够远，幻形怪没有注意到她的关注。他听到她倒抽一口气。 “Harry，”她低声说。

“好吧。”这就是它的全部了。因为他的幻形怪是他本人。此刻的他。就像在一个正常的镜子里看自己。

他站在那里，僵硬的，心跳砰砰地跳。他的幻形怪也瞪回来。

“滑稽滑稽！”Hermione挥动魔杖。

幻形怪变成了Harry和Malfoy抱在一起接吻，Hermione哼了一声。

这应该是滑稽可笑的，Harry想。它真的应该是那样。但现在这一幕某种程度上让他有一点勃*起的感觉。

他因为自己出乎意料的反应而有点惊慌失措，他花了一点时间才明白刚刚所发生的事情的严重性。他心中最深的渴望和他最大的恐惧——

他动了动喉结。  “这意味着什么？”

Hermione犹豫了一下，挥了挥魔杖，完全消散了Harry-Malfoy幻形怪。 “我不知道。厄里斯魔镜和幻形怪可以表现出深刻的涵义，但是它们不能被放到一个模型中解释。只有你自己才真正知道如何解析图像。”

“对，”他点了点头。 “但是，我怎么能成为我自己最大的恐惧和最深的渴望呢？”

对此她没有答案。


	2. 升华

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：8568字

  
**_章节文本_ **

**_02.升华_ **   
**_从固体跳过液体状态直接变成气体_ **

 

-X-

 

 

“如果不做傲罗，那么治疗师怎么样？”

两个半小时的职业筹备会议过去，McGonagall教授被激怒了。

“不，”Harry说。 “我不想看人死亡。”

他一直希望看到Dumbledore，但是她办公桌后面的画框都是空的，其他校长的画像里也没有隐藏着白胡子或紫色长袍的一角。他像被一个“Dumbledore在哪里”的魔法游戏所阻碍，寻找着戴红色巫师帽、穿条纹长袍的校长究竟隐藏在哪个茶话会上。

“也许你有一个绝佳创意的损招急于表达？有一个体面的神奇艺术和小说的市场提供给你。”

“不幸的是，没有什么急于表达的创意损招。”除非算上从Hermione的“滑稽滑稽”中看到那令人不安的和Malfoy亲吻的场景。他无法停止回忆他们曾经每一个互动的细节。回想从Harry在摩金夫人长袍店遇到他的那一刻，直到在有求必应屋那个被无限放大的时刻，他以为自己快要死了，却渴望那一刻长存。

他们一前一后骑在扫帚上飞行逃离，那些扑在脖颈上热烈而急促的呼吸，他飙升的肾上腺素，他腰上Malfoy的手和——

“Potter先生，”McGonagall说。 “鉴于你的历史（为战争付出了这么多），你可以坦率地做任何你喜欢的事，只要你自己专心于它，但是首先，你得专心于它。如果你不能弄清楚你想做什么这个问题，你将如何做到这一点？”

他打了个寒战。 “这正是我所担心的。”

“我可不同意。”

“我不想弄清楚，因为我只是我自己。”

McGonagall教授看起来有点难过。她犹豫了一下，张开嘴，然后一个家养小精灵突然冒出来，把他们从不自在的状况中解脱了，嚎哭起来：“校长一定要马上过来！淘气的皮皮鬼！淘气的学生！”

“哦，看在梅林的份上。Potter先生，留在这里。我会回来的，我们会在你离开我的办公室之前给你挑一个合适的职位。”这更像一个命令而不是激励，但他照样点了点头。

校长办公室变化不大，依然是三层，迂回的圆形，还有朝向魁地奇球场的窗户。在所有其他涉及到McGonagall的，是她以前的办公室用变形术移到了这里，和那个小小的羊毛和猫毛制成的帽子、叮当球一起，被整齐地摆放在书桌上的一张猫床上。

“我承认这是Gryffindor职业筹备会议最可笑的一个。Granger和Longbottom至少对自己的将来有一些想法。我发现自己并不惊讶你是这样。”

Harry磕嚓一下站直了。他几乎忘记了那个声音。 “Snape教授。”

画像冷笑了一下，Harry很高兴画师准确地抓住了他的神态。也许对于他皮肤的颜色画得太白了，然而在别的方面非常准确。

“你看起来精神很好。”

“饶了我，”Snape说。他抱臂环胸，因Harry过于礼貌的态度盯了Harry一会，然后穿过画上的魔药实验室工作台，走到凳子边。 “你没有足够的耐心成为治疗师，Potter。不是说让你为工作为艺术献身，或者其他任何什么东西。我只是想知道——你会为社会做贡献吗？”

Harry的拳头紧握着，但是他把它们控制在自己身侧，躲开了Snape油腻的目光。 “你当然能轻易地谈论耐心这个话题，鉴于你已经死了。”要么是被施了魔法的见鬼的画像想这样说他，要么是Snape本人想这么说。他明明已经为社会做出了贡献。

Snape挥了挥手，驳斥了这个争论和Harry的生活方式。 “然而我不知怎么地，还懂得设法培养和经营自己的职业。你竭尽全力去做一个闲散的人这点，简直是James Potter的翻版。当然，你父亲会为此感到骄傲的。”

“我觉得经历了去年以后，我理应拥有一些休闲时光。”

“哦，是的，当然。我太傻了。我忘了你是遭受战争的唯一巫师。成熟点，Potter。与此同时，找份工作。”

“我计划着，”Harry咬牙说出。

“赞美梅林。也许你可以去找Rosmerta女士（三把扫帚女老板）求职，因为我们现在似乎没有任何新生的Dark Lord，而你没有其他适销对路的技能。”

Harry怒视他。 “我已经完成了使命。我想做一些意想不到的事情，而不是人们所期望和要求的。”直到他说了出来，他才意识到这想法多么真实——然后，他顿住了，嘴巴微微张开着，领悟了。这一定是幻形怪表达的意思。他害怕维持原样。

但是，他最深的渴望呢？那是什么？Snape还在向他喷射嘲讽，但他不理睬。他怎么能既恐惧又渴望呢？就在他问自己这个问题时，答案就浮上来了。真的，他应该一直都知道的，他只是想成为他自己。

不是什么垃圾大难不死的男孩，没有Voldemort，没有食死徒，没有狗屁预言。只是Harry。

但是说真的，真正的Harry Potter是怎么样的呢？不——不是他现在这样。他现在仍然过着英国巫师界为他雕刻的生活。他正在取得他的NEWTs证书，然后他很可能最终在傲罗部报道，不管他是否真的想要，只是因为他被人们期望这样，Ron就是这样的。接着，他会娶Ginny，他们会重新建造一个悲剧的、平淡乏味的家庭，最终被记录在戈德里克山谷永垂不朽的大理石墓碑上。

他畏缩了。Ginny确实看起来很像他的妈妈。但这是他被人们所期望、预料的未来。他害怕像那样度过自己的一生。

什么东西是人们意料之外的？那就是他想要的。

门打开了。Hogwarts的声音随着McGonagall靴子的咔哒声飘了进来。 “我很抱歉，Potter先生。学校北翼似乎有一个幻形怪出没。他们一定是在我们把北翼修理好之前乘虚而入的。”

他抬头看着她，含糊地点点头。Snape仍然斜视着他，像曾经那样讨厌，让人反感。 “出乎意料的啊，我的小饭桶，”Harry听到Snape低声嘟哝着什么，他几乎肯定其中包括了“Dumbledore”这个词。McGonagall教授气得鼻孔大开，但她不想理画像Snape。

“也许飞行方面可以，”McGonagall教授说，接上他们离开时的话题。 “或者，职业魁地奇选手？你的技巧还保留着，还有过几年的练习，我毫不怀疑你会有一个好的开始。蒙特罗斯喜鹊队不错，如果你不介意的话……”

“魔药，”Harry说，直直地盯着Snape深邃的眼睛。 “我想成为魔药学教授。”

办公室安静了下来。即便是正在打瞌睡的校长们也停止了打鼾。McGonagall教授眨了眨眼睛。 “对不起，Potter先生，我想我可能听错了。你刚刚说——”

“魔药，”他重复道。 “是的。”

“你不可能是认真的，”Snape说，假装漫不经心，但他已经离开了油漆高脚凳，紧紧贴着画框，找了个最佳位置盯着他们。接下来，他伸长脖子朝另一幅画像探去，好像Dumbledore就躲在画框之间，然后会突然弹出来告诉Harry这是多么的疯狂，但是Dumbledore并没有来，可能还会觉得事情的转折十分有趣。

“我是认真的，”Harry说。 “这是我想要的。”

没有人曾预料过会是这样。然后，他会证明给Snape看，毕竟他还活着。Harry怀疑当一个人已经死了的时候，还能在魔药领域更进一步，而如果他让Snape在已经腐烂的时候仍然让自己感到自卑，那他真失败。

“Potter先生，我确实要赞扬你的决定。但是魔药的学徒资格极难取得。在英国只剩下几位大师，而Slughorn教授不会接纳任何人做学徒。他即将退休。”

“我不想要Slughorn的指导。我想要Snape教授的。”

McGonagall教授顿住。她看着他，好像他真的神志不清了。 “Potter先生......Snape教授已经死了。”

“我就在这里。”两人都转过头去看那幅画像。

他又一次站在画框前，用他透亮的苝黑眼睛瞪着他们。画师甚至没费心把这颜色和另一种颜色混在一起，只是让它淡出墙壁上的绿色灯光打在他的眼睛上。

“他仍然是个魔药大师，”Harry说。 “他死了以后也不会忘掉知识，对吗？”他转向Snape教授，假笑着。 “你没忘记，对吗？”

“当然没有。”

Harry回头看女校长。 “我想成为魔药教师，”他重复道。 “这就是我的选择。”

她叹了口气，怒视她背后Snape的画像，似乎明白了Harry究竟是怎么恰好把自己投入了他毫无疑问最厌恶的东西上。很好。她厌倦了，目光重新回到Harry身上。 “你看起来很坚定。”

“是的。”

“这将需要你的魔药NEWTs成绩是O。你觉得在五个月内你能完全掌握七年的魔药内容吗？”

天哪。“我能。”

Snape喷了喷鼻息。McGonagall教授的表情有点悲痛。 “Potter先生，呃，也许你会需要准备一个应急计划。”

他们面面相觑好一会儿，谁也没有说他的任何应急计划确实会发挥作用，在六月份到来之前。他会成为一位魔药大师，这听起来很可笑。那么他最终成为一名傲罗......太可怕了。到目前为止，他还没有真正深思熟虑过这个问题，但他现在这么一想，他知道他不想和傲罗沾一点边。除了打击黑巫师、保卫魔法界之外，他还需要精通一些其他的事。

“我会为此去公关一下的，”他耸了耸肩说。 “显然，人们很喜欢听我发言。”

“我想你不愿意有一个被人瞩目的职业。”

她是对的。他真的，真的不愿意。 “想要成功的动力更大了。我可以做Snape教授的学徒吗？“

“这将取决于Snape教授，”她说，眼神闪烁着。

他们都转过去看画像，画像Snape以深不可测的目光瞪回Harry。一阵冗长、令人不安的沉默扩散开，但对于画像来说，这可能并不是什么值得不安的东西。

终于，Snape开口了：“如果Potter先生真的，靠着梅林或上帝的恩典，能够在他的NEWTs魔药考试上获得一个O的话，那我就会接受他作为学徒，毕竟就算没有别的，他也有娱乐我的价值。别忘了，正如你所说，Potter先生，我手上有相当多的时间。”

但你可没有，这是Snape的潜在意思。Harry朝他瞪大了眼睛，想弄清楚这的确是Snape的想法，还是Harry误解了他。至少他不会被迫成为一个傲罗了。即使不得不花时间与画像Snape一起，听起来也比傲罗更好。毕竟三年后他就可以远离Snape，但如果他选择了傲罗，他将永远是一个傲罗。

当Harry和Hermione都坦白他们无意进魔法部加入他的时候，Ron会说什么？他会伤心吗？或松一口气？

“这可真是见所未见，”McGonagall教授说，Harry三个小时的职业筹备会议中，她不断的尝试让他放弃特立独行，这让她十分疲倦， “但是，如果Snape教授同意了，并且如果你能取得学徒资格，那么......”她耸耸肩，这动作对她来说完全不同寻常。

“他做不到的，”Snape说，不容许有人质疑他。 “也许这个Hogsmeade周，Potter先生应该顺便走访一下Twilfit，为自己下次上新闻头条准备一套新的长袍。”

Harry瞪着他。 “现在过个嘴瘾吧，Snape教授。当我穿上学徒长袍时，你可就笑不出来了。”

Snape阴险地一笑。 “我们走着瞧。”

-X-

Harry走下滴水怪兽雕像的楼梯，笔直地撞上了Malfoy。他的胸膛温暖而结实。他们的嘴巴几乎碰了一下。只是因为当搜捕队抓到他们时，Malfoy没有指认他给Voldemort，他就被Malfoy吸引了？这是不是有点怪怪的。

或者也许他一直被Malfoy吸引着，但他太正直地以为他之所以关注Malfoy，是因为Malfoy总是做一些类似假扮摄魂怪的事情让他跳脚。或者，他根本没有被Malfoy吸引，直到Hermione的“滑稽滑稽”黑色幽默显现出来，他瞬间迷上了Malfoy。

Harry不知道。但他想要。哦，去他妈的。他的大脑紧紧揪住了这份渴望，在惊慌失措和鞭笞自己之间徘徊。他被他吸引住了。他被Malfoy吸引住了。

Malfoy猛地推开他，他跌撞在墙上。他花了好长时间才想起Malfoy不喜欢他，这种时候，他对自己的小心思大惊小怪就显得很荒谬。

“看着点路，Potter，”Malfoy低声嘟哝着，但是声音没有任何情绪。他全神贯注于伸长脖子左顾右盼，以至于不能好好走螺旋楼梯。这让Harry恼火。梅林，他为什么要在乎呢？或许因为Malfoy不再一直关注他。老习惯很容易就回归了。而Malfoy的可疑行径重演并不困难。

“你在这里干什么，Malfoy？”

Malfoy把注意力转回Harry身上。 “校长约我过来。”

“你又不是Gryffindor学院的。”

“哦，眼力真好，Potter。接下来你会告诉我，我又不是Weasley。”

Harry翻了翻眼睛。该死的混蛋。他们甚至不能在Malfoy不讽刺人的前提下有一段正常的英语交流，因为讽刺和侮辱是一个Malfoy脱口而出的。

他推开Malfoy，同时试图将他从脑海中推开。他返回了七楼，有些恐慌。刚才他真的说了他想成为魔药教授？难道没有人提醒他他魔药学得很垃圾吗？

他必须在五个月内学会所有的内容——他咽了咽口水——这是不可能的。即使以Gryffindor囫囵吞枣的标准......也就是说，除非他有一本特定的书。 Harry绕道离开。

他停在那个巨怪傻巴拿巴挂毯前，盯着他对面墙壁的空白处。有求必应屋还会继续工作吗？他开始踱步。我需要找到混血王子的书……

一道门出现了。他小心翼翼地走近。周围的空气比其他地方温暖。他把手放在门上，感觉又热又干。门把手是铁的，烫得不能触摸。他退后，重重地咽了咽口水。他考虑过这个；他再次踱步。我需要一个地方来学习魔药……

出现了一扇新门。他走近它。它很灼热，手柄太烫而无法触摸。

他接着踱步。我需要一个地方，任何地方……

一道门出现了。空气都灼热起来。手柄依然烫得不能触摸。

该死的。没有混血王子的书要怎么学习魔药？他真是一个蠢货。  
  
-x-

在八年级休息室里，Hermione正在读Ron寄过来的另一封信，紧蹙着眉，脸上挂着心烦意乱。Harry进来时她抬起了头，表情变得激动起来。 “一个人与Weasley分手后要如何处理他们之间的友谊？”她问。 “我确定我完全不知道怎么搞定它。”

Harry显然也不懂。

“不怪你。”

他们转身对Malfoy皱着眉头，看着Malfoy从肖像洞进来，在Harry看来Malfoy的表情实在太愉快了。为什么Harry不能也高高兴兴呢？到目前为止，他见鬼的绝对值得这个。

“如果需要帮助的话，我可以帮你摆脱他。”

“你的意思不是要杀了Ron吧？”Harry说。

Malfoy给了他不可理喻的一瞥。 “有趣的是，这竟然是你的第一反应。”他转向Hermione。 “如果你真的想摆脱他，你可以暗示你在自己众多的预言课里，其中一次在预言球中看到你和我睡了。我敢打赌，在圣诞节或生日那天，你会接到一张让你解脱的卡片。”

让Harry恼怒的是，Hermione的嘴角悄悄上扬了一下。 “你真恶心，Malfoy。你这么做想得到什么？”

他耸了耸肩，露出一个微笑。 “不必真的做任何事情，就惹怒Weasley。”他顿了一下，瞥了Hermione一眼。 “Granger，我什么都不会做。我不和女巫做。别拜倒在我的长袍下。”

Harry兴奋起来，随后又为自己刚刚的反应而羞恼。Malfoy有些得意忘形地经过他们，仿佛整个Malfoy家族在刚刚结束的战争中不是失败的一方，而Harry度过了自己一半的清醒时刻和三分之一的睡觉时间，思考他在用自己的生命做些什么见鬼的破事。 “你为什么这么开心，Malfoy？”

Malfoy微微一笑，缓缓地牵动唇瓣，露出一排漂亮的、不怎么完美的白色牙齿，也可能牵动的是Harry的心。他笑得弧度有点过头，犬牙被完完全全展露出来，静静地戳在红润的下唇上，Harry为何从没意识到这是多么的色情？他的欲望沉甸甸地下坠。

他们串联式的扫帚飞行，恶魔之火，在他的脖颈旁惊恐的呼吸，湿润的手紧握着他的下腹……尖尖的牙齿咬他的耳垂……

梅林，他绝对是疯了。

“因为我现在自由了。”

可我也自由了，但我却不高兴，Harry想着，盯着Malfoy溜进他和Goyle的卧室。Harry转向Hermione。 “我也自由了，对不对？”

Hermione凝视他。 “哦，Harry......”

哦。这不是正确的反应，他不该这样。 “Ron这次又说了什么？”他很快问道。

她知道他在转移话题，但也就随他去了。 “详细解释他与Lavender的培训伙伴关系。他为什么觉得我会在乎Lavender最擅长烘焙什么糕点，以及哪一天她带来油条、哪一天带来馅饼？”

Harry皱起了鼻子。 “就像在解释她和他很般配。显而易见的，“他补充说，想着Ron和Lavender可能都有分享细节的那种怪癖。

Hermione咧嘴笑了一下。 “你跟McGonagall教授的会议怎么样？她有没有说服你做治疗师？”

“绝对没有。”他低头盯着自己的书，咒骂自己是个白痴。成为一个傲罗并没有错。这是他曾经做的事情。他可以擅长它。那可能挺好。

但那会很乏味的。

那正是英国魔法界对他的期望，但他不想继续照着他们的期望做任何事。“而且，Snape教授正在他的画像中。”

Hermione笑了，但看上去有点迷惑。 “他还好吗？”

“如果你死了以后是那种待遇，我想你也会挺好。他的画像里有一个实验室。”

“那我确定他很愉快了。”

“我在思考你上个星期说的那些，如果我有时间去尝试，我可能会擅长什么。我觉得我想那样做。我不想成为‘Harry Potter，大难不死的男孩，只是一个在其它方面平庸无奇的人’，所以我想，我可能会擅长魔药。”

Hermione脸上的表情冻结了。 “但你不擅长。”

“这也是McGonagall教授的回应。我觉得唯一一个没有斥责我的人就是我自己，而我也快忍不住了。Snape因为我竟然考虑他的职业而觉得被侮辱了。”

Hermione终于找到了她的声音。 “但是Harry，你不——你打算怎么做——但 Slughorn教授不会接受学徒。他就要退休了。”

Harry假笑。 “Snape教授不退休。他好着呢。”

Hermione放下羽毛笔，紫色的墨水开始在她的笔记上流淌。她发现后，在所有的纸张被毁坏之前草草地施了咒语。 “Harry，你疯了吗？”

他考虑过这个。 “也许吧。很可能。我只知道我不想当傲罗，因为每个人都期待我那样，而且我想知道像你一样真正热爱一个魔法领域的感觉。我想说不定我可以学会热爱魔药。我的幻形怪说我最害怕现在的自己，所以也许我真正喜欢的是我以前从未想过的东西。我必须知道。我不能维持原样。”

Hermione皱起了眉头。她脸上的表情，是每当她看到书里有些悲伤的内容时才会出现的。 “好吧，Harry。如果这是你想要的，你知道我会支持你。当然，我绝不会因为我最好的朋友决定成为一个学者而感到难过。但是，你怎么才能赶上进度来得到一个O？”

他做了个鬼脸。 “显然，学习。我走过有求必应屋，看看混血王子的书是否还——”

“Harry，你不能！”她低声说，靠过来以防任何在场的Slytherin听到他们的谈话。

他耸了耸肩，辩护道。 “我没有打开门。我感觉它仍然在着火。”

“当然它还在着火！”

“无论情况如何，我必须从头开始，”他说。 “补习魔药。我觉得我又绕回来了。”

她咧嘴一笑。 “上一次你补习魔药，那是一场无法挽回的灾难。”

是那样，没错。但是他没有必要详谈过去。未来是现在塑造的，过去的一切已经腐烂。 “我能做到，Hermione。我知道我可以。”

Hermione叹了口气。 “如果你有任何希望的话，你需要知道魔药制作背后的理论依据，而Snape只在一二年级讲解这些知识。”

Harry打了个寒战。 “如果我在NEWTs之前读完七年的教科书，我会有希望吗？”

“很可能没有，”Hermione说，没有一丝歉意。 “魔药制作不只是一门科学，它是一门艺术。有规则，但规则是如此广泛、细致和灵活，它可能需要花费一生的时间来学习一个简单的提神剂。魔药大师理解了理论，并用他们的直觉参透剩下的东西。”

“那人们怎么学习这些东西？”他说。生活有时候太烦了。他挫败地倒在沙发垫子上，叹了口气。如果他因为魔药不够好而去当傲罗，他可能会像Lockhart一样疯掉。

“这不是一个可以自学的学科。你应该向大师或真正理解这些理论的人学习。Slughorn恐怕是唯一留在英国的大师之一。”

他揉了揉鼻子。 “可能他会是一个很好的导师？”Slughorn很难消受大剂量工作。在他身边会很累。

她咬着下唇。 “Hogwarts真的只剩下两个学生理解这个理论并且能力足以教给其他人。但我正忙于自己的研究。”

Hermione的支支吾吾是一个可怕的迹象。 “那个刚刚离开的……”

Hermione的嘴角扬起了一个弧度，这绝对是一个傻笑。 “Malfoy。”

课外时间与Malfoy待一起是个可怕的主意。举例说，他很可能会享受它。直到Malfoy对Hermione的父母做出了一些伤人的评价，这是比以前更为禁忌的话题。难道他会站在Malfoy身边，为了更好的利益——或者至少是为了他自己更大的利益，将自己奇怪的欲望掩藏在袍子里？他能否把自己被Malfoy吸引了这种事隐藏得足够久，足以向Malfoy学完所有知识？

可以肯定的是，Harry对自己没那么大信心，但是他们坐在这里的时间越长，Hermione紧咬下唇的担心模样，和她扫视他脸部寻求反应的样子，显而易见，这就是他必须做的事情。他现在是一个成年人，如果他要实现他所想要的，他需要寻求帮助。

当这个决定想好了后，在某种程度上他被解放了。他害怕着手进行魔药学徒学习，但感觉它……是对的。这一刻他醍醐灌顶，他想，当他抛弃了他的魔药成绩很渣的部分，而只是想着他自己很棒的那部分时。


	3. 煅烧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：5240字

**_章节文本_ **

**_03.煅烧_ **

**_在没有空气施加到矿石和其他固体材料上的热处理过程中引起热离解，相变或除去挥发性组分_ **

-X-

尽管他已经下定决心，他还是有点害怕真正接近Malfoy。但是他会好好调整，到本周结束之前，他将会说服自己搞定这件事。成为傲罗的噩梦会是最后一个备选方案。任何事情都比这好。即便是魔药。即便是当Snape三年的学徒。

Malfoy倾向于把他的晚餐匆匆抓起来，然后带回到公共休息室，Harry一直认为这是好事，因为这样他就不必与他共用一张桌子，但现在他想知道在他身边会是什么样子，和他一起玩Snap（Aussiy：查了下，好像是某款麻瓜游戏），跟他讨论魁地奇。做他的朋友。不只是朋友。

危险的想法。但同时，他总是从危险中感觉到兴奋。

为了避开旁观者，Harry在大厅门外等他。即便是在走路的时候，Malfoy的餐桌礼仪也是完美无缺的。他正在撕下一块面包，只在这一片上涂抹黄油，半空中浮着黄油和一把餐刀。

“Malfoy——等等。”

Malfoy回头，但并没有停下来。他戴着他的阅读专用眼镜。为什么Harry以前从来没有注意过他戴了眼镜呢，他不得不承认，他戴眼镜挺迷人的。

“怎么了，Potter？”

他走到他旁边，与他保持步伐一致。黄油小刀继续跟着他们，但Malfoy没再吃了。 “我……”

事实上，当他现在确实采取行动时，他真的完全不知道怎么去问Malfoy寻求帮助。他们又不是哥们。

“我需要帮助。来自你的。”

Malfoy皱了皱眉头。 “你这态度真友好。”

Harry简短地闭了闭眼睛平复心情。这真是一个愚蠢的主意。 “我告诉McGonagall我想成为魔药教授。所以现在我需要我的魔药NEWTs成绩是O，Hermione很忙，你是唯一足够聪明能向我解释魔药理论的人。”他犹豫了。接下来的话说出来很困难：“我在求你。我的未来全靠这个。”

他什么时候在Malfoy身边变得如此神经质？

Malfoy这下停住了，黄油餐刀也停了下来。他把精致玻璃水瓶的瓶盖拧开，呷了一口。他说：“Potter，你神志不清了吗？你魔药课就是垃圾。”

Harry 撅起嘴唇。 “你不是。”

Malfoy耸耸肩。 “没错，但是我正在为争取一个变形术学徒资格做准备。我没有时间教你魔药。我也不在乎。”

所以那就是他去见McGonagall的原因。 “我会给你报酬。”

Malfoy一副不可置信的样子。 “我要那么多钱干什么？”

“那我可以用另一种方式给你报酬。”

这让Malfoy顿住了，Harry才意识到自己说了什么，他的脸立即灼烧起来。Malfoy上下打量Harry，像是他正在考虑是否要将商品收入囊中。他假笑着，但这次不是对Hermione那样友好、被娱乐到的笑容。

“我的意思是，我也可以在某些事情上帮到你。”

“那你有没有一点点的擅长变形？”Malfoy问。他再次呷了一口水，好像这是发生在他身上的最愚蠢的事情。

Harry想尖叫。为什么Malfoy不能问寻求他黑魔法防御术的帮助？或者问他抓飞贼的技巧？或者问他如何从Dark Lord们手中逃生？甚至问他如何才能不当一个混蛋？任何这些事情，Harry都可以帮忙。

他不情愿地说：“一般。”

Malfoy摇了摇头。 “没兴趣。再见，Potter。”

“等等！”

Malfoy停住，但他看起来并不乐意。Harry不在乎。他还是需要得到一个O，不论他有没有在这期间满足他对Malfoy病态的好奇心。 “等等——你能不能，就只是告诉我我可以从何入手呢？一本对我来说比较基础易懂的书——我不知道，麻种巫师写的易懂入门作品？”

Malfoy哼了一声。 “梅林，Potter，你像个半人马一样疯了。但是看到你失败，至少还挺有趣的。你这一点做得很好。试试Paracelsus写的Dosage。它解释了平衡、测量和配料准备的重要性。所有制药的基础。你确定你能理解像厘米和毫升这种东西？”

Harry反应过来这是个侮辱时，他已经转过了角，Harry这才想起来喊道：“谢谢，Malfoy！”尽管回荡过来的是“滚开，Potter”。

-x-

当他问到魔药学部分在哪个区域时，Pince夫人显得愤愤不平。她无言地指了指，Harry沿着手势走到图书馆的北角，那里的壁灯似乎在阴影中挣扎。

巫师编目系统唯一帮助的是压制了他曾经有过的Ravenclaw倾向。他花了二十分钟才找到Paracelsus，由于Paracelsus没有在任何其他名字P开头的作者附近，而是在德国和瑞士巫师的一个子类中，这个子类包含了炼金术、魔药、泥罨剂和嬗变，按年份和现代魔法相关性排序。

他之前问Malfoy推荐麻种作者时，他的意思是寻求使用现代风格麻瓜术语的作者。

Dosage的用词是Harry遇到的最不可思议、最古老晦涩的语言。他在前几章强迫自己记了大量的笔记，但他不确定笔记是否有用，而且他真的不知道什么是Azoth，或者说为什么它对于炼金术来说如此重要。

做个计划，Hermione说过。复习所有NEWT需要用到的魔药知识，把它们细分成你需要重学一遍的东西或完全不懂的东西。

理论上听起来很棒。

Hermione两年前对NEWTs的研究证实，学生们总是被要求酿造六种标准药剂中的一种，并在剩下五种里的三种上回答问题：

心脏辅助水。生死水。冷冻康复剂。防晒液。肝脏修复剂。记忆滋补液。

他需要在没有笔记的帮助下完美地酿造其中的一种。它们每个都那么复杂，费解，主观，耗时，以至于任何人都不可能在真正理解魔药理论之前记住这些方法步骤。

他在羊皮纸的顶部分别记下了它们，并画线将它们分解为成分、预备工作、基础原料、所用坩埚、酿造方式和时间以及基本理论。他想，一个好的开始。

在他的笔记中，他潦草地写道：

酿造魔药的第一步是确定适当的基础原料。（这他妈怎么确定???）基础原料分为七类：  
1）蒸馏水  
2）烈性酒  
3）王酸  
4）王水  
5）丹砂——也许应该用于营养剂，因为它听起来至少口味不错？  
6）蓝矾——毫无疑问，Snape把他所有的蓝矾都倒出来了〔Aussiy：一语双关，原文单词vitriol（蓝矾）有‘刻薄话’的意思〕  
7）卤砂

确定了基础原料。好的。他做了一个笔记。在他今晚离开之前，他需要找到一个魔药基础原料专著，把两者相互对比参考一下。他正在取得进展。他至少知道自己落后了多少。

“Well，well，真不错。给我惊喜了。你居然真的在看书。”

Harry紧张起来。他肩膀的皮肤温暖而刺激。Malfoy就在他身后。他几乎能感觉到他的皮肤热度。他转过身来。 “Malfoy。”

Malfoy歪头打量他。 “我承认，我以为你是在戏弄我。但你来这了，你正学习魔药。”

“我来这里了，”Harry同意。 “你还需要我帮忙吗？”

“不，我们已经讨论过了。”

然而，Malfoy在桌子周围看了看，把备用的椅子拉出来。Harry紧张得冒冷汗，周围空气的热量迅速流失，令人触目惊心。

Malfoy可能就像恶魔之火。靠近他是不太好的，即使他能让Harry浑身热乎乎。

Malfoy把一份Metamorphosis的复制品放在桌上，坐了下来。它至少有五英寸厚，所以不可能是Hermione三年级读的卡夫卡。

“你绝对不能在营养剂中使用丹砂，”Malfoy说道，他翻了一页。 “它是汞的另一个名字。白痴。”

“你是怎么知道何时用哪个基础原料的？”

Malfoy翻了个白眼。 “那你是怎么知道用哪个手臂施放一个新的咒语？”

Harry揉了揉鼻子。 “有些操作我只是凭感觉。”

Malfoy抬起头看着他的动作。 “有趣。所以你都是凭直觉。我真叹服。“他意识到自己刚刚某种程度上赞扬了Harry，他总结陈词：“至少你有自己这种天赋。”

“我是Gryffindor，这通常是我们做的事。”

Malfoy低声嘟囔着一些不讨喜的评论，然后说：“直觉魔法使用者，Potter。真的。这完全在于你如何操纵自己的魔法。大约一半的巫师可以凭直觉正确地施咒或进行魔药准备工作，或者其他任何事情。另一半必须通过学习才知道如何进行他们所做事情的每一部分，使用一个经过验证的正确公式，而不是他们对魔法天生的理解。一般来说，他们考试成绩要差得多。”

桌子似乎突然看起来太小了。Malfoy的声音在图书馆的墙壁和书本上轻轻地回荡，荡到了Harry的皮肤上。他感到浑身发热。他想知道，当Malfoy和他的Slytherin同学一起在神秘的享乐主义周末派对时，他是什么样的。也许Harry可以从Millicent那里套话出来。

很显然，Malfoy在占据了Harry桌子上灯光最佳的地方后，就不想再和他说话了。这Harry可不能接受。

Harry清了清嗓子。 “所以说，变形术。”Malfoy发出了一个好听的应和声，这是好兆头。 “为什么？我甚至不知道你擅长变形。我以为你精通魔药。”

Malfoy翻了个白眼。 “我可以精通不止一件事。就像你可以在一个以上的科目水平一般般。”

“我魁地奇很棒。”

Malfoy翻了一页书，没有抬头。 “所以去玩魁地奇吧。”

Harry有点怒了。 “我想做一些意想不到的事情。我不想成为一个平庸的人——well，我声名远扬，但不是因为在魔法领域杰出，只是名气而已。”

“我向你保证，Potter，”Malfoy用绿墨水写下笔记（和Harry喜欢用的墨水颜色一样），“你的品格也一般般。”〔Aussiy：一语双关，原文‘personality（名人）’有‘品格’的意思〕

Harry眯起了眼睛。Malfoy本质上是个混蛋，这并不是什么新鲜事。为什么Harry会认为Malfoy可能已经改变了——或者说，Malfoy确实变了，但不是变成Harry想要的样子。他想要什么，他自己脑海深处可以承认：是Malfoy的注意。而他正在试图干傻事来得到注意。

“我不是这个意思。”

“你刚刚自己说的。”

“你知道我的意思，”Harry愤怒地盯着自己的绿色墨水瓶说。 “我不想只是擅长打败Dark Lord们，然后被写进闲话故事集里。”

窒息的沉默扩散开来，但是当他抬起头时，Malfoy正在看着他，他的眼睛闪着异常鲜亮的光。 “我知道。”

他凝视的热烈度让Harry瞬间喘不过气来。只有Malfoy的一些事会让Harry感到不安，就像被施了停滞咒的魔药需要远离一切让它易炸的东西。

Malfoy已经回到他的书中，专心地盯着一个变形成一只蝙蝠的巫婆动图版块，然后又抬头看Harry。他咬住下唇，两个微微突出的犬牙显露出来，轻轻戳在水润的下唇瓣上，也许，它们是Harry见过的最性感的东西。

“你正在尝试你的阿尼玛格斯形态？”

Malfoy点点头。他仍然咬着唇。Harry盯着他的嘴巴，只有一半的注意放在自己要说什么上， “Hermione和我在去年圣诞节试了一下。她有一本专门的书，我们正试着......让我们的思想远离Ron。”

Malfoy当然不知道他在说什么东西，但无论如何，这似乎也引起了他的注意。 “你做到哪个阶段了？”

“本土化，”Harry说。这是冥想和可视化的第三步，也是初步变形之前的最后一步。 “我们得知了我们的形态，然后Ron回来了，我们再次遇到了阻碍，所以我们停了下来。”因为当时还有更重要的事情要担心。

Malfoy把书推到一边。 “你的形态是什么？”

Harry得意地笑。 “不说。”

“那么样子一定很愚蠢，”Malfoy说。 “你是不是毛茸茸的？”

Harry对自己的形态已经没有任何问题了，只不过他终于得到了Malfoy的注意，他不会这么快就放弃。 “先告诉我你的。”

Malfoy皱起了眉头。 “不。”

他看着自己墨水瓶的方式，还有他在羊皮纸上随手涂的花哨大帆船，然后是Pince夫人，Harry明白了。慢慢地，Harry扬起一个笑。 “你做不到，是吗？”

“当然我做得到。”

“你甚至不知道你的将会是什么。你无法想象它，是吗？”

“我几个月前才开始尝试，”Malfoy猛烈地说。 “这又不是飞路过去做一个周末的客厅装修。”

“我在一个月之内走到了第三步。我敢打赌，我知道你为什么完成不了第二步，”Harry说。

Malfoy叹了口气，把书推到一边。 “Potter——”

“不，真的，”Harry说。 “我也有可视化的麻烦，直到我意识到自己用错了方法。如果你帮我补习魔药，我就教你阿尼玛格斯。”

Malfoy顿住了。他抬起眼睛，对上了Harry的视线。他的眼睛是冷酷、可爱、变化多端的——就像丹砂。 “好吧。星期五。在地窖的空教室里。但是我警告你——我不会变成你口袋里的药剂师。我会给你建议，但是你必须自己动手。”

Harry转回来看自己的书，但他忍不住脸上露出了一丝愚蠢的笑容。 “好的。很好。”Malfoy只是哼了一声作为回应，但那没什么，那很好。

了解你的基础原料， Dosage说过。

Harry现在明白了这段话——魔药有点像他和Malfoy：挥发性魔药需要一个性质不稳定的基础原料。强化魔药需要一个性质猛烈的基础原料。提神的魔药需要一个生机灵活的基础原料。丹砂，王水，烈性酒。对Harry而言，Malfoy可能是以上所有东西。

他越了解Malfoy，他就越了解魔药。


	4. 析出

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：3437字

**_章节文本_ **

**_04.析出_ **  
**_蒸馏的溢出和盈余部分变成潜在稳定的灰分汞合金_ **

 

-X-

 

Harry今年修了四门课——魔药、变形、防御术和魔咒——但是他没能记住Flitwick或新的防御术教授说的任何东西。他甚至不记得防御术教授的名字。

他所有的注意力都集中在魔药——他越来越着迷于锡缸和金坩埚之间变幻莫测的效果（那太惊人了，他只用两个章节就懂了“金坩埚：觊觎与开拓的神话方舟”）和变形术之间，他积极主动听着Switch教授的讲课，同时不让Hermione抓住他在盯着Malfoy挥魔杖。

Malfoy挥魔杖的样子真的很优雅。而且自信。看着他把钟变形成烛台，而他这种进入工作状态的作风，不仅让Harry意识上有点兴奋过度，身体上的性欲也被唤醒了。

Switch教授宣布了下课，Hermione不得不在桌子底下踢了Harry一脚，他才明白发生了什么事。他咻咻地把自己的所有东西都扔进了包里，甚至没有确认自己有没有把墨水盖上。下节课是魔药，他总可以使用虹吸魔咒搞定它。

“Harry，等等！”在他疾步走掉时Hermione说。她的腿并不像他一样长，他转过身来，Hermione瞪着他。 “说实话。人们会认为你是急着去上魔药学。”

“我是。”

她一脸不可置信。 “好吧，我猜你是。真古怪。”他们步伐一致，抄了近道走过暗淡肮脏的服务通道，从Snape办公室附近的出口走出来。

“Potter。”

Harry做了个鬼脸。他们停下脚步，面对一个叫John William Waterhouse裸体塞壬画像，她的头发被戏剧性水膜痕迹刷了层光。Snape的面容和礼服风格与拉斐尔前派艺术格格不入，然而他硬生生站在画里。就像Snape那样坚决、全然地去毁灭一个令人愉快的景象。

“还有Granger，我明白了。Weasley没来？真是梅林保佑。”

“你好，Snape教授。”Hermione是他知道的唯一一个在最不舒服的情况下依然可以保持绝对礼貌的人。或者不——Malfoy很可能也会。

“是的，教授？”Harry说。他可以考虑做任何事情，只要能不和Snape闲聊，直接进入正题。

“我在备用魔药教室里看到你的临时小实验室了。真是……古雅。”

Harry握紧拳头。他讨厌被轻蔑嘲笑。 “谢谢。我发现，它对于烟雾缭绕的情况很有驱散作用。另外，无窗地窖提供的稳定气温和气流对于酿造敏感性药水来说是非常理想的。”

Snape翻了个白眼。 “你做了一些背景阅读就觉得自己很聪明。Hufflepuff的一年级中等水平学生就可以告诉你地窖在酿造过程中的好处了。”

Harry皱起眉头。 “我会得到一个O，”他说。 “我会把所有的魔药都完美地酿造好，然后我们看谁笑到最后。”

Snape假笑。 “我向你保证，会是我。就算是世界上所有的Granger，也无法在要求考生独立完成魔药的NEWTs考试上帮到你。”

“很高兴告诉你，现在Malfoy也在帮我。”

Snape眯起眼睛。四周寂静一片，Harry小声嘀咕，他非常高兴自己让Snape无言以对了。 “尽情享受这个游戏吧，趁你还能够时。”

“我会的，教授。未来三年。希望你和我一样兴奋。”

Snape翻了个巨大的白眼，从塞壬海滩上消失了，塞壬看起来轻松许多。Hermione彬彬有礼地向她挥手告别。

“Harry，你真不该这样激起他的敌意。你确定这是一个好主意吗？“

“嗯？”

“你应该有备份计划吧？你知道，如果魔药NEWT目标没达到，你仍然可以去做职业找球手。”

他把自己的东西甩在平时坐的座位上，皱着眉头。 “没有。”

他忽略她的叹气。Slughorn教授迟到了，当他离开办公室走进教室时，嘴里仍然嚼着白兰地菠萝。

“坩埚都拿出来，各位。我希望今天你们都带上了你们的青铜坩埚，因为我们将开始讲解酿制防晒液。当你们六月份在地中海度假时，你们都会感谢我的。”

Harry拿出他的青铜坩埚，在底下点燃一小簇微火。Hermione已经点好火，扭头看Harry皱着眉调整火焰的高度。这个桌子上的燃烧器是喜怒无常的，它不关心今天是不是星期三。他在上周之前从未注意到这一点。

“你在做什么？”

当火焰跳起来烫到他指尖时，Harry咬着嘴唇忍住一个尖叫。 “修理我的火焰。”

“哦？”

“这是错误的。如果它没有稳固下来，它会烧坏我的魔药。”

他用魔杖捅了一下燃烧器，向它注入一个强硬的指令进去；这种事情没有特定的咒语，只有惹怒和魔法的力量。最后，它陷入了一个持续稳定的低烧，虽然有点不情不愿。

“你怎么知道这个？”

“学习，”他说。 “你没有看见我吗？”他认真学习好几天了。

“呃，是的，但我不认为你记住它了。”

“你会见识到的，”他说。Harry能做的不仅仅是打败邪恶黑巫师。他也很有天赋。很可能。

“我看你已经把这个燃烧器制服得温顺了，Potter先生。不错，干的不错。这桌子在星期三总是很暴躁挑剔。”Slughorn赞许道。

这惹怒了他，鉴于他已经坐在这张桌子上七年了，而Snape从来没有提到这是个暴躁挑剔的燃烧器。但接着，他心里最近萌芽的魔药迷说，那是Snape把那些不在乎的、或者有天分的人除掉的方法。毕竟，很明显，这张桌子被其他同学十分排斥。他以前不应该注意到吗？

他正在为Snape辩护，这让他有点讨厌自己。

Hermione带着一篮子材料回来了，他按照书上的指示，开始精细地切割每种药草，用不那么细腻的方法把动物切碎，以节省时间。在他的NEWTs上，他将只在限定的时间里熬制他的魔药。他现在知道，由于脂肪肉类与其他成分反应的方式不一样，他可以节省切割它们的时间。

二十分钟后，他和Hermione的魔药都是稳定的奶油色。逆时针搅拌三次，再顺时针搅拌三次。

他这样做了。当再次放下搅拌棒（玻璃制，非木制），他的脖子被捅了下。他转过头，Malfoy正以他从未见过的热烈目光凝视着他。从Malfoy坩埚里冒出的蒸汽让他的脸潮红一片。教室里，有人的魔药警告地嘶嘶作响，而Malfoy对Harry微微一笑，转头观察自己的魔药去了。

Harry咽了咽口水。好一会儿，Harry脑袋里想的全是，Malfoy刚刚那被蒸汽熏腾的潮红脸蛋，很可能是Malfoy在做爱时的样子……

他的魔杖计时器在第四十五分钟时响了一声，他连忙检查课本上的下一步骤提示。加入一盎司酒，检查气味是否模糊。如果气味模糊，降低热量。如果气味清晰，提高热量。

什么鬼东西？

他加入一盎司酒，嗅了一下。它闻起来……好吧，它有一种气味。带点椰子的气味，还有点菠萝味。这可能是Slughorn今天对这个如此兴奋的原因。但这算一种模糊的气味还是清晰的气味？

他环视了一下房间，看到大约一半的同学正在加热，另一半正在降温。Malfoy正在降温。Hermione在加热。两种方法，每种方法在不同情况下同样有效。但他要选那种方法？这说法对他的辩识力来说太过诗意了。

他的魔杖发出了最后30秒的警报声。加热或降温？他再次嗅了一下魔药。他不确定这个气味是哪种。他的魔杖嗡嗡作响，最后15秒了。加热还是降温，加热还是降温？他含糊地做了决定，迅速降低热度。

再过一会儿，他的魔药就会变成白灰色，或青铜奶油色。他又环顾了一下房间，看着一个个坩埚上酿造出的暖青色防晒液成品。 Pansy Parkinson和Daphne Greengrass已经在她们手上擦拭了一些，以便测试和偷偷观察它在太阳光下形成的古铜色皮肤。

他又转过身来。Malfoy把注意力集中在他的奶油状魔药上，蒸汽让他的几缕头发掉了下来，垂在他脸上。他的山楂木魔杖嗡嗡作响，魔药变成了闪闪发光的青铜色。Malfoy抬头看他，嘴角轻轻上翘，展露了一个微笑，而不是假笑。

Harry的魔杖再次鸣响。Hermione尖锐地吸了一口气。他害怕地转身。他的魔药会成为全班唯一的傻兮兮白色黏糊状吗？这是否会成为他生命中的决定因素——这个失败的魔药，将出现在他的NEWTs上，并毁掉他的学徒申请？

Malfoy伸长脖子，看向Harry的坩埚。他回头对比下自己的，表情沉默。当他们的视线再次见相遇时，Harry知道了。即使没有任何外在语言表达——他可以读懂Malfoy，他意识到。甚至比他能读懂Hermione的倒抽气更好。

他转过身来。他的魔药是青铜色、奶油状的，可以绝对清晰地闻到椰子的味道。他闭上眼睛，控制不住脸上席卷而过的宽慰和如释重负。

Slughorn叫起来：“在你离开前，把你们的魔药装瓶交到我桌上，然后写一篇十二英寸的魔药制作过程的论文，一周后交。别忘了，这周六晚上你们都被邀请参加我的小派对。晚上八点，好好打扮吧各位，玩得开心！”


	5. 固恋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：10748

**_章节文本_ **  
**_05.固恋_ **  
**_从前挥发性的物质转变为不受火影响形态的过程；物质在亚原子水平重新组合成另一种形状之前的分离_ **

 

-X-

 

星期五也许只剩五天时间了，但这五天真的像五年那样难过。

“Harry，你不是对我的‘滑稽滑稽’痴迷了，对吗？”

他停下来，一只手已经压在肖像的背面。 “你什么意思？”

Hermione撅起嘴唇，伸长脖子，确认没人在楼梯顶上的栏杆附近徘徊。 “你已经再次有了那种痴迷的神情，就像六年级一样。而且你一整周都在盯着Malfoy看。现在你要离开去和他见面了——不要因为我猜出来了而假装你很惊讶。我只是在逗你。你不需要鬼鬼祟祟去看他。我不介意你想成为他朋友，我知道你没有爱上他。”

你就是那样想的。 “他说他会帮我的。”

Hermione的表情显然是讽刺的。 “换来什么？”

难道没有人认为他有东西可以提供？ “他正练习他的阿尼玛格斯，但卡在某个阶段了。”

这像一个咒语一样，确保Hermione的头脑朝另一个方向思考了，“哦，我们真的应该完成我们的……我们如此接近变形成功。”

“你确定要完成吗？”他问道，笑得有点傻。

“我的表现并不坏。”但她皱着眉头。 “变形很可能实现。”

Harry幸灾乐祸地一笑。 “勾起了我的回忆，我觉得。”然后又说，“你认为这会给Bulstrode带来回忆吗？如果她在房间里发现你，她可能会试图驱邪。”

Millicent的第一个宠物， Dark夫人，直到八年级返校后的第一个星期才死掉。Hermione返校当晚第一次在她的房间里看到它时，给Harry发出了一个疯狂的指令，要求他在上面施了六个变化咒。

这是她的猫！它太像Hermione思维冥想时出现的阿尼玛格斯形象了。与Bulstrode的尖牙猫完全相同的标记。一定是PJP——以某种方式换取了我的DNA。现在把我弄得以为实际上我的阿尼玛格斯形态是猫。胡说八道。

就Millicent而言，她并不是一个在某事上哀伤太久的人，在周末之前，她用Peep取代了Dark夫人，Peep在身体和性格上完完全全与Dark夫人相反，他是白色的，经常一惊一乍，又烦人又他妈操蛋。

“快走吧，Harry，”她恼怒地向他扔了一根羽毛笔。 “但是今年尽量不要迷恋Malfoy。他除了能够提供NEWTs的帮助之外，几乎没时间搞些卑鄙糟心事了。即使他搞了，现在也是Ron该负责的。”

-x-

凭借某些神迹，他成功在Malfoy之前抵达了闲置魔药教室，甚至把他的练习坩锅架在火上，小心地加热到了一个隆煨的程度。无论如何，这他妈是什么意思，Harry曾经会这样想。但是现在他的魔药学知识正在向前迈进，他知道低煨，隆煨和沸腾的区别了。

Malfoy进来了，满脸的疲惫。他的头发乱糟糟的，嘴巴抿成一条郁闷的曲线。当他在桌前注意到Harry的时候，他鼻梁的线条变得柔和起来，坩埚里蒸汽腾腾地冒出舒缓的薄荷味道。

“冷冻康复剂？”他问。

“是。它很棘手。”

Malfoy皱了皱眉头。 “‘棘手’可不是我用的词。”

他把东西放在Harry的坩埚旁边，他们面面相觑了一会儿。直到现在，Harry才想起，他们不是真正的朋友，不管他脑海中时不时冒出一些乱七八糟的东西给了他什么样的暗示。如果他无法摆脱脑海里的Malfoy，这是意味着他迷恋上了他，还是意味着这个世界正试图让他注意到一些奇妙而深刻的东西？如果它们能像Harry的新魔药一样提炼出来的话，那也许是可能的。

“提示换提示，”Malfoy说。 “我们通常是这样做的。我先。”

Harry点了点头，压抑住嘴角一个微笑。Malfoy当然会想要先出手。 Malfoy看起来好像他期望和Harry有更多的争论，当他没有收到预期效果时就会很挫败，尽管他很快恢复过来（Harry就是知道。毕竟Malfoy以前挑衅他时就是这样）。

“Good。我在冥想方面很顺利，但当我尝试可视化时，我什么也没有得到。我知道我方法是对的。”

“什么都没有？”Harry问。 “甚至没有提示？”

Malfoy交叉着双臂。 “没有。”

Harry靠在他身后的桌子上，想起他和Hermione去年所忍受，绝望又孤独的圣诞节。除了Harry与Nagini（两个魂器）之间可怕的磨合之外，他们已经完全孤独地脱离轨道。当他第一次看到他的形态时，他的感觉是什么？

也许“看到”不是它正确的名词。它所意味的东西比他理解的更多。当他那天晚上痛苦地接受自己的命运、走入禁林时，他明白了Dumbledore给他的飞贼所蕴含的意义。阿尼玛格斯的可视化某种程度上和这一样。

但是他现在已经踏过了那段时光，他看到了他曾经拒绝接受的东西所包含的价值。像他的阿尼玛格斯形态。

“当你抵达冥想阶段的终点时，你有什么感受？”

Malfoy转过身来。 “焦躁不安。”

Harry顿住了。焦躁不安，激动易怒……死亡，死亡。他记得那些感觉，就好像是在昨天一样，而不是已经过去一年以上。

“还有别的吗？”

Malfoy耸耸肩。 “有奔跑的冲动。”他转过头去。 “冥想不应该让你觉得你被关在笼子里。”

“我也感到不安，”Harry说，而且比以往任何时候都更加肯定，他知道Malfoy无法完成可视化的原因了。 “这是我动物本能的一部分。”

“你是什么动物？”

Harry假笑。 “不。当你向我展示你的时候，我再告诉你。”

Malfoy皱了皱眉头。 “我甚至无法进入可视化。”

“你想太多了，”Harry说，他很庆幸Malfoy显然没有抓住Harry刚刚说漏嘴的话不放。 “这可能是你动物性格的一部分。你可以在这接着冥想，当你到达可视化阶段时，把注意力集中在烦躁不安的感觉上，而不是从冥想中解脱出来。”

“这些书都说，当我到达可视化阶段时，我会冷静下来，为变形做好准备。”

“也许你是，”Harry说。 “也许你的大脑封闭术对冥想有足够的帮助，使你的冥想部分有点不同，而当你试图进入可视化时，你已经为它准备好了，你就直接进入了你动物的思维。”

Malfoy看上去依然不服气。 “就试试看啊，”Harry说。

Malfoy坐在Harry旁边的椅子上，闭上了眼睛。他们靠得太近了，这给了Harry难以置信的刺激。 Harry从未注意到Malfoy眼睛上方的皮肤有多细腻和粉红。他的眼睛紧闭，看起来十分疲惫，眼皮微微泛红。他轻轻地呼吸着，Harry不自觉凑近他，想着如果过去的一切能改变的话，他会毫不犹豫改变它们，那样他就可以一直像现在一样靠近Malfoy。

他伸出手，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，摸上了Malfoy的手臂。Malfoy的眼睛猛地睁开，眼中是来不及收敛的变幻莫测和凶狠狂热，而且两人靠得太紧密了（Harry以为自己要被吞噬掉了）。 “什么——”

Harry吞咽了一下，感觉到自己的脸烧得就像Slughorn班上那个暴躁挑剔的燃烧器。 “你得先给我一个魔药建议。”

Malfoy看向他的坩埚。他的备用锡锅里的水现在正在加热，而Harry没有做任何事情。 “那是蒸馏水吗？”他问。 Harry点点头。 “首先用蓝矾做基础原料放进你的铅锅里加热，观察它和蒸馏水加热过程的差异。”

“这可不算建议。”

“这是。”Malfoy又闭上了眼睛，继续完全忽视Harry，进行着他的冥想。

Harry愤愤不平地拿出他的坩埚，并从他的魔药盒中挖出了每瓶标准试剂盒附带的一瓶蓝矾。它外壳布满灰尘，软木塞周围仍然是封蜡状态，但Harry打开它时显得很新鲜。他小心翼翼地把它倒进坩埚里，调整下面的火焰。

Malfoy的呼吸几乎听不到了。他坐得很直，但还是成功地让自己看起来松懈而悠闲，以至于如果Harry试图模仿一下的话，会显得自己很笨拙（他可万万做不到）。Harry满盈着水的坩埚升起了蒸气，再次卷起了Malfoy的发梢。那天在Slughorn的课上发生的那一幕，感觉就像过去好几年了，又或者几秒钟前才发生。

Harry检查了他的冷冻康复剂，并加入了最终的成分。 梅林，这魔药太他妈繁琐了。他已经酿造过六次，而且通常在第一个二十分钟之内就把它毁了。这次是他第二次进入第三步骤。

他的另外两个坩埚现在理论上应该已经在沸腾了，但是铅坩埚没有沸腾。他检查了他的魔杖计时器。十二分钟过去了，铅坩锅仍然没有达到隆煨状态。在坩锅下面，火焰看起来没问题。他摸着坩锅的侧边，也感到很暖和。

突然间，Malfoy抽搐了一下，甚至在他的眼睛睁开之前，他已经倾身快要奔离椅子了。他睁开眼看见Harry，然后像一只鹿一样僵住，慢慢地平静下来，坐回椅子上。

“想奔跑，”他平静地说。他盯着Harry的铅坩锅。蓝矾成了一片油腻的绿色，散发着可怕的气味。

“这真的能变成可食用的魔药？”Harry问道。Malfoy翻了个白眼。

“看着它是如何慢慢变热，却不沸腾？这怎么可能有用？”

哦。 “魔药通常需要在原料非常热的时候才能酿造而不伤害成分，比如龙的营养剂和扫帚的阻燃剂。”

Malfoy看起来心情不错。 “现在虹吸一点出来，放进你装了水的坩锅里。就一点点。”

水声嘶嘶作响，开始蒸发。Malfoy闪电般地挥了挥魔杖，把他坩埚的锡变成了铅。 “蓝矾能腐蚀大多数金属，Potter，”他紧接着说。 “铅。永远记得要铅锅才能装蓝矾。”

感觉自己十分愚蠢，Harry轻轻地点头，他们一起看着那些绿色的酸性物质吸干了所有的水，然后整齐划一地聚拢在他的坩锅底部，形成一小块气味糟糕的油性物质。然后Harry明白了。

“你可以猜出你所看到的是什么类型的魔药，通过容器或坩锅里面物质的类型，还有通过看它反应或不反应热和水的方式。”

Malfoy露齿而笑。 “终于对了一个。魔药大师最好的经验就是知道他正在酿造什么或者他在看的是什么。千万不要喝铅制杯，也不要让戴着钨指环的仆人为你准备食物。”

“无论如何，谁会喝铅制杯啊？”

Malfoy耸耸肩。 “我们在家只用玻璃高脚杯招待客人，如果有需要的话可以用铜杯。比银或金更有礼貌，因为金银蕴含着许多恶心的东西。”

Harry点点头，消化这些信息，并将其分类到他脑海中新形成的类别中。他回忆起课堂上以前的药剂，并将其基础原料的性质特征记录下来。现在他知道怎么寻找它们了，这个模式一直保留在那里。

他挥了挥魔杖，清理了坩埚中的腐蚀性物质，防止意外地把东西溅到自己身上或桌子上。 “那么，又是焦躁不安？”

Malfoy皱了皱眉头。 “是。我觉得现在每当我走到这个阶段，我就有逃离的欲望。”

“如果我和你一起做，会有帮助吗？”

“这怎么可能有帮助？”

“我不知道，也许有另一个人在旁边会给你支撑。”

Malfoy站了起来。 “我不需要谁来支撑，Potter。我想我们今晚到此为止了。”

在Harry可以做出回应之前，他已经收好自己的书离开了。Harry盯着门口，黑暗中，远处空荡荡的走廊没了那人的身影，他完全地困惑不解。他做了什么让Malfoy突然这么混蛋？

-x-

第二天早上，Malfoy十分离奇地坐在他旁边吃早饭。

在他的对面，Hermione放下她的预言家日报，眼神飞快地在他们之间扫了一下。Harry可以看到她眼睛里思索和盘问的齿轮飞快转动，他讨厌它，因为他不想回答问题，他甚至不知道要如何回答。幸运的是，Millicent进来了，挤到Hermione身边，迅速把她拉进了Harry怀疑的一种以算术占卜学为基础的爱抚前戏形式中。Hermione当然回应了。

他转向了Malfoy，因为只要看着Hermione通红的脸，太像是Harry所看到的Malfoy靠近坩埚时，被蒸汽熏腾得潮红的脸蛋了。

“早上好。”

Malfoy优雅地将黄油刷到面包上。 “你好。”

“你昨天晚上练习了吗？”

Malfoy皱了皱眉，叉了一口吐司放进嘴里。 “练了。”

Well，也许这是一个与众不同的机智开端。 “我在本周的‘今日魔药’中读到一篇文章，讨论最近有争论的关于卤砂作基础原料的限制性使用。它说这是因为——”

“大规模出产的粗制滥造坩埚。”

Harry停顿。 “你看了？”

“不，”Malfoy说。 “我一生中制造了很多魔药。工厂生产的坩埚总是反应不佳。有些是因为使用在它们上面的魔咒。我家矿石制成的坩埚就很好。”

“你真的很精通魔药，是不是？”Harry喃喃道。他捅了捅他的香肠，霎那间真切地感受到了生活的苦涩。Malfoy的变形术和魔药学都是一流，而Harry只是顺着猜想加入演出，努力想要证明他那个天杀的幻形怪出品的，一个不靠谱的指引。

“你可以实话实说你真的不太喜欢魔药。”Malfoy补充道，Harry恨Malfoy，因为他能这么准确地解读他的情绪。梅林他妈的，他真的努力想喜欢它们。他甚至去读那操蛋的魔药出版物。它们还想从他这里得到什么？

“除非你努力去做了这些事，否则你永远不会精通它，当然鉴于你是直觉行动派，你可能觉得努力是一种耻辱。你必须真的去爱它，才能正确地制作它。”

“那么这就是你在阿尼玛格斯变形方面这么成功的原因了。”

他说完立即就后悔了，但为时已晚。Malfoy的脸已经从坦率和善的形象，变成了他在战争时一直保持的拒人千里和刻薄。Harry没有意识到他再也不想看到Malfoy的这种表情，直到他现在看到它，实际上，再一次看到。

“阿尼玛格斯变形只是变形学派的一个方面，Potter。至少我可以把鱼变成一只鸟而不会使它窒息。我还没看到你这样做成功过，或者在我最近的记忆中，还没看到过你成功酿造出正确的魔药。”

“我刚刚酿造了正确的防晒液，”Harry愤愤地说。

冷冻康复剂昨天晚上也已经出来了，并且是能凑合着用的。学生们开始往这边看，Harry愤怒地甩手就是一个“闭耳塞听”。Malfoy看着这个动作，眼睛微微睁大了，接着冷笑又回到他脸上。

“哦，这就是你今天的皮肤有一个橙黄色调的原因了。试图在去马略卡岛之前，把你的皮肤搞成黄褐色？”

“我不是—— ”Harry低头看着他的手臂，皱起了眉头。 “好吧。我现在有点橙黄。琥珀色，真的。”

Malfoy以绝对不信任的态度。 “也许这是一件好事，你只是涂了一点。”

Harry仍然紧紧皱着眉头，盯着自己那某种程度上颜色是桃红的胳膊。混蛋，他将不得不喝柠檬汁来抵消它。

当他意识到自己没有真正想到用解毒剂的时候，他对自己非常满意。然后他想起了他制作魔药时也很高兴。 “我以为我做得非常完美......”

Malfoy扯出一个假笑。 “当然，完成得足够好了。它让你的皮肤变得更黑。同时它只是让你有点像大马哈鱼而已。”

“但我的魔药看起来和你的一样。”

Malfoy耸耸肩。 “这是一门艺术。你可以通过遵循一个模板复制Dali（西班牙超现实主义画家）的画，但你复制得再完美也没什么意义。除非你是一个艺术家，否则它就不会是艺术。你必须按照准则改变它，并将其转化为有意义的。这才是魔药的重点。”

Harry叹了口气。这……非常的有道理。 “我很抱歉刚刚说的那些。我仍然想和你一起工作。你博学多闻，而且你已经帮到我了，我真的需要帮助。我和你一起练习阿尼玛格斯怎么样？我只是在你前面一点点。我们可以一起练习，而且如果我同时练习着它，我可以给你更好的建议。”

Malfoy注视他。 “行吧，很好。但不是今晚。今晚我要去Slug俱乐部。”

“这次不是撞门声（拽哥六年级时在门外鬼鬼祟祟，被费尔奇抓包拎进来）？”

“这次我真的被邀请了。”

当Malfoy对他微笑时，这是世界上最糟糕的事情。Harry从来没有办法动摇过一次，当那一刻，他想的全是，Malfoy眼里此刻只有他，而这是一个令人沉溺不已的想法。

但随后Malfoy站了起来，打破了那一瞬间，消除了闭耳塞听咒，留下Harry沉溺于半转变状态，完全地陷在当中。他的整个生活正在经历一个阿尼玛格斯变形。他只是不确定他想成为什么样的人或动物，现在还是未来，Harry还是……那个喜欢Malfoy的人。

  
-X-

  
他和Hermione一起走到Slughorn的身边，Hermione看起来容光焕发但有点心烦意乱，穿着她可爱的低胸绿色长裙。这穿着显露出了她身上Dolohov的恶咒所致的伤疤，让她看起来既危险又凶猛，同时又该死的火辣迷人。Ron看到的话会非常激动愤怒，但他错过了这一点。

那发生在二月份，自从收到第一封回信后，Harry没有再写信给他，让他知道他们已经安全了。 这就是他们的友谊走向死亡的开端吧。

如果事情朝另一个方向发展，Harry想，如果Ron从来没有打过那个电话给Hermione，可能他也会为她而着迷。那么事情的发展会更简单。但这并没有发生，而Ron打了那个电话，并且Harry注意到了Malfoy。现在看来，Hermione也注意到了别人。这可能是最好的，因为Ron理论上会更接近成为Harry的灵魂伴侣而不是她的灵魂伴侣，说明Harry大部分时间只被男人和一个雌雄同体的女人所吸引（Harry强行解释自己的同性恋倾向）。

Millicent一直有一个坚定、沉思的样子。今天晚上，她把自己的厚头发打理了，编成厚重、卷曲的发辫，穿着黑色、皮制的，令人窒息的紧身连衣裙。 Millicent的腰一直是这样细的吗？一只胳膊就可以圈住它。梅林，她的身形曲线太诱人犯罪了。她看起来刻薄又有着含糊的异域风情，然后Harry意识到Dursley一家潜移默化给他的仇外情绪正在显示出来，这很混蛋，他决定认为她只是看起来十分迷人，没有其他。她回过头来，以一种挑剔的目光盯着他们，这让Harry感到不舒服。

“我必须和Millicent谈谈Vector教授布置下来的项目。我过会儿来找你，Harry。”

Well。Harry并没有指望要在派对上做些什么，但是看起来他就算发表了演讲也没什么要紧的。实际上，他真的说了什么那才是疯了，因为他本质上不是一个非常善于交际的人。他更像是一个负责搞死黑魔王的专有杀手——这个职业，通常没有留下很大的空间给他，来琢磨如何在派对上举止得当。

他向茶点桌靠近，希望那些胆子大、精力旺盛的学生要来骚扰他的话趁早过来，让他死个痛快。他自己倒了一杯酒，发现情况并非如他想像的一样，无论如何，他还是将自己藏在一个角落里，尽量不起眼。交友派对不是他关心的事情。不久之后，他的和谐小世界就被打断了。

“离奇的古雅，不是吗？”Malfoy说。

“嗯？”

“我们的约会。和对方约会，看起来像是。”

Harry皱起鼻子。 “不知道她在她身上看到了什么闪光点。”虽然这是一个谎言，因为Millicent绝对是Harry发现的至少在视觉上，极具吸引力的第二类人。也许这并不是说Harry喜欢某些特定类型的男人和女人，也许他只是喜欢一个可以和他打架的，而不是对上他只能一直输的那种人。

Malfoy冷笑道。 “我得说同样的话。”

Harry翻了翻白眼，完成了他技艺高超的一击。他打算再拿一杯，但是Malfoy伸手挡住了他的前臂。 “想来一杯真正的饮料吗？”他挥了一个银杯过来给Harry。它在烛光下闪闪发光，让Harry想起了一个成功的冷冻康复剂应具备的银色。

Harry犹豫了半秒钟。 “Yeah，好吧。”

他挥了挥手，为他们召唤了两杯南瓜蔓越莓，Malfoy的眼睛盯着他的动作，仿佛从来没有见过这样的举动。但他和Harry之前从来都不是朋友，所以当然他从未见过Harry为他做过一件像这样令人愉快的事。除非算上拯救了他生命那件事。Harry真的再没有过了。这只不过是他一直以来所做的事情，就像一个爱好。

Malfoy把火焰威士忌倒进杯子里。 “干杯。”

“干杯，”Harry回应，然后灌了一大口。它一入口就烧起来。尝起来像火红的蔓越莓。这是非常奇妙的。他们在这角落里建立了一种简单的友谊，一起为过去的七年和现在的八年级开着玩笑，只一会儿，Harry也喜欢。

“你为什么还会纠结，”Malfoy后来说，“她们什么时候这么依恋对方了？每次我去找Mill，她都跟Granger在一起。”

Harry耸耸肩，觉得不太自在。 “Hermione一直渴望有另一个女孩做她的好朋友，我想她锁定了第一个和她有共同兴趣的人。Gryffindor没有人能真正……得到她的青睐。”

Malfoy若有所思地哼了一声。 “很可能Mill也是一样的。我猜这是好事。即使这意味着我们两个人不得不凑合共度今晚，互相招待对方。我们是多么可悲的一对。甚至被她们扔下，进行一个柏拉图的约会。”

Harry呷一口掺了烈酒的果汁，举高了杯子，以掩盖他的微笑。他可以想到更糟糕的方式来度过这个晚上，所有情况他都考虑在内。 “也就你这么想。Hermione已经花了数不清的时间在我身上，她值得拥有一些自己的时间。我猜你对女人太苛刻了。”

“绝对是这样，”Malfoy说。漫不经心地；Malfoy甚至没有看Harry。 “但是Mill对魁地奇社团来说有很大作用，她的梦幻团队是唯一一个给我带来真正麻烦的东西。”他皱起了眉头，“她本赛季没有这样做——没有时间，她告诉我。 胡说八道，要我说。魁地奇总是会有时间留出来给大家，但我现在要和谁竞争呢？其他人都是垃圾。”

坦率地说，他对自己失去了梦幻小队友的苦恼样子，真是可爱。这让Harry感到温暖亲近。 “你在魁地奇社团里？那我也要进去。”危险，Harry，他想着。但他不在乎。

Malfoy挑起眉毛，但没有把他击倒。这就是为什么Harry能继续很轻松地开合着自己的嘴巴，把自己搞得像个傻子一样。

“Ron和我总是谈论进入社团，但入团费对他来说有点贵，他不想让我替他付，所以我们一直没有进去。”

Malfoy露出一个假笑，但忍耐住了——感谢梅林——没对Ron的财务状况发表评论。 “好吧，Potter。你可以成为我的Mill，但我向你保证，我们社团的入团费比‘预言家日报’的报酬还要高。我们明天午餐时间在三把扫帚选拔社团成员。前锋位置给谁要看金加隆。可以追喜鹊队对抗普德米尔的赛况无线电直播。”

Harry咧嘴一笑。 “太棒了。”Malfoy看起来似乎也很高兴？Harry觉得是。

“Harry！还有Draco！真是绝赞的幸运，”Slughorn说着，朝他们走过来。他狠狠拍了拍他们的肩膀，然后退到他带来的同伴身边。

“Miguela，我想向你介绍两位非常优秀的魔药学生。 Harry，Draco——Miguela Caldeirao。 Miguela是Ministra de Poções——那是葡萄牙的魔药部长——在葡萄牙，她是总统先生的专用魔药酿造师，也是我的一个非常亲爱的朋友。Harry已经选择了留在Hogwarts继续探寻魔药的奥秘，而我也试图告诉Draco这样做的优点，但他还是决定选择变形术。”说到这，Slughorn停下来向Miguela眨了眨眼。 “也许你可以说服他，用别的方式。Well！我把你留下来做这个。”

当他晃荡到别处，将另一对毫无疑问的受害者串起来时，Harry和Draco被留下来招待Miguela。她黑沉沉的双眼和警惕提防的面部表情让Harry想起了，很不幸，Bellatrix Lestrange，但是当她说话的时候，她的声音如此低沉而平滑，不可否认，这与Bellatrix的感觉完全不同。

“变形术是一个非常值得追求的领域，”她对Malfoy说。 “非常喜欢魔药。也许这说明了你的一些特质，你在这两方面都很出色。”

Harry从来没有以这种方式想过任何事，他怀疑地盯着她。所幸的是，在她注意到之前，他还记得注意自己的举止，并恢复了一种更自然的表达。 “怎么会这样？”他问。

Miguela笑了。 “非常的喜怒无常，这两个领域。像虚拟的神话，有人会说。”

“你是指梅林与这两者的密切关系？”Malfoy问。 “或者你的意思是说这两个都是不精确的魔法？”

“两者都是，我认为，”她回答。

她又转头注视着Harry，Harry咽了一口气，憎恨自己再次看到了她和女疯子的相似之处。

“我一直觉得制作魔药就像是创造一个世界。一种魔药可以由一百个不同的制作者，以一种略微不同的方式酿造出来，并且精确地制成完全一样，完全一样有效的魔药，一百次。那种魔力比我们在魔咒中看到的还要深刻些，你发现了吗，Harry？”

他点了点头，这才意识到那是多么真实。魔咒是奇妙的魔法，可以做数不清的绝妙之事。但这是停滞不前，确切的。如果咒语的第一个音节念了重音而不是第二个音节，悬浮魔咒将不起作用。当他十一岁，几乎完全是一个麻瓜的时候，这真是太神奇了。但现在感觉更像是技术而不是魔术——就像电灯开关一样，如果你正确地使用电源，它总是会工作的。

“对……这是一个，更高深的魔法。”

她对他微笑，Bellatrix永远不会这么做。 “变形术也一样，”她说道，目光又回到了Malfoy身上。Harry也可以感觉到这点，变形甚至不用咒语。这是一种比其他的领域更自由的魔法。 “我明白为什么你们两个对它们如此着迷。你的样子很容易看出来。”

“看出什么？”Harry问。

“你是焦躁不安的。 ”她说，“你渴望改变，也许有点混乱……因为你的生命中不仅仅是生活，还要为生活寻找更高阶的魔法。你不会对你选择的道路感到失望。对我们这些在职业中所追求的不仅仅是金钱的人来说，它们是很棒的。”

他们和Miguela共度了半小时。她谈论的变形相关知识，以及在这两个领域中的象征相似之处，吸引了他们。有一段时间，Malfoy一直在听她讲她正在做的一剂魔药，以改变献血者的血型来配合接受捐赠的病人。

“我喜欢变化。 ”她说，“创造变化，中断变化，观察变化。这是如此美丽、混乱无序的事情。”

对此，Harry不得不同意。他看着Malfoy在他们谈话过程中压抑、兴奋的举止，感受到他内心深处的渴望。他们两个的关系也可以改变，他想。材料都在那里。也许基础原料正在形成。他只是还不知道配方。

Miguela拿出了两张坩埚形的卡片，递给他们每个人。 “我的飞路地址，”她说。 “当你们开始职业生涯时，我很乐意与你们保持联系。”

“谢谢，”Harry说，真诚地。

如果别无他求，和Miguela的会面已经让他自己明确了一件事情：他可以用自己的方式来爱魔药。他不只是为了防止自我毁灭才去爱魔药。有一种神奇的感觉，就像有时候他自己的魔法：混乱无序，焦躁不安，变幻莫测。

他以为他可以在Malfoy身上也看到这一点，然后他看见Malfoy已经陷入另一个谈话中纠缠不清，这次他和一个英俊的亚裔巫师一起讨论变形术，Harry还以为Malfoy和他一样改变了。当然，Malfoy无拘无束微笑的样子，本身就是一个魔法神秘领域。它无疑是在Harry胸腔里沸腾的活性剂。

他整个晚上都在Malfoy身边待着，有时候听Malfoy和其他人的谈话，有时候他们的角色会颠倒过来——有时候，再一次，他们两个人同时假装被惹怒了，因为Hermione和Millicent直到现在还无视他们。这感觉就像是把一种错误的成分添加到魔药中，却知道会出来正确的结果。

他想起了一百种不同的酿造方法。并且出锅时仍然是一个完美的魔药。


	6. 溶解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：9781字

**_章节文本_ **

**_06.溶解_ **  
**_煅烧而来的灰烬在水中溶解。_ **

  
-X-

  
周日早上，他终于开始写回信给Ron，尽管信里要写什么仍然是一个谜。他整个早餐时间都在弄他的信，这段表达一下自己新想法，那段说一些逸闻趣事，但是一个小时之后，只勉勉强强凑了一页。Hermione对他表示同情，并建议他将Gryffindor 队的魁地奇练习写进去，因为它肯定能占用一点篇幅的。

他皱起了鼻子。 “以前从来没必要在回复Ron的信上绞尽脑汁怎样拉长篇幅。”

她苦笑了一下。这仍然让人有点伤心。 “我们都长大了。”

“然后也分离了，”他补充。

但他还是采纳了她的建议，并提前离开去Hogsmeade寄信。他现在还没办法去猫头鹰棚那里寄信，连脚都迈不开。有时候想起Hedwig的死，他心里仍然会痛，而再次见到她以前的棚屋会让他想起过去那段痛苦又难忘的时光。今天不是时候想这些。他的今天是属于Malfoy的。还有魁地奇。

猫头鹰邮寄屋的老板认出了Harry，免费租了一只猫头鹰给他。他露出了在公众面前的惯例微笑，热切地感谢老板，但他脑子里所能想到的只是他那操蛋的幻形怪，如果成为魔药教授都没能改变这一切的话，他可能会为了脱身跑到西藏当麻瓜僧人，躲得远远的。

他离开商店时撞到了Malfoy，字面意义上的。 “看着点路——哦，是你，Potter。”

“恐怕是的。”

Malfoy上下打量着他。 “还是没有猫头鹰？”

“不，”也不会有了。

“嗯，”Malfoy说。 “在这儿等着。”

他消失在邮寄屋里，Harry等待着，不知道自己算个好同伴还是滑稽的呆子。毕竟，这是Malfoy。门铃响了一下，Malfoy再次出现了，脸上仍然挂着沉思的表情。

“你应该养只猫，”Malfoy说。 “宠物让人开心，我实在地告诉你。”

“我很开心啊，”Harry坚持说。某种程度上，无论如何。他可能有点焦躁不安，但这是预料之中的，很可能。

Malfoy在前往三把扫帚的路上绕道，经过宠物店。他抓住Harry的手臂，把他带到窗前。 “看——看那只猫。它看起来有点像你。”

Harry皱起眉头。灰色的小猫，绿眼睛周围点缀着黑色小圆点。 “我应该买一副新的眼镜，”他决定。

Malfoy看着他，好像有点生气了，考虑最近发生的一切，很可能这是真的。 “你应该买只猫，”他说。 “它至少是种动物。”

“我买一只猫要做什么呢？”

“我不知道，”Malfoy耸了耸肩说。 “饲养它，爱抚它，搂着它睡觉，给它一个像Bertie或Jollies这样的愚蠢的Gryffindor的名字。”

Harry呕了一声。 “搂着它睡觉？”

“就一只猫而已，Potter，”Malfoy翻了个白眼。他走开了，Harry连忙快步赶上他。 “这就是你要对它们做的事情。梅林，你走路的方式就像你在逃命似的。”

“你有宠物吗？”

Malfoy皱起了鼻子。 “梅林，不。我有一只猫头鹰，但最近他在周末拒绝工作。”

他推开酒吧的门，嘈杂的噪音流了出来。三把扫帚里已经聚集了一群穿着得体的人，他们大多数聚集在Rosmerta变形出的大桌子上。酒吧里正在进行无线电直播，Quidditch的评论员在谈论巴利卡斯蝙蝠队是完全的垃圾球队。

Malfoy从桌边拉出两个椅子，而Harry来到酒吧后，一举一动都完全按照他的操作指南进行，严格地说，在任何情况下，除了Malfoy把黄油啤酒都倒进啤酒杯外。

他曾经说：“不要在做财务决策时喝酒，Potter，但总是让你的敌人觉得你在喝酒脑子不清醒。”

Harry觉得这说法真是垃圾，不过他还是为他们两个点了黄油啤酒，Rosmerta意会地眨了眨眼，把瓶装的黄油啤酒谨慎地倒入杯中。他把黄油啤酒放在Malfoy永远带在身边的玻璃水瓶前，Malfoy给了他一个漫不经心、类似感谢的微笑，然后坐下。

在场的大约有二十个人，其中大部分人是他从未见过的高年级生。当他的眼睛扫视桌子周围，他惊讶地看到永远异常兴奋的Terry Boot，身边有一个大约年长他们三四岁的女孩。她有着沙色的头发，脸上露着快乐而安详的笑容，看上去像另一个Boot。Terry给了他一个咧嘴傻笑，朝他兴奋地挥手，Harry强迫自己也回报了他一个挥手。

“好了女士们，先生们，”Malfoy左边的一个黑发男子说道。 “对于那些刚刚进入我们小社团的人来说，我们举行一个竞标作为开端。一百金加隆的入团费，一千分起拍。我们按标准团队运行，留三个候补员。候补员把额外需交的三加隆放到罐子里。交易从今天起持续一周，一旦到了第一轮比赛，正式排名就确定了。有疑问吗？”

Harry觉得不可思议，谁他妈会花一百金加隆投进这么个梦幻小社团？他用这钱可以付对角巷一个体面的公寓两个月的租金。他和Ron一直以为入团费只有十加隆。

然而，他在乎这玩意干嘛？他有一大堆金子，而且玩这么高的赌注让人兴奋不已。他从他的长袍里掏出钱包，然后将它推给Malfoy旁边的女巫，她正在检查每个钱包有足够的钱，记录每个新成员的名字。

Malfoy看起来完全沉溺在自己的兴高采烈中。 “我喜欢这一点，”他低声说。 “你总是可以知道谁是你最好的竞争对手。看看那边的那个人是怎么控制他的嘴巴保持镇静的。他试图不显露出一百加隆对他来说意味着多少。然后——那个女生。Gina Whitecauldron。当她把自己的金加隆推过来时，她甚至不屑一顾；一点也不关心它要去的地方。她在球员身上下的赌注很大，有时候赢了，有时候没有。”

Harry把所有这些都记下来了。他根据Malfoy在社团中和常客打交道的经验和他自己的直觉，在心里默默记下他会更有可能与谁交易，而谁又会尽力欺骗他。

“而你这风格更像是Greg Brown，”Harry说，记起那个人对失去了一百加隆感到十分心痛，却觉得参加社团是值得的。 “真是太他妈奇怪了，真的，考虑到你家有那么多金子。”

“别傻了，Potter，”Malfoy说。 “我不在公共场合谈论钱。”

Harry极力忽略Malfoy刚刚谈论别人的钱十分钟的事实。

“但是——好吧，这是一个Malfoy的特质。我们善于做出商业决策。自从三年级以来，我一直在这个社团，而且我的排名还没有掉出过前三。”

“凡事都有第一次，”Harry说。 “现在我来了，希望当你被挤出排名时不会发狂。”

“我不会纠结于不可能的事，”Malfoy不屑，然后又问，“你喜欢哪个找球手？”

“不告诉你，”Harry说。 “当我出价时你会知道的。我才不会暴露我的策略。”

Malfoy皱起眉头，但表情毫无波动。 “好吧，你知道，今年我正在支持追球手Hermes Kilgore，我会为她和你动手。如果必须的话，我甚至会像麻瓜一样打你。”

“我天，你是认真的，对吗？”

Malfoy露齿而笑，他的眼睛只为Harry而闪闪发光。至少，Harry假装是这样的。 “魁地奇是一件非常严肃的事情。”

对此，Harry不得不同意。然后，Vic，社团领导人，提出了第一次竞标。Harry听着扫帚之间的碰撞声，Gina为Mykonos Young投出了三百分，谈话变得激烈起来。Harry坐在Malfoy旁边，悄悄啜饮着他的黄油啤酒，并且，这是他几年来第一次感到全然的满足。他没有想起Ron一次。

 

-X-

  
“梅林，你看看你，”Hermione在他回来时表情淡然无波。她拿羽毛笔沾了一下墨，轻轻敲掉多余的紫色墨水，然后向他挑了挑自己的黑色眉毛。 “你以为你只是花了整个下午参与了一次非法活动，而不是坐在满是身强体壮、汗流浃背的男人桌旁，用假钱给魁地奇球员下赌注。”

Harry说：“我真的不内疚和那些身强体壮、汗流浃背的男人待在一起。”他停了下来。 “而且不管怎么说，那里也有女人。”

“啊，”Hermione说。 “那就解释清楚了。”她把墨水盖上，嘲笑他。 “让我看看你的名单，是否只有最吸引人的球员？我想你既有Hermes Kilgore也有Dexter Loupe。”

“不，Malfoy买定了Hermes，”他说，不是没有一些恼火。Hermes相当不错。 “但我承认有Dexter。他是我第二看好的追球手。“在Hermione的假笑中，他感觉到自己的脸有一点红。但说起来，Hermione怎么知道这些名字呢？当他和Ron谈起魁地奇时，他相信她总是左耳进右耳出的。

“Millicent说，她打算买这两个，但她没有时间玩，她除了算术占卜学项目研究之外，没什么精力了。我想现在你是Malfoy的Millicent了？”

Harry的眉毛拧成一团。 “我不是任何人的Millicent。我是Malfoy的Harry。”

Hermione的嘴唇怪异地扭曲了。 “你说的对。”他又皱起了眉头，他完全没想通当Malfoy把他叫做Millicent的时候，他怎么没有提出抗议。

-x-

由于他们如今在同一个梦幻小社团里，Boot理所当然地认为自己和Harry是哥们了。这个假设是不成立的。所以晚餐时他坐在了Harry的旁边，把Malfoy最近一直坐的位置占领了。这和Harry计划的不一样。

“Dexter Loupe！Harry，那个可有的看了。你已经被他剥削了，你看——只今天下午的比赛就需要投四十分，对吗？”

“是的，”Harry高兴地说。Malfoy走进来，坐在Millicent旁边。Harry朝他咧嘴笑了起来。 “我已经在第一位。我会说这个赛季对我来说是个好的开始。”

Malfoy眯起眼睛，但是他没说什么，他倒了一杯水，开始涂抹黄油。Malfoy买定的找球手今天也飞过了，他让飞贼从他的脸旁窜了过去，因为当时他正在整理自己扫帚上纠缠不清的树枝。

“我们会等着瞧你能保持这个排名多久，”Malfoy一丝不苟地说。

“Potter要打败你了，是吗？”Millicent说。 “如果我玩的话，你真的会陷入麻烦，不是吗？”

“不，”Malfoy酸溜溜地。 “Potter挑选了一支几乎完全相同的队伍，和你要选择的一样。然后在所有的球员竞争中，你们都会削弱对方球队，而我就很容易成为领先者。”

“别难过，Draco，”Boot说。 “交易总是存在的。”

“是的，没错，Terry，”Malfoy说。 “但愿Potter能交易他的脸蛋，这样我们都会很高兴。然而，也许他喜欢自己看起来像小猫咪比他自称的更多。”

Boot看起来很困惑，但Harry听懂了，他在桌下踢了Malfoy一脚。Millicent对他皱起了眉头，然后他怀疑自己踢错了人。他早上第一件事就是去见Pomfrey夫人，Harry决定。在任何情况下，他都不会让Malfoy把他比作一只他想要命名“茉莉丝”的小猫咪。

很快恢复了亢奋状态，Boot开始转向他的下一个话题：“顺便说一下，有没有人看到球门柱上的那些内裤？Hooch今天早上在那里试图把它们弄下来，但它们被卡得太严实了。”

Harry幸灾乐祸地笑了。Hermione把头埋到手中，呻吟着。（第一章Hermione的内裤被Millicent的白猫叼跑了，Hermione自己说“内裤会在魁地奇球场被发现，而卑鄙的斯莱特林会张榜公布，然后人人都知道她的内裤size了”，一语成谶23333）

  
-X-

  
周二的变形课上，Malfoy看到Harry戴着新的金属丝眼镜时，对他微微一笑。Harry假装没有注意到，但能看到Malfoy对他笑真是太好了，他想着他之前可能错过了多少Malfoy的笑容，只因为他的旧眼镜是狗屎。他从来没有意识到生活看起来如此清晰明亮。当天下午的课上，Snape甚至屈尊评论他“对眼镜的选择不那么令人作呕了”。

周三在Slughorn的魔药课，Harry的冷冻康复剂做得该死的完美，当他回头看向Malfoy分享他的激动时，Malfoy对他微笑，那是一种温柔而又熟悉的样子，Harry不得不转回来，在他沉迷其中之前。

随后专业魁地奇赛季开始了，他，Malfoy和（不幸的是）Boot，在晚上收听了无线电比赛。每当他压中的球员得分时，Harry就兴奋地大叫一声，并且他对看到Malfoy在激动状态中是如此的鲜活生动而感到惊喜和开心。

在某一刻，Malfoy的守门员Oliver Wood华丽地救了一个险球之后，他在公共场所抱着Millicent转了一圈。Harry和Hermione正一起写他们的魔药论文，看到这小炫耀的一幕都眯起了眼睛。然后，Harry的找球手Fille Dagwood错过了飞贼，比赛结束了，Boot成了今晚排名第一的人，这简直是见鬼的谢幕。

“Merlin Jesus！”Harry骂道，Boot以超友善的方式拍拍他的背，这让他心情变得更糟了。

Fuck，他嫉妒了。 嫉妒Millicent Bulstrode。

她和Draco难以置信的亲近。他在今年之前从来不知道这个，但它一定是一直存在着，像他们现在一样舒适的相处模式。Slytherin们总是这样谨慎。

而且他在和Malfoy周五晚上的“建议换建议”会面上花费的时间越多，嫉妒越是被扩散和加强。他和Malfoy成为朋友。这真的、真的很棒，因为Malfoy真的、真的很棒，很风趣，很聪明，并且他没有支持一个让Harry晚上睡不着觉的魁地奇队员。他们越来越亲密，这让他对他们的友谊充满信心，也让他想成为Malfoy唯一亲近的人。

三月初的一个晚上，Dexter Loupe完成了一个不可能的完美动作，而坐在座位旁边收听比赛的Harry发出了戏剧般兴奋尖叫，这让女孩们大为恼怒。Malfoy把玩具鬼飞球扔到他脸上，Harry抓住了它，然后他冲过去拉着Malfoy转圈，这真是太棒了，因为Malfoy配合着他的动作，并且笑得像是认为它是一个完全合理的行为。

他从来没有过像Malfoy这样的朋友，Harry意识到。

Gryffindor们从来没有收听过这样的职业比赛，连Ron都没有。他从未有过这样一个朋友，可以上一分钟把他的梦想球队叫作狗屎，然后下一分钟又因魔药酿造成功而自豪地对他微笑。他直到现在才意识到自己错过了什么，他内心的混乱情感让他觉得惊叹又可怕。

当他围着Malfoy转圈时，他有点僵硬这个事实，一点也没有帮助解决他的内心问题。

他最喜欢周五，因为那天只有他们两个独处。当Malfoy到达可视化阶段时，他再次从椅子上跳了出来，而Harry在理解不同种类的配料以及不同配料的使用方式方面正有着很好的进展。

“你只是像你的动物本能一样反应了，”Harry有点恼火地告诉他。 “只要把自己投入到焦躁不安的感觉中，深呼吸一下，让它发生就好。”看在梅林的份上，你这傻瓜，他心里默默深情地加了一句。感觉焦躁不安没什么；这并不意味着你被关在笼子里。

Harry开始和他一起练习；他们靠着墙坐，肩膀相互挨着，Harry在他冥想时，将呼吸的节奏调整与Malfoy的节奏相匹配。一切都寂静且静止下来。Harry忘记了这个世界和他的幻形怪，除了Malfoy坚实的肌肉触感之外什么都感觉不到。他深深地陷入其中，然后，就在他开始感觉到他的阿尼玛格斯快现出核心部分时，Malfoy猛地一抽，从地板上跳了起来。

三月份就这样过去了，Harry和Malfoy在这个月，一直为梦幻团队中的第一名和第二名而争斗着。他和Malfoy在一起度过了这么多时间，以至于Greengrass和Parkinson在找Malfoy的时候来到了Harry的房间，而其他所有的八年级生都知道在大厅里，Harry旁边那个位置是留给Malfoy的。这就像再次拥有一个最好的哥们，简直太棒了。他从来不知道Malfoy的思想和他多么相符，当他和朋友在一起时表现的样子，还有抱怨魔咒作业的样子。

“Potter，”Malfoy某个晚上开口。他躺在Neville的床上，双手垫着后脑勺，紧盯着深蓝色的天幕。

Harry在魔药笔记本上翻了一页，想找出上个礼拜他记下的有关万灵药的参考资料。 “嗯？”

Malfoy没有马上回应。Harry听到他叹了口气。 “如果我的阿尼玛格斯不能变形成功，你认为McGonagall会接纳我做学徒吗？”

Harry盯着狼毒药剂的笔记，脑子一片空白。Malfoy暴露出他的不自信是非常罕见的。更何况他是在Harry面前。

梅林——Malfoy成了他最好的哥们。

他把笔记本推开，翻过身来，穿过整个小房间看着Malfoy。Malfoy朝Harry这边蜷缩着，他们凝视着彼此，静静的躺着，在床上，在昏暗的灯光下眨眼睛。他们本可以一直这样的，Harry突然想到。他本可以握住Malfoy的手，而不是被Slytherin学院所阻挡，也许他们可以每天晚上都这样，在黑暗中低声细语，像铁哥们习惯的那样。

这些年的多种可能性闪现在他的眼前，就像他在禁林里将死时的生命闪现一样。Draco Malfoy从一开始就很容易成为他的朋友。在Harry需要他的时候，他可能已经不仅仅是充分地取代了Ron的位置。Draco Malfoy绝对不会在三强争霸赛时抛弃Harry。他永远不会在大冬天把他和Hermione单独留在森林里。Draco Malfoy永远不会担心他比活下来的男孩差劲。

“别傻了，Malfoy。你这么棒，她和Dumbledore的画像现在可能已经在她的办公室里，像邪恶的坏蛋一样摩拳擦掌，并且嚷嚷着要把你的变形术天赋攥在他们的魔掌里。”

Malfoy一副惊愕不已的模样，轻轻笑了一声。这让Harry心跳加速。 “你才是傻瓜，Potter。”

“我知道，”Harry说。 “毕竟，我喜欢和你一起鬼混。”

Malfoy的笑容变得柔和而细微。烛光在他的眼睛里反射出一跳一跳的火花。 “Dumbledore也是变形大师。”

“对啊。”

Draco点了点头，但那只是让他的头发蹭了蹭Neville的枕头。 “他想给我一个机会来着。在战争开始之前。但是我却把他杀了。”

“我知道这个，”Harry说。 “我在那里，在我的隐形斗篷下面。但不是你杀了他。他的死我有一部分责任，他自己有一部分，Snape也是。他们一直在策划这个，因为他快要死了，我不得不强迫喂给他毒药，就在你解除他武器的前一个小时。他坚持不过那个晚上。但他还是会给你机会的。”

Malfoy咬着唇瓣；Harry可以像看到Hermione的算术方程一样，看到他脑海中的想法。最后，他消化了这个新的信息，又凝视Harry的眼睛。 “这就是我选择变形术而不是魔药的原因，Potter。因为Dumbledore一直在给我机会。即使知道了这一点，我仍然会选择它。”

“对，我也是，”Harry说。他们真是一对傻瓜，因为选择了那些从来不是他们第一选择的学科，而这样多愁善感，悲情缠身。 “但我现在也选择了你。”

他不必详细说明他的意思。 Draco——因为他是Draco，真的——非常热切地注视着他，以至于Harry想了一下他是不是被摄神取念了。 Draco回过神来，然后穿过隔开床铺的距离，伸出手。 “那就选择我，Potter，”他说。

Harry跨过去，伸出手握住他的。他们相握的手摇了一下，但Harry没有让它持续太久。

 

-X-

 

到了四月底，关于NEWTs的恐慌真的越来越严重，Harry的魔药工作比他所期望的还要更进了一步，但是Draco的阿尼玛格斯仍然是难以捉摸的。他有时不得不像狐狸一样痉挛。 梅林，Harry希望他的形态不是一只白鼬。如果是的话，也许Draco会阻止它变形成功，出于羞耻难当。

他讨厌Draco没有取得任何进展这件事，因为觉得自己白白捞了便宜，而Draco自从一月份以来就给了Harry所有的帮助。然后Harry想出了一个新的主意，它就像Harry的大部分主意一样，非常的愚蠢和危险。

“如果，”Harry小心翼翼地说，“你能看见我是怎么做到它的呢？”

“我已经看见了，”Draco说。 “你那样子非常无聊。”

Harry转过头，深吸了一口气。 “不。我的意思是，如果我让你进入我的脑海，你从那里看着呢？”

Draco急剧地吸了一口气。 “那太——令人难以置信的……私密。”

Harry耸了耸肩，拒绝显露出他对这个提议的害怕。 “我希望你能变形成功。你帮了我这么多，而我一点都没帮到你，这不公平。我获得的收益值得这个代价。”

Draco不安地转向他。 “你确定？”

Harry点点头。天哪，“是的。”他靠墙找了个舒服的位置，强迫自己放松。 “在我进入冥想之前，对我投摄神取念，然后当我进入可视化，仔细感受我的感觉。但是看在梅林的份上，不要因为我也感到不安而逃跑。你可能会因为我的感觉而触发灵感。”

Draco点了点头，深吸了一口气。 “好吧。”

他抽出魔杖，移动到Harry的对面坐下。他们的目光交织在一起，Harry确信这比其他任何事情都要亲密得多，但是他猛地想起来，他正准备让Malfoy进入他的思想。Harry再次点点头。

“摄神取念。”

当Snape和Voldemort做这件事时，并没有什么特别的感觉。它感觉很轻飘飘的，不稳定。 而Draco在他脑子里的存在是温暖的、令人难以置信的不舒服，因为事实上，他拒绝在Harry的脑子里探索其他信息。

他强迫自己想想禁林，这是他喜欢的冥想方法。他周围的树上长满了黑野薤。天很黑，但有足够的星光能让他看到森林的地面。他开始走路，树叶在他脚下卡兹卡兹响着。这是舒缓和安静的，他几乎可以忘记小心翼翼跟在他后面的Draco。

周围风景一成不变。他只是继续走着，走着。这是一个熟悉的场景。在现实生活中，他曾经走过的一个场景，就在几个月之后，他开始用它作为一个冥想手段。他的潜意识知道他会走到禁林去赴死吗？知道他这么干的时候周围会有多安静吗？

他永远不会知道。而Hermione因为他依然把禁林作为冥想手段而感到可怕，但当他真的走到禁林付诸实践时，她不明白他有内心怀着多少感激。那天晚上，在战争中，他觉得自己只是在冥想沉思，冷静已经消除了爆炸性的恐惧，他能够从容赴死，一步一步地。

终于，感觉来了。周围每一根树枝都能感觉到不安，焦虑和死亡。

那是他的形态中他唯一讨厌的一部分，但他早就学会了与他讨厌的东西一起生活。他低头看了一眼，现在他坐在树枝上，有动物的魂体在森林里爬行着。他用一只超然的眼睛看着它们，然后把自己拉回来，盯着他的身体。他在脑海里听到了Draco的喘息声，然后他知道这次终于奏效了。Draco会理解的。他起飞，森林在他们周围支离破碎。

当他睁开眼睛时，Draco对他露齿而笑。 “一只乌鸦，”他说。 “死亡的信使。难怪你不告诉我。”

Harry望向远处，缓缓呼气，稳住自己。 “我讨厌它，曾经。在最后的战斗之前。然后我——我死了。现在我已经能和乌鸦们和平共处了。”

他们的目光再次相遇，然后Draco靠在Harry旁边的墙上。他们的肩膀紧挨着，Harry已经习惯了这种感觉。在周日的魁地奇社团活动坐在一起，还有在公共休息室，当他们压中的某位球员完成一个壮举时，他们围着彼此欢呼转圈，Harry已经非常习惯Malfoy挨在自己旁边的身体热度。

“我想我现在懂了，只要——保持沉着。”Draco指示。 “如果我紧张了，阻止我逃跑。”

这绝对是Harry能做到的。

Draco回到自己的冥想中，Harry把头靠在墙上，对Malfoy让他这么做感到有点惊讶。几分钟过去了，Draco的手臂开始紧张起来。Harry想都没想就靠过去，抱住他——小心翼翼地——一动不动。 Draco并没有立即放松，但他也没有跳起来，又过了五分钟，Draco终于，慢慢的，放松下来。 Harry从Draco的肩膀上抬起头来，看到Draco回视他，灰色的眼睛紧绷着，他们之间只有几英寸的距离。

慢慢地，Harry松开了怀抱。 “它有用吗？”

Draco点了点头。 “Yeah。”Harry被他的声音吸引住了。

“然后？”

Draco微微一笑，他们又回到了安全距离。 “白色，灰斑。非常时髦，漂亮，优雅。”

“一个时髦漂亮优雅的什么，你这小混蛋。”

Draco摇了摇头。 “你会知道的。”

“我给你看了我的！”Harry愤愤不平地说。当然Draco是一个虚伪的Slytherin骗子。但随后Draco的嘴角上扬，展露出一个漂亮的弧度，Harry的眼睛眯了起来，因为讨厌Draco开他的玩笑，而他自己当真了。

  
“一只灵缇犬，”Draco说，得意洋洋地。

Harry翻了个白眼。 “你那时髦的形态真他妈尴尬。”

Draco假笑。 “和你的形态相比，也许吧。”

这一点，Harry想，远不是这样。他永远不会在Draco身边感到尴尬。

这让他为自己尴尬。


	7. 混合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：10351

**_章节文本_ **

**_07\. 混合_ **  
**_将各种成分混合组成一种新的物质_ **

 

-X-

 

周日那天，Hermione和Millicent跟着他们一起去了三把扫帚的魁地奇社团，因为她们，正如Hermione所说的那样，非常无聊。这次轮到Draco去买饮料——终于。他回到他们的桌子旁边，把饮料分给大家，但是当Harry啜了一口后，他的眉毛惊讶地跳了起来。

“我知道，”Draco说着，向后一靠，手臂搭在Millicent肩膀后面的长椅上。Harry非常坚决地迫使自己不去盯着它。 “我是一个永恒的奇迹。”

“看在梅林的份上，”Millicent在品尝了自己的饮料之后说道，像Harry一样的反应，它不是一杯混着饮料的啤酒，而是一杯纯正的啤酒。她直视Harry。“当然，他正处于某种情绪中。否则他绝对不会在魁地奇社团喝酒。”

“那是什么样的情绪？”Hermione问道。

“一种我知道我的团队马上要揍扁Potter队伍的情绪，所以我绅士地先把他灌醉，以缓和打击。”

“你太善良了，”Hermione讽刺道。

Harry眯起了眼睛。 “你压了Yaxley做替补，对吗？”

Draco笑了。 “他可能已经是替补了。”

“胡说八道，”Harry断定。 “我想你的队伍肯定会让Meriwether代替。我保留了Peregrine。”

“我知道，”Draco说，一副自鸣得意的样子。

Millicent不耐烦地哼哼。 “看起来你已经掉回了第二名，Potter。”

他只能怒视她作为回应。比赛开始后不久，三把扫帚就充满了持续不断、兴奋不已嘈杂声，加上醉醺醺的欢呼声和嘲笑声。Hermione开始向Draco询问他在阿尼玛格斯变形方面的进展，从Draco的怒容来看，他一点也不喜欢这个话题。

“可是一旦你进入可视化，你就定型了。”她说，眉头困惑地拧着。 “你知道你的动物了吗？”

“Yes，”Draco说，完全忽略了Hermione一直在向他打听的动物形态问题，除非她明确问出来它是什么。Harry在自己的非假啤酒背后偷偷微笑。他喜欢Draco的眼睛，当他特别满意他所做的一切时，他的眼睛就狡猾地滑到了一边。他喜欢他的灰色眼睛从某个角度反射光的方式。他喜欢他的一切。

Hermione向前倾身。 “那你为什么不完成本土化呢？它很容易。”

“如果它真这么容易，为什么你没有完成呢？”

Hermione皱起眉头，Harry没忍住发出了一阵笑声。Hermione的目光落到他身上。她的目光阴暗地威胁着，如果他说出了她动物形态的小麻烦，她就杀了他。

“Well，我不喜欢它。”

“一派胡言。”

她眯起眼睛，Draco靠回背椅，双臂交叉在胸前，假笑着。他的双腿伸展在桌子下面，与Harry的纠缠在一起。

Harry紧张起来。他没有移动他的双腿；他们就这样待着——保持着温暖，并与Harry的身体联接在一起，然后他想象着他们双腿纠缠的另一种不同的情况，赤裸的，没有穿羊毛裤……他摆脱这种幻想，突然感觉很不自在。 Draco的腿保持着现状，鞋头压在Harry小腿肚上。 静电般的酥麻感爬上了他的皮肤，他允许自己闭上了眼睛，稍稍感受一下。

她说：“我敢打赌，我可以比你先变形成功。”

“你的形态是什么？”Millicent问道。

Harry咯咯笑出声。Hermione踢了他一脚，这让Draco把腿收回去了，与Harry渴望的恰恰相反。突然间，腿部被剥夺了温暖，感觉到一阵寒意，他觉得现在是时候报复一下Hermione，因为他正在享受着Draco腿顶着自己的感觉，而她毁了它。就在刚才。Harry从未像现在这样抓住机会来报复某人。

“你的猫，”Harry说，忽略了Hermione愤怒的尖叫声。 “不是Peep。在他之前，不那么讨厌的那只。”

Millicent不知所措。 “Dark夫人是你的阿尼玛格斯？”

Draco笑了一声。

Hermione的手指紧握着她的玻璃杯。 “是的，”她咬牙切齿。 “一个复方汤剂事故的结果。我恨你，Harry。再也别想在我面前睡着了。”

Draco听了后终于忍不住大笑起来，声音大到Rosmerta夫人开始朝他们的桌子投射不欢迎的目光。

“你在逗我。”Millicent说。

“我才没有，”Harry说，勉强控制住他的笑声。 “相同的标记和相同的一切特征。”

“哦，Harry，”Hermione低声威胁。 “你等着。我们已经做了七年的朋友。”

“然后你要把友谊扔掉，杀了我？”他咧嘴一笑。

“非常乐意，”她说，凶残地盯着她的杯子。

Harry在他们的桌子周围施了一个闭耳塞听咒，然后安分下来，听Millicent问Hermione关于被她遗弃的阿尼马格斯形态的问题。正当Hermione描述她的右侧腹条纹勾勒程度时，温暖的感觉回到了Harry的小腿上。他顿住了，抬起眼睫毛看过去。 Draco正盯着他，表情依旧。

“你从没说过，”Draco低声说。

Harry咽了一下口水，但试图掩盖它。 “从没说过什么？”

“你擅长什么。当我问到时，你只说了‘一般般’。”

“我在变形术上确实一般般。”

Draco耸耸肩。 “你快变形成功了，不是吗？那天晚上我在公共休息室看见你。你快要抵达可以注册的阶段了，就只是重新练习了一下。在短短几个小时的时间里。”

“我想我不妨也完成这个。”他转过身来，但小心翼翼，以免扰乱了Draco抵着自己脚脖子的腿。Hermione的声音再次变大了，这次是因为Millicent对她形态的各个面貌提出了质疑，以确定它是否真的是Dark夫人。 “我想我们可以——我不知道。”

Draco的眼睛闪烁着，某些说不清道不明的情愫在里面。 “总共两个月时间，断断续续的分散练习，而你就快成功了。你在这方面水平不是一般般。完全不是。”

“也许，”Harry说。 “那就两件事情上吧。魁地奇和阿尼玛格斯学习。我擅长这两件。”

“还有擅长杀死Dark Lord，”Draco说。他顿了顿。 “加上无杖魔法。”

Harry皱起鼻子。 “Funny。”

Draco挑起了稍显苍白的眉毛。 “我不认为谦虚是Gryffindor的特质。”

“它不是，”Harry说。 “但我所能做的无杖魔法无非就是一个小小的‘荧光闪烁’，没什么特别的。”

“那你刚才施的‘闭耳塞听’咒又算什么呢？”Draco问道。

“我用了我的——”

“你真的确定吗？”Draco说。

Harry皱着眉，伸手去拿魔杖，打算用闪回咒来证明自己的魔杖刚才施的魔法，但它没在他面前的桌子上。事实上，它依然待在他袖子的套筒里。他把它抽出来，茫然地盯着它。 “我不记得我把魔杖收起来了。”

“你从来没把它拿出来，白痴，”Draco说。

Harry蹙额。 “但我在卧室里一直练习无杖魔法，而我永远无法让它奏效。每次我练习的时候Neville就忍不住笑。”

Draco坐直了。 “我见过你做了三次。不仅仅是一点简单的‘荧光闪烁’。相当正式的魔咒。复杂的魔咒。”

“呃。”Harry专心盯着Draco的玻璃杯，想着用“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨”把它挂在他高贵漂亮的金色脑袋上，但玻璃杯待在原来的位置，甚至连抖都没抖一下。他看回Draco，胜利地，然后再次皱起了眉头，因为没能成功施放无杖魔法并不算一种胜利。

“看？什么都没有。”

当Draco思考时他的嘴唇噘起的样子，Harry大概永远也不会忘记。他又喝了一口啤酒，Harry的眼睛盯着他的嘴唇，而他伸出舌尖，舔了舔唇上的泡沫。

“你施放无杖魔法成功时......”Draco说。 “现在我想起来，你当时似乎没意识到你在做什么。就像是本能地使用魔法那样。可能是你直觉魔法的一部分。”

Harry耸耸肩。Weasley夫人在施家务魔法时似乎也没意识到，但他总是假定她早就学会了无杖魔法。 “如果我不能在想施法的时候成功施法，那它对我没什么用。”

“但你做到了。当你需要的时候你也做到了。我见过你那样。”

“就算如你所说，但是，如果我不能信赖它，那它有什么意义呢？”

“如果你不考虑这个问题才能成功做到，那么你就必须在不假思索时练习它。”

Harry笑了一声。 “好主意，Malfoy。”

“对你来说应该不太难。这就是你目前为止通过学校考试的方法，对不对？”

Harry的瞳孔收缩了，但他拒绝给出让Draco满意的评论。 “依你之见，我要如何做到这一点呢？”

Draco假笑。 “一瓶Rosmerta这里最好的酒，一口热门的坩锅，一剂复杂的魔药。”

Harry的脑海中对此萌生了一些有趣的看法。

在这时，Hermione和Millicent的选择性听力再次选择听见他们了。Harry甚至不必转头，都能感觉到她们讶异凝视的重量。令人惊讶的是，Millicent率先开口。

“你见鬼的理智飞走了吗，Draco？”她嘶声说。 “这简直是一个呼唤爆炸的组合。Potter会杀了我们所有人。“

“我现在好多了，”Harry抗议道。女孩们给了他一模一样恼火容忍的眼神。 “我真的！我已经完美酿制了NEWTs中的三种魔药，另外两种也令人满意！”

“并且是照着步骤说明，”Hermione提醒他。 “在NEWTs考试上不会有这样的东西给你。”

“并且若是你因此而丢脸的话，对你也没什么好处。”Millicent补充说。

“Oh，看在梅林的份上，”Draco说，他现在眼中明确闪着一丝亮光，Harry看出来了。 “Potter不是一个完全的白痴。”

听了这个后，Harry耀武扬威地对Hermione和Millicent咧嘴笑了起来，然后脑子才完全解析了这个陈述，取而代之地，对Draco生气地皱起了眉，而Draco无视了他。 “真的，我不在乎你们的想法，Harry和我是搞学术的，我们要研究这个实验会发生什么。”

“我有一个假设要献给你，Malfoy，”Millicent低声说。

“然而我并不想听，”Draco回答。 “以经验数据来看。”他站起来将椅子推回桌下，俯视着Harry。挑起一边的金色眉毛来。 “Well？你来不来？”

Harry飞快起身跟着他。 “毫无疑问。”

“Harry！”Hermione恼怒地说。

Harry忽略了她。 Draco已经在酒吧间里，买了一瓶Rosmerta自酿的火焰威士忌，显然把大部分钱都压了温布恩黄蜂队取胜。Harry又皱起眉头，想起自己不怎么理想的队伍对抗Malfoy狡猾的球队阵容。他推门出去，走到街上等待Draco，当他踏出第一步，四月的寒风呼地迎上来，刮过他微醺的温暖脸颊。这对他的身体是一个冲击，几乎让他喘不过气来。这就像在Draco身边时的感受一样。

-x-

“你也可以来一杯，”Draco周到地倒了两杯威士忌。 “无论如何，你都不得不为了NEWTs学会酿制肝脏修复剂。”

“它只是——似乎，好吧。”他朝那瓶金色威士忌指了指，嘴角一扬，“我觉得我可以把它想成是为所有不测事件做好准备的。”

“从来没有比刚刚破坏肝脏之后修复肝脏更好了。 ”Draco同意，“我们可以开始了。干了它，Potter。而且不要搞毁了这个魔药，因为我也会需要一些。”

Harry一口饮尽，因灼烧的感觉而鼻子皱成一团。 “好吧。液体滑入，火焰灼烧……”他看向他的坩锅底下，以确保这个燃烧器星期天时没有情绪化。事实上没有。

“把他搅拌得沸腾。”他说着。

坩埚里的水正在加热，Draco又给他倒了一杯。 “不用看它，”他说。 “它永远不会沸腾。”

“这是一个老态龙钟的故事。”他再咽了一口威士忌，即将醉酒的熟悉、快乐的温暖感布满了他的心神。

“麻瓜的故事，可能。真的。不要看。”

Well，这并不是很难做到。取而代之，他只要盯着Draco就行了。 Draco，他的嘴唇太粉嫩了，眼睫毛颜色浅到会发光，但它却在他的皮肤上投射了一道令人回味的阴影，静静地待着，蠢蠢欲动。他又舔了下自己的下唇瓣，Harry的舌头也跟着动了，又一次。

“你父母为什么给你取名Draco？”他突然问，然后做了个鬼脸。 Rosmerta的火焰威士忌可真厉害，如果他的嘴巴没有这样不受控制，他肯定已经感觉到了效果。他拒绝为此抱歉。

“那他们还会给我取什么其他名字吗？他们总不能像你一样叫我'Malfoy'。”

Harry耸了耸肩，在Draco发现他的目光之前，迅速地转头看向他的坩锅。仍然没沸腾。 “为什么不是Tom或Daniel或者......？”

“多么可怕的常见名字，”Draco说。 “你居然建议得出口……！我想你也会喜欢如果他们叫我Harry，对吗？”

Harry咯咯傻笑。 “不是一个坏名字。史上有一位王子也叫Harry。”

“什么王子？”Draco说。 “自从梅林时代以来，英国就一直不是君主制了。你究竟有没有上过魔法史？”

Harry停了一下，张开嘴想回答，然后非常明智地在这问题上改变了他的想法。 “你有中间名吗？”

“就像你被狼扶养长大似的......”Draco似乎在自言自语。 “要不是英国没有的话……所以一定是麻瓜了。”

他对Harry说：“我有一连串贵族气派的多余中间名，Potter。没一个我喜欢的，没一个是真正必要的。它们只是用来安抚重要的祖先，所以当我们陪在他们身边时，他们的肖像就不会大吵大闹。”

Harry笑了起来。 “哪一个最糟糕？”他再次检查了自己的坩锅，最后，它终于开始沸腾了。

测试一下碱/酸的平衡；一旦平衡，小心地加两指细碎的黄芪根，煨5分钟。

“Zephaniah，也许，”Draco说。 “那是我们来英国之前的事。”

Harry轻轻一笑。“你的名字比Zephaniah要好得多。”

“很高兴你赞成，”Draco干巴巴地说。 “我母亲选择了它。”

“Draco，”Harry说，试着大声说出这个词。他已经习惯在脑子里这么称呼他，但从他嘴里说出来却感觉到一种不被允许和危险。 “我想这只是我第二次这样叫你。第一次是两分钟前。Draco Draco Draco。现在是五次了。”

他又大声笑起来，但是当他看向Malfoy时，他停住了。他眼中的神色比Harry曾经在他身上看到过的任何东西都更加卑鄙、热烈。微笑从Harry的脸上消失。

“你叫它的方式......”Draco开口。他的声音紧绷着，摇了摇头。

Harry吞咽了一下。 “怎么了？”尽管他确切知道Malfoy的意思。 “Draco。”六次。

Draco的眼睛闭上了，当他再次睁开眼时，Harry确信他更靠近了一步，他伸出手——

他的魔杖突然嗡嗡响起了警报，而刚刚那一刻的气氛消失了。

他莫名其妙感觉空落落的，但Draco已经把目光移开了，于是Harry转向他的坩锅，发现黄芪根恰如其分地融合进去了，而且混合物澄清，开始冒泡。

蒸4条菊苣根。切成条状，放在坩埚上的蒸笼中，吸收黄芪的精华。当它们被蒸腾得像面食一样柔软，切成手指宽度，并添加到坩锅中。煮6分钟。

“我恨这该死的蒸笼，”他咕哝着，在他的工具包里寻找那个小铜筛。

他把它掏出来；它有点凹损了，但悬停魔咒仍然存在，而他将它悬浮在坩埚上方三英寸处时，它并没有晃动。他把菊苣根放进里面，注视着它们，因为如果他看着Malfoy，他不知道自己会做什么。Draco。他的名字从Harry的口中说出来，感觉……他可以习惯这样叫他，太容易了。

“Harry，”Draco开口，Harry吓一跳，被这意外的称呼抓住了心脏。当他看过去时，Draco正在傻笑。 “这听起来很奇怪，不是吗？”

Harry摇摇头。 “听起来......很好。”

而Draco的目光飞快移开了，低头看向地板。他的眉头皱了有半分钟，注意到自己在做什么，这才松开了紧绷的眉毛。

“你可以继续这么叫我，”Harry提议。

Draco反而为他们又倒了两杯酒。 “魔药怎么样了？”他问道，从安全距离看向它。 “如果你能沉醉于制作魔药，那么我们至少可以放心，你能成功渡过NEWTs大关。挺过Snape统治下的三年又是另一回事了。恐怕你那时会比平常更糟。鉴于他已经死了，他现在这人会非常无趣。”

“我会没事的，”Harry说，他对自己承受Snape口头蓝矾（vitriol，有‘刻薄话’的意思）的能力很有信心。反而是现实中的，魔药为基础的蓝矾让他担忧。 “他现在可咒不了我。或者说施‘夺魂咒’让我喝毒药，”他补充道。无论如何，他希望他不能。

他把酒往后一推，忍不住打了个颤，舌头对火焰威士忌做出了反应，随后回到课本的步骤操作上。 “你有点醉了吗？”他一边问。

把火减到低煨。以14焦耳的魔咒力量开始施加3个递增力量的停滞魔咒，并混合搅拌进1份硫酸中。盖上盖子，解除停滞魔咒。一旦哧哧作响的爆烈消退，取下盖子，加入1克黏糊糊的幻形怪肝脏。用中高火煮2分钟。

“是的，”Draco承认，露齿而笑。 “你呢？”

Harry咬着下唇，专注于加强他的魔咒。他在集中注意力施魔咒方面不是最好的，他更喜欢把所有东西全部扔出去，并希望得到最好的结果。到目前为止，这种方法已经足够好了。但魔药对它的反应太微妙了，尽管Snape绝不可能听到Harry承认这一点。

“该死的浮游不定，”他说。 “这些魔咒需要大约1焦耳1焦耳地加强，对吧？它们对我来说太摇摆不定了，不好控制。”

“也许，”Draco说，但他看起来不确定。 “把那本书递给我。”

“嗯，”Harry说着，将书递向Draco的大致方向。

“还有那个备用搅拌棒。”Harry遵从指示。爆烈声像计划那样消失了，Harry发现在喝醉状态里，看幻形怪肝脏被几度炸裂是非常愉快的。事实上，这几乎是有趣的。

“我可以借用一下你的魔药包吗？”这一次，声音直接来自他身后。Harry在他的搅拌物旁绷紧了身子，但还是尽职地把工具箱用悬浮咒送给了Draco。

“你想用我的魔药包干什么？”

“没什么。”声音停顿了一下。Draco还没有离开。他靠得那么近，Harry几乎能感觉到他们之间的空气中传来他身体的热度。 “我只是想看看你是不是会再次用无杖魔法。”这声明在他们之间逗留，几乎像一个回声。 “你刚刚用了。”

“我做到了，”Harry说，直到现在才意识到这一点。他吞咽了一下。 “现在怎么办？”

Draco的双手滑过他的身体两侧，并握住了他的腰。Harry猛地一跳。梅林，这感觉就像恶魔之火突然在他的血管里奔流。 “完成你的魔药。”

“我不认为我能做到。”这阻碍的声音当然只是他的想象。他的魔杖再次发出警报声。

“下一步是什么？”Draco的声音在他耳边很低沉，并且极为亲密。Harry身体里的每一块肌肉都紧张起来，随时准备跃起反扑。他努力尝试了沉着下来，稳定自己的呼吸，在他的课本中找到了这个地方：

顺时针搅拌100次；用高温烹煮1分钟。逆时针搅拌100次，用中火煮2分钟。交替变换方向搅拌100次，用小火煮3分钟。撤掉火焰，并施放28-58焦耳的冷却魔咒。用软木塞和蜡密封。

“搅拌一百次。”

握在他腰上的手指收紧了一秒，又放松了。 “那就开始吧。别数错了。”

Harry点点头，开始搅拌。第五十次时，Draco的手指开始移动。他只能设法继续，因为Draco开始大声点数：“五十，五十一，五十二，”而Harry，声音开始带着喘息，和他一起计数，感觉到他的无名指拂过Harry底肋，带着一阵酥麻的电流。

数到一百时，他停了一下，试图调整自己的呼吸。 “你在干什么？”他低声说。

Malfoy倾身靠近，他的嘴唇几乎——不——是真切地，刷过Harry右耳的轮廓。 “别毁了你的魔药。”

梅林，他可能因为这个而毁掉魔药，很可能。他双手颤抖着，把燃烧器的火焰加高。 Draco的手指继续在他的肋骨上游弋，几乎没有确切碰到，就把Harry搅得乱七八糟。他的魔杖发出警报声，就只凭贴在大腿上产生的微小震动也使他的皮肤烧起来，像他已然的状态一样警觉。

他拣起搅拌棒，重新开始，逆时针搅拌。 “一，”他低声数道，而Draco进一步压了过来，一只手臂紧紧圈住他的腰，发烫的胸口贴着Harry的后背，他勃起了。Harry的小腹在Draco的手指下紧紧绷着，而当Draco对着他的脖子深深吸了一口气，数道“二，”时，他可能会窒息死掉（再一次）。

在这之后，魔药怕是救不回来了。Harry甚至不确定他自己还有没有救。

搅拌一百次后，他沉默地（没用魔杖）调整了热度，只是垂下了头，让Draco继续蹂躏他，无法对此做任何事情，也不愿意做任何事情。

“上一次我们这样贴近，是在扫帚上，”Draco说。

“你也在想它，”Harry说。

“是。”

Harry吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛。他一分半钟之后才需要再次搅拌。 “上次，”他说，“我们都吓坏了。”

“你现在吓坏了吗？”

Harry想知道。如果事情发展糟糕，他们的友谊是否就会猛烈地走向凋亡，而不像他和Ron的友谊那样哀伤、冷漠被动地慢慢消逝。他能回到讨厌Draco的时期去吗？他甚至可以在没有他的情况下继续生活吗？很可能做不到。

“是。”

他的魔杖又响了。他非常小心地继续搅拌，奇数顺时针，偶数逆时针。 Draco的声音已经降低到变调了，一到一百的声音以一种新的、色情的内涵涌现在Harry的脑海中。

他将永远做不到看见14这个数字而不想起Draco的勃起紧压着他，中间只有他们的长袍隔开彼此的滚烫皮肤。他将永远做不到听见Hermione讨论42条古文法则，不会因为想起Draco的牙齿轻咬他的耳垂这段记忆而颤抖。夜空有88个星座，但他以后将会记住这个数字是Draco的手指移到他衬衫下摆，并蜿蜒滑过他皮肤的那一刻。

“一百。”他降低热度，放下魔杖计时器，而且再也不想用它了。

Harry转过身来，截住了Draco的双手。他的目光扫视着Draco的脸，在寻找着什么，他自己也不知道。 “你会毁了我的，”他喃喃道。

“除非你允许。”

Harry吻了他。他内心埋藏着深深的担忧，怕Draco会把他推开。但他没有。他立即回吻了Harry，嘴唇迫切而灵活吻着Harry，他呻吟了一下，而Harry被压得开始后退，退向他们身后的墙。

“你的魔药，”Draco喘息着，离开他的唇瓣。

Harry发出一阵恼人的呻吟，迅速甩了一个冷却魔咒过去，甩了另一个魔咒把魔药装进瓶中密封好。 Draco眼中显露出一个完全胜利的神情，Harry忍不住想把它从他身上吻下来。

“好吧，”他喃喃着，一边亲吻Draco的脖颈，一边扯开他长袍的领口，继续往锁骨上吻去。 “我可以施无杖魔法。你赢了。”

“显然如此，”Draco抵着他的唇瓣说道。

不知怎么的，Harry成功把Draco矫揉造作的外袍都解开了，并把它们甩在地板上，当Draco把他推倒在空闲的桌子上时，他已经开始解自己的衣服，而Draco截住了他的手。 “我幻想这个很多年了。梅林，Potter，你酿制魔药的时候真是太他妈火辣了。”

“Good，”Harry喘息着回答。他把头往后一甩，颤抖着。 Draco的唇瓣附在他的脖子上，随着他的手指向下解开每个扣子，亲吻着暴露在空气中的皮肤。

他喘息着。感觉到心脏急剧的超负荷。 Draco听了他的“Good”后轻轻眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛里显露出的一些东西，Harry禁受不住。它里面有沉醉、自信、愉快、欢欣——和柔软，一下子全部涌上来。这是Draco的一切情感，也是他本可以显露出来的、但通常选择不去理会的一些情感。

然后Harry突然想到他可能正在坠入爱河。而那是一个非常危险的地方。

他颤抖着，手指紧紧缠绕在Draco的头发上。他不确定自己是在试图稳住自己的身体，还是在防止Draco逃走，但他知道自己必须想办法抓牢了。他身上的每一根神经都在着火，他呼出的每一次喘息都像是——

“男孩们，我讨厌打断你们……”

他们猛地分开，吓得半死，迅速转身看向房间里的单人画像，它被挂在Harry酿造魔药的桌子上方。Dumbledore正笑容满面地对着他们，然而他究竟从哪里蹦出来的？他有多少次看到他们在这个房间里一起工作学习，又有多少次——

“只是你忘记关掉你的燃烧器，Harry，我担心这魔药很快就会产生肝脏修复剂在烧坏时惯常发出的烦人致命毒气。就我个人而言，尽管我喜欢你来陪伴我一起住进画像，但我相信你们俩都还有更多的生活要继续下去。”

说到这里，他对他们眨了眨眼睛。Harry的欲望一落千丈，坠落的很可能还有他再次勃起的能力。

但他的坩锅确实开始冒烟。他们冲上去，在试图扑灭火焰、消除烟雾的过程中肩膀撞到了一起。在此期间，他们也成功消失了Harry那口完好的坩埚，但Hogsmeade有的是坩埚卖，而且他还活着。

他和Draco盯着对方，突然觉得尴尬不已。醉酒之吻横亘在他们之间，Harry想知道在今晚这操蛋见鬼的事情发生后，他还会不会被允许再次亲吻Draco。也许他应该再次尝试与Ginny和好，因为她似乎是唯一一个他亲吻时没有引发灾难的人。

也许，他想着。即使在他们被不愉快的打断之后，他的身体依然因为渴望Draco而热情似火。在这之后他再也不可能亲吻任何人了。他彻底完蛋了。

“这进展得很好，”Harry评论说。他靠近他，尽管非常尴尬，但仍然不能远离他一秒。梅林，他还是猛烈地渴望着Draco。总有一天可以——下次最好是在一张床附近。

“对你来说一切都是这样，”Draco乖僻地咕哝道。Harry心跳漏了一拍——接着Draco展开了一个笑容。Harry笑出声，宽慰地放松了。

“快点，Potter，”Draco说。 “我不认为我能在这房间里多待一分钟，想想看那个疯癫古怪的老校长是不是躲在画框外偷听。你听到了吗，校长？”他叫道。 “我知道你躲在附近！”

他们竖起耳朵听长袍拖地的声音，但什么都没有。Harry抓住Draco的手，Draco只是随他去了。他断定，他们肯定还在醉酒状态中。 “那就快点吧，”Harry说着，转了转手腕，用无杖魔法把所有东西都收进盒子。 “尽管都已经很晚了。”

Draco打了个呵欠。 “真操蛋。我今晚要开始为NEWTs复习了。”

“无聊，”Harry评论。 “我想我会去睡觉。”虽然Harry严重怀疑他今晚会有一丝睡意。他现在仍然能在口中尝到Draco的味道，而它比糖蜜挞好吃太多了。


	8. 腐烂（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：4950'字
> 
> 章节太长，故决定以后分几次发出_(:з」∠)_

**_章节文本_ **

**_08.腐烂_ **   
**_在硫化中腐烂或身体的衰败或其他有机物腐化的过程，通过自然分解而裂变；通过人为手段衰变_ **

 

-X-

 

“那么魔药一定是成功了，”Hermione怀疑地看着他们磕磕绊绊走进来。Crookshanks蜷缩在她膝盖上，作为桌子为她正在读的笔记本服务。 “Malfoy看起来全然的自鸣得意。”

“啊—Yeah，”Harry说。 “相当的。”

Draco跟在他后面进门，像往常一样冷漠而平静，尽管他的步调不怎么协调。 “Granger。”

她挑了一下眉毛。 “Malfoy。”然后问，“Well——是哪一剂魔药呢？”

后知后觉地，Harry想起了他们离开三把扫帚真正的目的。他捞出一个小瓶子。海蓝色药水在它里面晃动着。 “肝脏修复剂。Draco说它很完美。你看一下。”

Hermione依言拿起瓶子，把它凑到光线下来检查粘性。她打开盖子，从几个不同的角度嗅了一下，然后小心地用小拇指沾了一点魔药出来。她伸出舌头舔了舔手指。 “它很——Wow，Harry。”

“它还可以，对吗？”他接道，傻笑着。可能他还是有点——或者相当的——沉浸在醉酒状态中。接吻肯定也没有帮助加强他的意志力。 “很完美。”

“完美。”她赞同。

Hermione房间的门打开了，Millicent走了出来，朝他们的方向兴致缺缺地看了一眼，然后注意到了魔药。 “肝脏修复剂，是吗？”她说，听起来似乎一点也不关心。

“我告诉过你他可以做到，”Draco自鸣得意地说。

“唔，”Millicent说，继续走出门外。 Peep紧跟在她后面，忽略了Hermione紧盯着他的那种眼神。肖像洞在他们身后关上，Hermione的目光又回到他们两人身上。Malfoy说他要去睡觉了，然后只留下Harry在她困惑的注视里。

“有什么重要的事发生了吗，Harry？”

“没，”怎么会有其他事会比刚才（他和Draco发生的）的事情更重要呢？他不诚实地对她笑了笑。

Hermione翻了个白眼。 “你喝醉了。去睡觉，你该庆幸我不是女学生会主席。”

Harry立即乖乖走向卧室。

-x-

第二天早上，Harry几乎一直在兴奋地唧唧喳喳，然后是整个星期都这样。他的魔药课堂上，Slughorn给出的每个评语都是“杰出！绝妙！”。变形课上Switch告诉他，他的气体变液体这一项“确实令人满意”，而且McGonagall在他的职业生涯目标状态的确认会议上，她说：“我对你的未来和生计方面不是在绝望的地步上了，Potter先生。继续吧。”这确实是高度赞扬了。

Harry整个星期都轻飘飘的。 Draco上课和吃饭都和他坐在一起，没人看的时候，就向他抛出隐秘、诱人的小眼神。当Fille Dagwood抓到了金色飞贼时，Terry在公共休息室里又叫又跳，让Harry的150个联赛积分都打了水漂，Harry甚至没有生气。他给Ron写了两封信。他去Hagrid那里和他一起喝茶，吃岩皮饼。Snape对他醉酒时酿造的肝脏修复剂的颜色或浓稠度没有做出负面评价。星期四，Hermione问他一个Dirty Snitches是什么意思，他高兴地解释了这一切，并且说得很详细，没有脸红，就算连Hermione听了它之后，眼睛都睁得越来越大。当她拿出羽毛笔和日记做记录时，他甚至没有因此而支吾其词。

总之，一切都很好。除了本周他们俩忙得不可开交，以至于不能好好消化周五那次对性爱的奇异探寻、拉住对方把亲密意图再次显示出来。周三午餐后，他把Draco推进了一个隐蔽的壁龛里，但是他们几乎没有机会开始一个吻，鉴于一大批一年级女生从他们身旁经过，大声讨论着发型魔咒。

那时他们站在那里，完全屏住呼吸一动不动，Harry把他的身体紧紧挨着Draco和墙壁，他忍受着Draco喘的粗气扫在自己脖颈上，身体和精神上完全地过度兴奋、欲望勃发，努力着不让自己紧张过度窒息而死。他想在那个简陋的小壁龛里撕下Draco所有的衣服，把他压在墙上。甚至交换角色也行。Harry不在乎。他们甚至不能得到一个操蛋的短暂休息。

Well，他们还有星期五呢，Harry高兴地想。

星期五一到，Harry进入他们据为己有的教室，在那里找到了Draco。他躺在一张工作台上，闭着眼睛，显然正在尝试本土化。Harry上次担心的关于勃起能力可能永远不会回归的问题，当他站在Draco身边时，它瞬间就烟消云散了。特别是当Draco像一个任君采撷的贡品一样，散开四肢躺在Harry菜鸟魔药实验室的桌上时。Harry开始在邻桌上架起他的坩锅时，Draco的一只眼睛迷茫地睁开了。

“我又卡住了，”Draco抱怨道。他把袖子推到肘部，闷闷不乐地盯着从Harry魔杖里涌进坩锅的水。 “操他妈的，如果我能弄明白原因！你完成它了吗？”

“变形？”Harry问。

“对。”

“不，”他对燃烧器上轻轻一挥，转过来直接面向Draco。 “只停在培植阶段。我能变形出喙和羽毛了。”

“为什么不直接完成？”

“我正在等你赶上，白痴。”

Draco倒回桌子上。Harry走近一些，想尽一切办法让自己在水开始沸腾的时候保持专注。

“到达培植阶段是什么感觉？我以为我完成本土化了，但是每当我试图变形出鼻子或尾巴，我……就是办不到。“他叹了口气。 “如果我不能完成阿尼玛格斯变形，McGonagall绝不会接纳我。Fuck，我必须在NEWTs之前成功变形，否则我会被迫继承父亲的事业，接下来的人生都被紧紧栓在那里。”他挫败地将手猛地砸在桌子上。 Harry叹了口气，把燃烧器放下。指望重现上周的亲密举动是彻底没戏了。

“它给我的感觉......怪怪的，”Harry终于说道。他耸耸肩，讨厌它，因为他真的不知道如何形容变形出一部分动物的感觉。

Draco悲惨地皱着眉头。 “为什么我不能办到呢？”他低声说。

Harry坐在桌子边缘，担忧地看着Draco袖子的褶边，为Draco感到不幸。 “你想再次使用‘摄神取念’吗？”他问。

Draco叹了口气。 “Potter，你真不应该在我面前把你见鬼的头颅双手奉上。”

Harry不在乎。 “你总比Ron要好。”他脑袋里有太多永远都不想让Ron看到的东西。

这终于让Draco露出了微笑。他再次坐起来。 “当然。好吧。我做。我可以吗？”

Harry翻了翻眼睛。 “显然。”

Draco皱起了鼻子。 “你真的需要停止和Snape的画像一起度过你的空闲时间。你说话都有点像他了。”

“他的侮辱让我强大，”Harry提出抗议。 “昨天，他对我的头发状态发出咆哮声时，我弄懂了为什么粪石能中和毒药。你知道他们其实不是石头，而是发状毛球吗？”

“闭嘴，Potter，”Draco恼怒地说。Harry咧嘴笑了起来。

他们调整了位置。Harry深吸了一口气，清除了周日以来充满的所有幸福、失恋的想法。他总有一天会有机会告诉Draco他的真实感受，但很可能不是今天，在他们的初吻和一个半途而废的性爱尝试后的五天。Harry怀疑这样的事情是不是有一个协议，这个协议在一段关系开始和声明忠诚、奉献与不朽的爱情之间，至少需要一个月。

他们甚至已经开始一段关系了吗？Harry咬着嘴唇。在这之前他没考虑过这个，他们可能没有处于一段关系中，但——没用言语表达出来也无所谓。稍后会有时间来解决这个问题。他把一切都推到一边，面带微笑地看着Draco的眼睛。 “继续。”

“摄神取念。”

经过这段时间的练习，Harry已经能通过快速进入冥想和可视化了。他放慢了本土化的步伐，确保他做了一个适当的示范。一旦踏上这一步骤，微小的差异都可能会导致阿尼玛格斯事故。他觉得自己接纳了乌鸦的各个方面。他感到轻盈，空虚。他感觉到渺小。飞行将是如此简单。吃腐烂的肉变成一种诱惑，而不是胃部翻滚想吐。慢慢地，他的脑海里想起了成为一只乌鸦意味着什么。他感受到周围世界的所有魂体，并且知道如果他愿意，他可以把它们取走，带到另一边。

Draco就像一个温暖的、不舒服的额外事物存在于他的脑海。温暖，是因为Harry因他感到温暖。不舒服，是因为……他因他感到温暖。他在他面前是如此一丝不挂暴露着。他内心的乌鸦不喜欢这种曝光。这是一种惊慌失措的情绪，当Draco的魂体匍匐前进着，离他越来越近，仔细审视事情的进展时，它对Harry警告地叫着。终于，几分钟后，当他完全将乌鸦本土化时，他进入了下一步，培植。

羽毛在他的皮肤上发芽。他的鼻子和下巴变硬变长。他的听力变得敏锐起来。房间里有一只老鼠，隐藏在桌子下面。这可能会很美味。他不需要变形太多就能发现这一点。他等着Draco先完成，是的，但这一步要比完全实现变形更困难。很长时间以来，Harry一直是停留在这个阶段的乌鸦，即使他从来没有像一只鸟一样飞行。

他尽可能地回放羽毛从皮肤里发芽的感觉，并向Draco张了张他的喙，希望他自己能把它翻译成毛皮和尾巴。

“你快要成功了。就只是继续啊，“Harry在脑海中听到这个声音，差点跳了起来。他几乎可以感觉到Draco灰色的眼睛在对他翻白眼。

“你先来，”Harry把皮球踢回来。

他感觉到Draco摇摇头。“我想感受到变形是什么感觉。”

他表示赞同。他将他所有的魔力都集中到自己身上，让他的意识从所有事情中抽出，只专注于现在、此刻，他的第一次变形。在他克服最后一个障碍之后，Draco成了一个遥不可及、被遗忘的在场者。他告诉自己缩小，告诉自己的身体要改变。很多分钟过去，什么都没有发生。

然后，他明白了，理解了最后一部分，他才明白了之前的四个步骤。乌鸦是Harry，Harry是乌鸦，他确实缩小了，变形了。至少花了十分钟，但现在他已经成功了，他知道下一次会是短时间完成变形。

他注视着Draco，比他开始时的位置要远的多，并感到欢欣和骄傲，还有羞耻的浓烈爱意。

他第一次变形成功，他所爱的人一直在他脑海里，与他一起目睹了整个难以置信的经历——

Draco粗暴地从他的脑海里脱离出来。

Harry在空中拍打着翅膀飞着，高兴而又笨拙。他半滑翔着倒回地上，闭上了眼睛，专注于变形回自己的人形。

当他回归人形后，他傻笑起来。“这太棒了！”他说，“真的很棒。现在你只要完成这一步，我们就可以用我们的形态跑到球场上，追逐东西，然后——”

“我不这么认为。”

Harry顿住。 “什么？为什么？那会很美妙的。”

Draco站起来，掸了掸裤子上的灰尘，抓起书包。 “谢了，Potter。我想这会对我们的课程有帮助。回头见。”

Harry飞快爬起来。 “什么——Draco，怎么了？”

Draco猛地转过身来，脸上被一副狂怒的面具掩盖了。 “怎么了？”他嘶声说。 “你见鬼的Gryffindor情感就是问题所在。难道这里所有人都想拥有或监禁我？”

他再次转身离开，Harry脸上血色尽失。他回放了刚刚发生的所有片段。Harry抓住了他的手腕，一个闪电般快速的动作拽回了Draco的整个身体，这让他的脸颊几乎快要贴上Harry的脸。距离近到当Harry呼吸时，能清楚的看到他的头发被吹得轻微飘荡。

“不要。”

Draco喘息着。吸气，呼气，吸气。“不要什么，Potter？”

“不要走。”

Draco摇头。 “我不会这样对自己。”

“你也被我吸引了。我知道你是。你上星期想要我。”

Harry的声音听起来惊慌失措，这一定是他的想象。完全没理由恐慌，当然。目前Harry生活中的一切都非常完美。怎么会有什么不好的事情发生？

“我想要你的身体。我以为我会安然无害的……试着，和你。我以为你永远不会想留住我。”

Harry拼命摇头。不知怎么的，整件事情就像一场梦。他甚至不确定发生了什么事。试着和他什么？他张开嘴，却想不出什么话要说。 Draco猛地挣开他，别开脸，花了几秒钟的时间佯装把袖子上的纽扣拉直。

“我不想要你所想的东西。”

Harry咽了咽口水，但依然坚忍地抬着下巴。他不会被这样打败的。“我所想的什么？”

Draco终于看着他的脸，他的眼睛如此灰暗和坚硬，以至于Harry发誓，它根本没有反射光线。没有任何绿墙壁灯的暗示，除了果断之外，没有任何暗示。 “爱情。男朋友。”

“是的，所以呢？”他不自然地转过身来。 Draco没有放弃他的注视，一点也没有动摇。他走开，朝门口走去，Harry绝望地迅速加上一句：“每个人都想要爱情。”

“爱情是牢笼，”Draco说，“而我向往自由。”

这一次，他真的离开了。


	9. 腐烂（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：6051字

-X-

 

“早啊，Potter。”

Harry僵住了。他环顾了大厅，看看是否有任何东西看起来不对劲，任何能够表明他是在做梦的东西。一切看起来很正常。他犹豫了一下，抬起眼睛看着坐在他旁边的那个人，那人正一丝不苟地在吐司上涂抹黄油。

“Draco，”Harry说。

Draco忽略了他声音中隐藏的东西，开口说，“很遗憾Cadwallader昨天晚上漏接了那个鬼飞球。看来我再次排在你前面了。”

“Draco，我们能不能——”

“不，”Draco嘶嘶地开口，终于转头看着他。他在桌子周围快速浏览一遍，以确保其他八年级生没人注意这边，接着说，“Potter，我们不要谈论昨晚的事。我们倒回上个星期的状态，当时我们两个都没有失去我们的理智。”

然后他转过头去，从他永远在场的水瓶里呷了一口水，尽全力继续专注于他面前的早餐。

Harry吞咽了一下。 “我不认为我可以。”

Draco眯起眼睛。他猛地甩了一下魔杖，一个隐私咒语在他们周围立了起来。 “你可以，而且你会的，否则我们现在就结束这段友谊。我不会被任何人拥有，甚至你也不行，黄金男孩。”

“但我们可以只是——我会停止的，”Harry承诺道。 “我不会再……迷恋你了。你会像以前一样没有麻烦缠身，我只是想和你亲热。听着，我已经不爱你了。看到没？这就是我，Harry，没有爱上任何人。它只是一个短暂的情感冲动，因为我当时很兴奋。它不会再发生了。”

Draco眼睛都不眨。 “你不能让自己说停就停，Potter。”

“我能做任何我想做的事。”

Draco嗤笑一声，但不是那种，当Harry对Hermione和Millicent一起“学习”的状况开玩笑时，被娱乐到的笑声。“别傻了，即使是你也不能做到这一点。”

“我只是想能再次触碰你，”Harry绝望地说。

Draco的嘴巴延伸出一条愤怒的曲线。 “你已经听到了我的条件。舍弃它或者结束它。你的决定是什么？”

Harry握紧拳头。 “我会继续做你的朋友。”

Draco恢复了和颜悦色。 “很好！”他说。 “你能把南瓜汁递给我一下吗？我想听听你对于Slughorn交给我们的任务有什么看法。你有没有注意到它的奇特之处？”

Harry强迫自己放松，喝了一口果汁，假装一切正常。他的手颤抖着，他的内心可能也是。哦，我的天啊，他歇斯底里地想，只过了五分钟他就受不了了，而Draco希望他一辈子都保持这个状态。

“它是有点——奇怪，”他蹩脚地同意道。 “与他给我们的一切相比，它看起来太简单了。”

“我也是这么想的，”Draco说。 “我想也许他只是想在下个周末举行他最后一次Slug俱乐部派对的时候能轻松打分。”

“对，是的，”Harry说。 “大概吧。”

Draco眯起眼睛。 “Potter，你到底能不能做到这一点？”他把餐具放在一旁，转身跨坐长凳，更充分地面对着Harry。 “或者我们现在应该就此结束？”

“是的——我绝对可以做到。很显然。”Harry的手指再次紧紧地攥住袍子，又想起了之前Draco嘲笑他现在说出“显然”的方式和频率很像Snape。

他的心脏跳得快抽搐了。Fuck。

“不，”他咽了一口口水。 “我做不到。我知道现在失去的是什么。”

Harry站起来，一手拎起背包，从Draco身边走过去。他强迫自己汇合他所拥有的（少的可怜的）任何大脑封闭术技巧，竖立起一堵足以遮挡Draco的封闭的墙，把一只脚踏在另一只的前面保持前进，在他失去理智之前。

“对不起。我必须这样做，为了我自己。”然后他离开了。

 

-x-

到了五月底，Harry心里之前被Draco填满的那部分空荡荡的空间已经被新事物占据，但不知怎么的，它已经变成比没有Malfoy占领之前更加易怒暴躁、令人疯狂的存在。

他学会了在没有Draco的情况下生活，就像人们可以学会不去使用某只手一样。他知道自己错过了——他不可能不知道——但是没有那只手，生活依然要继续，所以他也必须这样。但与此同时，如果他选择了回避Slug俱乐部派对，Well，那是他的特权。

而且Malfoy错了。Harry不想要爱情和男朋友。不想要，如果它意味着导致现在这一切。他想要的，是他最好的哥们回归。他祈祷梅林Ron从来没有学过“摄神取念”，因为如果Ron发现“最好的哥们”在他心中是“Malfoy”而不是“Ron”，那么他在成为傲罗这件事上所获得的自信都会被毙得毛都不剩。

他只是不能在他的脑海里好好区分“最好的哥们”和“爱人”而已。他怎么能把这两个概念胡乱混淆呢？他本应该永远不放弃Malfoy的。并且想和Draco说话的冲动又回来了，而清楚的知道他和Draco什么也不会发生的感觉，就好像站在恶魔之火里一样。

“一个星期，”将近五月底，Hermione在晚餐时说。 “一个星期，一个星期，一个星期。”这就像是她的战斗口号一样。

Harry已经三个星期没有Draco在身边，而且没有借助战斗口号。

“我不知道为什么每个人都会对NEWTs考试感到困扰焦虑。”永远过度兴奋的——见鬼的——Terry Boot说， “只是又一次考试而已。当我们完成它们，我们将正式成为巫师，纵然我们需要通过所有董事会成员的准许。Harry，这不是很好吗？”

Harry努力装作在听的样子。毕竟这是他的生活日常。 “直接毕业还是要申请学徒考察？”

Boot开怀大笑，好像这是一个显然的笑话。Harry，反省了下自己的生活，假定它真的是。 “当然是直接毕业了！还是说——你真的打算继续留校，当Snape教授的学徒吗？我听说你申请了，但我认为这不可能是真的！”

“如果我魔药学拿到O，我的确是。”

Boot笑了起来，这是一个很友好的、开心的笑容，让Harry的嘴角也忍不住上扬了一些。上帝，他讨厌Boot。讨厌他保持的永远稳定不变的好心情。而且他还认为他是个不错的家伙，如果不是因为Harry这段日子像个被切断四肢的废柴的话，他们可能已经成为了朋友。

“那太棒了。我只需要在天文学上得到O，那我就可以去阿帕奇点天文台工作了。迫不及待想去墨西哥。我爱死太阳了，你呢？”

“当然。太阳很棒。”如果有人能酿造一个合适的防晒液。

“Harry，”Hermione，他永远的女性伙伴，即使她有时和他的整个谈话有点后知后觉。 “你有没有重新酿制心脏辅助水？上周你在为它苦苦战斗。”

他皱起眉头。 “我记得。我重新酿制了一份。”感谢Snape，他没有补充这一点。梅林，他几乎开始喜欢那个愚蠢的混蛋画像。

他曾经以为如果没有混血王子的书，他绝不可能通过魔药考试。现在，他不是一定要借助这本书了，但他对这些魔药理论的理解是借助了Malfoy的帮忙，自从Malfoy停下来之后——well。现在Harry独自酿造魔药，Snape养成了在工作台对面的卡拉瓦乔画框里出现的习惯。他甚至没有评论Draco再也没有来过这里的事实，纵然，像Dumbledore一样，他一定已经知道了。为此，Harry非常感激。

这种情况的缺点是，除了Harry之外，他失去了可以发泄任何讥讽评论的对象。好处在于Snape的确令人难以置信的无趣，并且提供了很多解说，从而让Harry终于——终于——理解了魔药中精确到搅拌次数的价值。

黑暗的卡拉瓦乔背景和扭曲的面部表情，至少比拉斐尔前派艺术田园诗更适合晚期的魔药大师。

“一个星期，”她提醒他。

“我几乎不可能忘掉。”他为她扯出一个微笑，比起对Terry Boot微笑要容易得多。 “别担心，Hermione。我记得这个。”

她撅起嘴唇。 “确保你真的记得。”

然后，她拉出她的空间袋，在里面四处寻找东西。 Millicent在Hermione的头部和躯干都不见了之后，开始向这边投来疑惑的目光。她的目光穿过Hermione消失了一半的身体，和Harry的目光遇上了。

他耸耸肩。 “该死的袋子。”

Boot开始和Susan谈话，Millicent的目光跟着他们的话语，以评判的态度，然后把目光投回Harry身上。 “你认为你能得到一个O吗？”她问。

“我在知之甚少的情况下，OWLs得到了一个E。”

“OWLs，知之甚少。”她翻了个白眼。 Harry耸耸肩。她叹气。 “Draco昨晚阿尼玛格斯变形成功了。”

这……不是他期望会听到的。也不是他想听到的。Draco不再需要他。永远不会再需要他。他推开了这个念头。当他向Millicent微笑时，至少他是真诚地为Draco感到自豪。

“那很好。告诉他——告诉他我的祝贺。”

这似乎正是Millicent想听到的。她的目光在Harry脸上短暂地徘徊了一遍，定在他身上。 “你们不再和对方说话了。”

“是。”

她大步走了过来，思考了一会儿。 “Draco就像一个博格特。如果你正盯着他看，你永远也不会知道他真正的样子。只有当他认为你没有注意他时，他才会展现出真正的自己。你本不该这样盯着他。”

他的全身因这些不可言说的东西紧张地烧起来。他讨厌Slytherin们，讨厌他们的高深莫测，讨厌他们享受打哑迷。

他们的洞察力太强了。

他讨厌自己可能正爱着其中的一个Slytherin，而他们是世界上最难去爱的人，因为亲近他们就像是经历一场活生生的战争，而你一丝不挂，手无寸铁，有眼如盲，毫无胜算可言。

“太晚了，”他冷淡地说。

Millicent皱眉。她皱眉的时候露出了酒窝。 “不。只要你停止盯着他。”

说这些都太晚了。

-X-

NEWTs考试的第一天早上来临了，Harry感到无法克服地在床上赖了20分钟，蹒跚着起床，钻进一套长袍里，然后下楼吃早餐。接着他看到监考官在教师席上板着严格的脸庞，顿时对早餐失去了所有胃口。

“吃，”Hermione说。

“我不饿。”

“我没有问你是不是他妈的饿了，好吗？我说的是要你去吃你见鬼的早餐，所以你才会有一些该死的体力进行你的魔咒学NEWT考试，你这操蛋的，该死的，固执、狂妄的Gryffindor白痴！”

八年级学生们齐刷刷看向了她，许多人都目瞪口呆。Harry猜想他们还没有听过她关于‘这类型’的丰富词汇。这不算什么。

“非得这样吗？”他轻轻问道，尽管如此，他确实伸手切了一根香肠，再次开始他的早餐。

“是的，”她咆哮道。

他对自己的盘子笑了笑。至少他不必再被迫做什么了。Hermione骂人的时候，他很难认真对待任何事情。 “只是魔咒学而已。你已经掌握了。”

她发出一阵被惹怒的尖叫声，声音席卷了整个早餐长桌。 Millicent翻了个白眼。Harry咧嘴笑了起来，然后他的目光滑过了她。他的眼神和Draco的对上了，胃部猛地抽搐了一下。一时之间，地球上除了他们之外再没有其他人。这种眼神是如此的私密诱惑，饱含激情，太像他们还是朋友时的所交换的眼神了。然后Draco别开了脸，大厅的声音汹涌着回归了，填补了这段空白，像康沃尔的满潮来临。

“注意一下，同学们！”Flitwick在教师席上叫道。 “早餐现在结束。一年级到四年级和六年级的学生回到你们的公共休息室或其他地方安静地活动。七年级和八年级的学生到魔咒考场报到，进行你们的魔咒学NEWTs实践考试。五年级将继续留在这里进行魔咒学OWLs理论考试。现在，行动起来！”

当Harry到达魔咒学考场时，Hermione——当然了——已经那里等了一会了。她的头发在她身后被甩得飘起来，当她来回踱步时，头发几乎就像是个外来物一样飘在她附近。

“Harry，感谢梅林，”她一看到他就说。她大步走过来，抓住他的肩膀。她摇了摇他，非常冷静地说：“我他妈紧张得快崩溃了。”

“这只是魔咒考试而已，”他再次说道。 “你曾经把一堆金加隆变形成徽章，又制作了一个空间袋，并且在与Antonin Dolohov的战斗中活下来了，身上留下了足有30厘米的伤疤。我想你会在考试中表现很棒。”

她深深吸了一口气。 “我想你是对的。”

他们按名字字母顺序重新排队，这挺好的，但如果Harry没有夹在Draco和Parkinson这个羞耻组合中就更好了。他竭尽全力不让自己受到影响，但他仍然可以在自己的脑海中看到Draco的样子，这使他更加绝望地思念他。

实际的魔咒操作情况还不错。他们一开始要求他施一个三级停滞魔咒，而最近他所有的魔药工作中，他已经实践得非常专业了。接下来，他需要让一只小猪飞起来，在没有给它变出翅膀的前提下；最后是给自己施咒，将自己的眼睛变成黑色，头发变成绿色。

“Potter先生，你想要展示额外的咒语多加点分吗？”女考官最后问道，并没有从看她的笔记中抬起头。

“好的，我有哪些咒语可选择？”

“任何不属于标准Hogwarts课程中的高级魔咒都将被纳入加分考虑范围。”

听了后，他施放了一个守护神咒，当魔杖跳出闪闪发光的白色光芒时，他对自己感到非常满意。但他注意到了它的形状后，脸色刷的一下变得苍白。一只灵缇犬猛地蹦出来，绕着房间奔走着，他迫切地想让它消失，这愿望在Draco注意到它后被击落了。这是他们今天第二次视线撞上，而Draco脸上的表情绝对不是开心。

“非常好，Potter先生，”女考官兴致缺缺地说。他像金色飞贼一样从房间冲了出来。

 

-X-

 

“Harry！”当天晚上他从理论考试教室回来时，Hermione低声叫住他。她把他拉进女盥洗室，幸运的是，桃金娘不在这儿。 “现在你的守护神变成一只狗的消息传遍了整个学校。我以为你现在已经过了为Sirius痛苦那一关了。你没有吗？如果你还在为Sirius伤心，那么——”

“它不是大脚板，”他说。这些天，说出Sirius阿尼玛格斯形态的昵称几乎没有再给他带来刺痛感。他认为，这是个好现象。

她顿了一下。 “那么......它是？”

Harry转过身去，看着地板。大理石地板被水侵蚀得留下一道很长的裂缝。 “它是一只灵缇犬。”

她故意用鼻子猛地吸了一口气。走近了一步，以便更好地观察他的脸色。 “那是Malfoy的阿尼玛格斯。”

“你不必告诉我，”他痛苦地开口。 “我很清楚。”

“你们两个之间发生了什么？之前几个月，你们两个还那样形影不离、亲密无间。那是自从Ron参加傲罗训练以来，我所见过的你最开心的日子。”

Harry的嘴巴痛苦地扭曲了。 “我知道。我们只是......我不懂，Hermione。你不可能真的指望我们永远是朋友。这是我和Malfoy，操他妈的。”

她提起了它。他恨她提起了它。恨没有人能看到真正发生了什么，而他也不能告诉他们。他感觉自己快因为这超负荷的重量而爆炸了。我爱Draco Malfoy，而永远都没人会知道！他想尖叫。

“好吧，Harry。我现在会停止这些讨厌的盘问。我们就专心通过NEWTs考试，然后我们有整个夏天的时间Ron那里释放压力。”

“然后再回到Hogwarts待三年。”

她咧嘴一笑。 “我希望如此。”她深吸了一口气。 “我们可以做到的，Harry。生活总要继续，well。”

“我知道，”他说。生活陨落了，但如果Hermione可以过好离开家庭之后的生活，那么他也可以过好离开Malfoy之后的生活。即使起初他是唯一一个知道它曾在那里的人。梅林，fuck，他必须自己默默承受这一切，这太痛苦了，但他不会背叛Draco，不会告诉其他人这件事。

至少，他真的欠了他很多。


	10. 腐烂（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章字数：8603

-x-

 

接下来的星期一，他最后一门NEWT来了。魔药监考官上午准点十点钟开门让他们进来，Harry坐在了他惯常的那个座位，那个附带情绪化燃烧器的座位。至少今天不是星期三。

“每人一张桌子。我会拿着一顶帽子走到你们身边，你们从帽子里抽出一张羊皮纸。在羊皮纸上，你会发现你要酿造的魔药的名字。酿制完成后，倒两盎司魔药到另一容器内，上交留待分析，然后继续，通过房间后面的那道门进行笔试，你将会收到进一步的指示。”

这位巫师走了过来，Harry伸手去抽羊皮纸。监考员继续前进。Harry展开纸张看了后，禁不住想大笑。肝脏修复剂。他能够，毫不夸张地说，在醉酒状态下把它酿造成功。至少，Draco已经见过了。

他把他的坩锅架起来，走向房间的前面，那里摆放着一些魔药材料供他选择。有幻形怪肝脏，黄芪，菊苣根和其他辅助材料。他取了足量的蒸馏水回到他的桌子上。

正当他蒸着他的菊苣根时，他眼睛的余光捕捉到了那个动作。那幅画是一个黑暗的变形而成的实验室，所以他和环境融合得很好。Snape好奇的眼神聚焦在Harry酿造魔药的动作中。他们的目光相遇了一次，但在监考员看到他之前，Harry迅速转开目光，继续专注自己的魔药。这是他NEWTs中最不想被控告作弊的一门考试，不一会儿，他对别人落在他身上目光的在意感完全消失了，他沉迷于自己酿造魔药而产生的效果中。

当他完成了最后一轮100次搅拌时，他把搅拌棒放在一边，花了一点时间查看他的魔药，并感到很平静。它是完美的。甚至更好——这是他所酿制的最完美的版本。这魔药的完美版本直到他的NEWTs才得以实现，但他终于，毕竟这次，明白了Malfoy曾说的他可以复制Dali的画，但直到你自己成为一个艺术家之前，那绝不是艺术。他确定他现在明白了。

他上交两盎司的魔药样本留待分析后，走到下一个房间，一名年轻的歪鼻子女巫在门口迎接，样子像是她曾把鼻子打破了一两次。 “选取一张羊皮纸。你会在我右边的桌子上找到六种魔药。你的任务是辨别羊皮纸上的魔药，并写下每种魔药的酿造过程。写详细点。”

他从帽子里抓起一张纸。心脏辅助水，冷冻康复剂，生死水。辨别他纸上的三种药剂（1,2和6）并不难，描述它们的酿造过程也不难。他最近和它们一起工作得太多，以至于他觉得自己有太多的话要说。Hermione会很开心的。或出手测试其正确性，很可能。

有点兴奋于他的实操表现，Harry开始为魔药论文列提纲。他脖子感觉到视线的刺探，抬头四处寻找来源，然后他再次看到他，在一副弗米尔的画像里，看起来焕然一新，情感强烈。Harry给了Snape一个小小的微笑，没有期待回复，然后回到了他的论文中。

当他完成时，他感到既放松又凝重。他知道他做得很好——但是够好吗？他对此相当确信，但直到现在这一刻，他从未理解Hermione对完美的需求。

但他已经完成了，除了等待他的结果之外，没有什么可以做的了。他安静地走了出来，小心翼翼地避免在经过Draco的桌子时看向他。但是，不注意到Draco精美细致的手迹是不可能的，以及他页面顶部写着大大的“肝脏修复剂”字样。他们一起完成的这剂魔药。在这里，他们某种程度上又是一起做的。

Harry想知道Malfoy在下笔的时候是否也想起了那天晚上，Harry被自己腰间Draco的双手所驱使，和他一起计数的样子，还有菊苣根和Draco新洗过的头发的气味，以及当他被威士忌酒和Draco的身体热量所迷醉时，他需要多少注意力才能将他的魔咒施放保持在合适的范围内。Harry永远不会忘记酿造这剂魔药的每一步骤。它联系着太多画面感十足的回忆。

Harry经过的时候，Draco的手指紧紧抓住了他的羽毛笔。一滴绿色的墨水溅在桌子上。和Harry同样颜色的墨水。 Millicent说不要再看他了。他可以做到这一点。

Harry在他背后轻轻关上了门。

“Potter。”

Harry转身。Snape跟着他进了魔药教室外面的塞壬画像。 “Yes，教授？”

“今年夏天花点时间来收集一些不可食用的蘑菇作为学徒的第一项任务。九月份再见。”

然后他消失了，把Harry独自留在走廊里。他的嘴张开，缓缓地，起先是怀疑，然后带着难以置信的快乐。他跳了起来，大声疾呼，甚至不在乎任何人会看到他这滑稽的表现。然后，他飞一般地跑向公共休息室去写信。他迫不及待想告诉Ron。

 

-X-

 

Hermione已经在他的肩膀上睡着了。他不能怪她。他自己几乎也快睡着了，但火车的哨子把他从睡梦中唤醒，因为他们将要抵达伦敦，火车的速度减慢了。

Ron和Weasley夫人一起在台上，Harry非常神经质地感到，这就像他一年级第一次回家一样。他的笑声惊醒了Hermione，在跟上他的思维之前，睡眼朦胧地对他眨眨眼。

“哦，Ron，”她开口，带着一点悲伤。Ron已经疯狂地朝他们挥手，不幸的是，他身上绯红色的傲罗长袍让他看起来时髦过头，特别是配上他随风飘荡的红头发。他们都挂上兴奋的笑脸，挥了挥手回应Ron。

“回家真好啊，不是吗？”Terry说。

“是的，”Harry说，感想一致。很高兴再次看到Ron，即使他们曾在分离边缘。

“这周日在三把扫帚，记得吗？还来吗？”

“哦，我会去的，”Harry向他保证。他甚至可能会带上Ron。也许这会帮助他们重修友谊，而Ron可以反过来填补他被Malfoy抛弃后内心的空洞。

走出站台，Ron冲向他们，首先是Hermione，然后Harry，被拥进他过度兴奋、绯红色的怀抱。 “梅林，这都一年了，”他说着，似乎无法控制自己的笑容。 “我收到了你的信，Harry。你他妈是在逗我吗？”

“Ronald！”Weasley夫人在松开与Hermione的拥抱时大声吼道。他们忽略了她，于是她急忙找到Ginny，那个和Luna一个车厢，且决定在她的这个真正的‘七年级’骑车回家的小女儿。

“一点也不，”Harry说。 “直到七月份的结果才能确定，但Snape似乎很有信心，而且，well，确实是Snape。”

Ron吹一声口哨，不知怎的仍然在笑。 “天哪，Harry。”

“我检查过了，”Hermione说。 “他绝对没有中夺魂咒。”

“什么？真的吗？“Harry被伤到了。 “它就只是一点魔药而已！”

Ron和Hermione都翻了个白眼。“然后在最后一刻将你的职业改为你最糟糕的学科。”Ron说。

“然后突然间寻求一位已故魔药教授的批准，一个，我得补充说，你曾鄙视的人，”Hermione毫不客气地补充道。

“你们都是可怕的朋友，”Harry喃喃道。 “如果你们实在想不起来，我得提醒一下我可以抵抗夺魂咒。”

“我们准备好了吗？拿好了你们的行李，Harry，Hermione？“Weasley夫人回来了，Ginny和Luna跟在她后面。

“是的，Weasley 夫人，”他们齐声道。

在他走到另一边之前，Harry忍不住转过头来最后看一眼火车。而这时，Draco刚好从他母亲唠叨中转头，看向Harry的方向。他们的目光相遇了，两人对视着，然后抱着更多的意志力，Harry转过身走出大门。

 

-X-

 

“为什么你不写这本书？两万加隆是很大一笔钱。你可以买一套公寓，旅行，无论如何。”

为什么这不是一个完成的交易，超出了Harry的理解范围。Hermione没有任何其他的经济来源，学徒们被提供了房间、伙食和每个月10加隆的津贴，除此之外没有任何薪水。几乎不够买必需品。她需要它。

她倒在Ron的床上，盯着天花板上的坎农海报皱眉。Harry想知道她是否也讨厌这海报。 “你真的希望每个人都知道它对我们、对你来说是什么样的吗？”

不。“也许它会给他们一些观点。”

“这不会改变他们，”Ron说。 Harry翻了翻眼睛。他知道。

“我宁愿Hermione写而不是Skeeter，如果他们提供这笔钱给Skeeter的写作，那看起来就太愚蠢了。特别是当作者身份是Hermione一直想要的东西的时候。”

即使从他的床上的位置，他也能看到Hermione的脸刷红了。当他或Ron设法表明他们确实关注着她时，她总是感到有点意外。

“呃，我不知道，”她说。

“那就写吧，”Ron说，这方面Ron总是这样，因为他看到的世界是黑白的（或者也许是橙色和白色），有时候Harry想知道是否他们很容易回到以前那个境地。 “Harry不介意。”他清了清喉咙。 “尽管不要详写我的，呃，失误之处。”

Harry大笑。 “也许你可以干脆不要提到那段时间的Ron。如果你从来不说这样或那样的话，看起来他那个月只是不寻常的安静了下来。”

“我能做到，”Hermione若有所思地皱着眉头说。

“别，”Ron说。 “我是一个傻瓜。别传奇化了吧。“

“你是有一点傻，”Hermione答应了，但是她笑了。所有那一切都已经过去了，他们现在可以嘲笑Ron那时候的傻气。 “好吧，我会写的。他们希望在本周末之前能够看到我的大纲，所以我想我最好还是开始吧。”

她下了床，伸展一下脖子，转过身来到Harry身边。她弯下腰，向他的头轻轻一吻，然后说：“谢谢你，Harry。”

然后，她因Harry头发的状态而皱起鼻子，徒劳地伸手想把他的头发理顺一点。她离开的时候关上了门，Harry转过身来，Ron翘起一只眉毛盯着他。

“这没什么，你知道她一向这样，”Harry说。

“如果你确定，”Ron说。 “因为就算你对她有心思也没问题。”

“我确定，”Harry说。

Ron靠在墙上恢复了轻松的姿势，他的双腿伸展在床前。 “我开始怀疑，你是否改变了喜欢一个人的标准......我没听说过你身边任何特别的人，你知道？”

Harry轻声笑了。 “谁有时间去想这种事，在学业压力这么重的最后一年？”他问道，但在他的脑海中一个声音叫喊着，我我我，在Draco·Malfoy之后我永远不会改变主意。然后，为了让话题走向安全路线，他说：“Lavender怎么样？她会是你长久的伴侣吗？”

Ron又咧嘴一笑。在他们三个人中，他有最直，最均匀的牙齿，而牙齿问题一直烦扰着Hermione。你可以把这个女孩从牙医父母身边带走，但是你不能拿……好吧，Harry真的不知道他要往哪方面想，除了避免想到Draco。

“她很棒，”Ron说。 “我们这段日子相处得很愉快。挺不可思议的。但Dawlish和Robarbs认为我们是很好的一对，所以我期望如此。”他停顿了一下，脸上露出羞涩的表情。 “如果有一天我带她来吃晚餐，你觉得Hermione会介意吗？如果我们几个都能成为朋友，我真的会很高兴，你知道？”

Well。Hermione是个圣人，但是Harry不确定这是不是有点过分了。 “你最好问问，”他说。

“当然，”Ron说。 “如果她同意，那就这个周末。你瞧——麻瓜伦敦有一个很棒的酒吧，傲罗有时也会去那儿。我们可以在电视上看到足球比赛。你，我和Hermione。这是他们怎么叫它的，对吧？电视？”

Harry咧嘴一笑。 “不错。但是我不知道Hermione是否有兴趣看足球比赛。你想和我一起这周末去三把扫帚去参加魁地奇社团集会吗？”

Ron表情看起来有点受伤，不一会儿他清掉了这情绪。 “听起来很棒，Harry。是啊。有任何其他人和你一起吗？”

“Well，”Harry说，皱起了鼻子，“Terry Boot。”

“他是个好家伙，”Ron说。然后他转为沉思的表情。 “虽然......总是高兴过度......”

“是的，”Harry做了个鬼脸。一个人能如此高兴是怎么回事？首先是Boot，然后是Malfoy……一阵刺痛侵袭了他；他推开了这个想法。他无法忍受这种无法控制的感觉。Malfoy对他不感兴趣，这就是操蛋的地方。 没有必要用自己的一切纠缠于Draco混球Malfoy。天涯何处无芳草。

“另外，Malfoy也在那里，”他补充说，因为他最好把这些东西像药膏一样撕掉，才能痊愈。

“那个见鬼的混球。你意思是你看到他也在那儿的时候没有掉头就走吗？”

“Ah，没。我们曾是……朋友，一小段时间。我……事实上是和他一起加入的社团。”

Ron把自己扔回床上，似乎是觉得活着真他妈艰难。 “请告诉我你正在戏弄我。”

“恐怕不是。我们整个赛季都在来来回回争夺社团的第一名和第二名。”

Harry皱了皱眉头，想起Draco星期天投给他的疏远眼神，当时Vic宣布了积分榜，Harry再次回到了第一。他看着Harry的时候，眼里没有一丝火花。就像他死了一样。行尸走肉。

不是第一次，Harry的脑袋里又响起一个问题，像教堂的钟声一样回荡。为什么？

为什么Draco改变了对Harry的态度呢？他那天晚上还那么热情。Harry的感情真的令人厌恶吗？他又不是故意要那样，看在梅林的份上。

“你现在打败他了吗？”Ron问道。

Harry假笑。 “是。只是又一次回到第一。”

这似乎满足了Ron。 “我想我可以忍受这个，只要你玩得比他好。”

“Ron！”Harry大笑。也许他们的友谊根本没有濒临死亡。也许它只是需要时间。

他想，什么废话。他和Ron可以做哥们直到世界末日，但这仍然无法弥补他的失落，当他转过来想告诉Draco一些有趣的事情，而Draco不在身边。

 

-x-

 

“这不是一个羊肚菌，”Hermione说。

Harry仔细地注视着蘑菇。他把它拔起来，检查了茎干的内部。棉质，非空心。他把它扔进了包里。 “挺好。我不想要一个真正的羊肚菌，我想要一个假的羊肚菌。”

“为什么？”Ron正在吃野苹果树上的苹果。Hermione已经检查过，确定这是一个真正的苹果，而Harry和Ron在她这样做时耐心地、静静地等着。毕竟，他们还没蠢到去阻止她。

“Snape要我摘一堆毒蘑菇备着。”

空气中的寂静变得紧绷，Harry站起来，Ron和Hermione无声的眼神交流着。 “怎么了？”

他们内疚地看着他。 “那么，如果你魔药没得到一个O呢？ NEWTs的成绩还要几个礼拜之后才会寄来。”

在想到加入傲罗的时候，我可能会陷入一片萧条之中，然后试图隐藏它，通过像纨绔子弟一样吹捧成千上万的金加隆来分散自己后Malfoy主义式的注意力。或者稍微不那么戏剧化的方式，也许吧。 “我会得到的。”

他们分享了另外一个无声的眼神交流。Ron是首先移开目光的人。Harry弯下腰来摘采更多的假羊肚菌。

“我说，Hermione，”Ron说。 “如果我带Lavender来和我们一起吃晚饭，你介意吗？让我们都更好地互相了解，你知道？”

Harry偷偷看他们一眼。Hermione的眼睛盯着Ron的脸，表情紧绷。她眼睛里明显闪过被娱乐到的光亮。 “当然，Ron。如果我可以邀请Millicent一起。我也希望我们都能更好地了解她。”

Harry笑了，什么也没说。他几乎可以听到在Ron脑子里正在运转的齿轮——可能是因为被抛弃而有点不满的吱吱嘎嘎。Harry知道Ron刚好赶上的那一刻。 “Well——当然。妈妈很喜欢做饭。”他拿靴子戳戳Harry的肋骨。 “你有想邀请的人吗，Harry？”

他瞬间握紧了拳头，不小心把毒蘑菇捏坏了。God，有啊。 “没有，谢了。”

因为一些愚蠢的理由，他的另一个自己不再关心和他的对话。看在梅林的份上，这只是一点点短暂的爱。从未导致任何人死亡。大概吧。实际上，可能从杀死Harry开始。

振作起来，Harry，他想着。你不能像这样活着。但是再一次，当你需要时，理性在哪里呢？”

可能Hermione算是。

 

-X-

 

晚餐进行的还行，大概除了Hermione被迫忍受Lavender Brown的陪伴一样，而Weasley夫人也被迫努力与Millicent谈话。

虽然Hermione不得不承认，就像Weasley 夫人会拿出布丁一样，Lavender也有一些不同了——强健的，Gryffindor力量，她在学校时一直缺乏的。她坐在Ron右边，仿佛故意不让他忽视她脸上四根长长的红色伤疤。

Ron似乎并不介意。当她不注意的时候，他仰慕地注视着她，当她向他微笑的时候，她的脸颊露出一个的酒窝。

“你应该邀请Malfoy，Harry，”Ginny说。Harry被糖果浆馅饼呛住了。 “去年你们两个不是朋友吗？我发誓在圣诞节之后，我从未见过你们中的一个不在另一个的陪伴下。我敢打赌，他不会喜欢在今天这样的场合缺席。”

“Ah, yeah，”Harry说，茫然若失。 “Yeah，他太忙了。”

“那个可怜的孩子，”Weasley夫人说。 “我无法想象他现在必须经历的那些。”

他困惑的转向Hermione，但引起了他注意的却是Millicent。她微微摇摇头。不情愿地，他回头看着自己的糖浆馅饼。这之后，厨房里所有人都紧张起来，或者只是Harry这样。时间漫长到他可能都已经结婚、生了三个孩子，并把第一个孩子送进Hogwarts就读，Weasley夫人才宣布晚饭结束，开始清理盘子。

之后，Harry直接抓住女孩们，把她们拖到外面的棚子里，在Weasley先生的麻瓜杂记屋中。 “发生了什么？”

Millicent 咬着嘴唇，Hermione担心地看着她。他盯着她们两个，感觉到他全身的皮肤开始灼烧。究竟发生了多糟糕的事？

Hermione率先打破沉默。 “哦，Harry，你没看预言家日报吗？它占据版面已经有好几天了。”

“你知道我不读那个垃圾。发生了什么？”

“他的父亲在五月份被一个阿兹卡班守卫杀害，但事实被掩盖了。然后一个针对此事的调查正在进行，Malfoy不得不在NEWTs之前提供证词。十几名证人出面说，傲罗已经行动起来了，但是两天前，指控已经被撤销了。”

Harry瞪着眼睛。 “操他妈的。”

一个背叛自己这段日子所下的决心的想法从脑海里冒出来，挥之不去：也许这可能与Draco的不情愿有关。

“那些人从未改变过，”Millicent咆哮道。她转过身来，出拳猛击Weasley先生的飞镖靶，就在公牛的眼睛上。 “他们会一直认为我们是毫无价值的，而他们也会一直从惩罚中脱身，因为那些所谓像黑魔法和白魔法这种见鬼的毫无意义的废话。那是一个白魔法‘粉身碎骨’打在Lucius Malfoy的脑袋上，把他炸成碎片，Potter，而不是 **黑魔法** 钻心剜骨。操你的白魔法和你关于好坏的虚伪狂妄的定义。”

“Oh, Mill，”Hermione低声说。她把手指盖在另一个女孩受伤的指关节上轻轻摩挲，然后她们的指尾纠缠在一起，肌肤相亲。

Harry的眼睛盯着她们的动作，然后马上克服自己，移开了视线。他想起一旦他施放无杖魔法时，Draco猛烈的目光就集中在他身上。从那以后，他没有再施放过无杖魔法。他做不到。

“Oh，闭嘴，Hermione，”Millicent说，叹了口气。 “有时疼痛是不可避免的。”

我应该写信给他，Harry想。然后又想到：Fuck，我是他现在最不想联系的人。

他想去找Draco，但那是自私的。于是，他转过身来，拨弄着工作台上的打蛋器，提醒自己，Draco再也不想要他留在身边，特别是在这种时候。

 

-x-

 

这封信是在七月一号来到的。它说：

亲爱的Potter先生：

我很高兴地通知你，你被霍格沃茨学徒计划录取，在Severus Snape门下研习魔药学、草药和嬗变。Severus Snape，炼金术大师，第一等级；嬗变大师，第一等级；魔药大师，第三等级；已逝者。

请于8月31日下午5点前向霍格沃茨报到，赶上晚餐和房间分配。随函附上，所需物品清单。请注意，学徒必须一直穿着导师们的颜色的衣服，所以我们建议您购买一套以上的长袍（详情请参阅附件）。

我们期待与您共同开发未来的三年。

您真诚的，

Minerva McGonagall  
校长  
梅林，一级勋章  
变形术大师，第三等级  
嬗变大师，第二等级

“见鬼了，”Ron低声说。Harry跳起来，吓了一跳。Ron站在他身后，越过他的肩膀一边盯着信看，一边吃着一个剩半边的苹果。 “你真的做到了。”

“是的，”Harry说。

他真的做到了？这感觉超现实。他翻到下一页，看到他的NEWTs成绩：

魔咒：Exceeds Expectations（超越预期）  
黑魔法防御术：Outstanding（杰出）  
魔药：Outstanding（杰出）  
变形术:：Acceptable（可接受）

O。真的得到了O！在早餐桌旁，Hermione发出一阵急促的声音。他们都看了过去。她的脸是刷白的，她的手紧紧抓住自己的信。

“Hermione？”Ron说。

“我被录取了。”

Harry大笑。 “Well，当然你会被录取。我们两个中，是我徘徊在录取的危险边缘，记得吗？”

“我将成为一名算术占卜师，”她说，脸上依然没有血色。

“是的，尽管还要三年，”Ron说。 “那很漫长。你将有足够的时间去适应它。”

她尖叫起来。 “哦，Harry！Ron！我太激动了！我得去买学徒长袍、书、一个新的算盘和——哦，我希望Millicent也被录取了。我知道他们不确定能不能让我们两个同时在Vector教授门下学习，而且——”

她从房间里跑了出去，Harry和Ron对视一下。他们笑了起来。这几乎就像过去一样。这几乎和过去分享一个玩笑似的默契交流——

不。不，不是的。

“天哪，”Ron说，把苹果核扔进厨房洗涤槽下面的堆肥箱里。 “等等，我要告诉Lav这个。我不敢相信你会去做魔药学徒。”

“你最好开始相信，”Harry在扫视他所需物品的清单时说道。 “因为我们再见时要等到22岁，我从Hogwarts出来。”

Ron笑了起来。 “在我两年期满成为傲罗时，你最好至少出席我的仪式。”

Harry咧嘴一笑。 “错过全世界也不会错过它，哥们。”他是这个意思。至少现在，他是这个意思。

 

 

————————

 **注** ：咒语“粉身碎骨”，Reducto，粉碎咒，通常用在物体上。Millicent意思是白魔法也可以杀人，而用“粉身碎骨”打死Lucius的白巫师，故意拿通常在物体上‘白魔法’动手，一是不把Lucius当人，二是为了逃脱刑罚，因为他没有使用‘黑魔法’诸如钻心剜骨之类的（再加上社会对黑巫师的偏见，导致杀一个黑巫师却能逃之夭夭）。所以是黑白魔法的定义是很讽刺的，魔法本身没有黑白，在于用它的人


End file.
